Was it worth it?
by The Mighty Zingy
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Might be updated again, might not but as of now I've lost interest in writing this story.
1. Was it Worth it?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Oregairu

 **AN:** **Basically as the summary says, a random thing I thought about writing. I don't know if this will continue on as a full fic or not though as I wrote it without thinking about anything prior to it. Fav/Follow or Review if you want and Enjoy!**

* * *

I enter the school just as Isshki announces Hayama's win, as usual for someone like him he starts spouting bullshit about support from his peers and so on. I scoff and continue to limp my way towards the infirmary. As I open the door I'm greeted not with the nurse but with the sight of Yukinoshita.

"Hikigaya-kun?"

"What are you doing here?" I ask her, I spot a tiny blush on her face as she adverts her eyes from mine.

"They found me taking a break and forced me to retire" she says as I walk towards her. I see her eyes trail down to my injured knee.

"Hikigaya-kun did you get hurt?" She asks, I don't know if it's true but I think she sounds at least a little concerned.

"Yeah a little"

"Couldn't you have gotten that looked at over where everyone else is?"

"Nobody was around when I crossed the finish line" I say, she moves her hand to her chin in a thinking position and replies.

"I see. You have awful timing, or is it awful luck? Awful eyes? Maybe-"I cut her off

"My personality, my attitude… Everything about me is awful" I reply opening the medical cabinet trying to get something out to clean and wrap my wound. I glance at Yukinoshita to see one of her rare smiles.

"Looks like you can't keep your hands to yourself, either" she says as she stands up and walks over to me and grabs a role of bandages, disinfectant spray and a small cloth. I stare at her as she does this.

"Take a seat over there" she asks well more like orders, I being me instantly protest.

"Look, I can do this myself" this doesn't change a thing as Yukinoshita once again orders me.

"Hurry up" I sigh and walk over to the stool next to the one she was sitting on. She moves her stool in front of mine and proceeds to spray disinfectant onto the cloth. She the wipes my knee and I feel the sting of the disinfectant doing its work. I still can't help but blush at what is happening right now though. She sprays the cloth again and continues to dab my knee

"Uh that stings" I complain Yukinoshita sits up and grabs the bandages and answers me with the obvious.

"Of course it does. I'm disinfecting the wound" she then proceeds to with her classic insults "It's only natural that it'd be effective on you Hikigaya-kun" I avert my eyes and retort.

"Please stop treating me like a germ" She ignores this and proceeds to wrap the bandage around my knee.

"Did you figure out anything whilst running with Hayama-kun?" Yukinoshita asks, I answer with the only answer I could.

"At the very least, he's not picking the sciences" Yukinoshita closes her eyes and smiles as she finishes tying the bandage.

"That's a weird way to put it" she says as I lean down onto my elbows. As soon as I do this Yukinoshita looks up.

"All done" She says then her eyes widen and she gasps as she notices what position we are in. I'm left staring into her blue eyes, the distance between us is close enough for our breaths to mix together, I can certainly feel her breath on my lips and she probably feels mine. I make no attempt to move and just stare, studying every feature on her face. My eyes travel to her lips and I see they are quivering; I stare at her lips for a little longer. Now I have thought about kissing someone before but I never thought something like this romcom situation would happen to me but really. This situation must be affecting my mind because why else would these thoughts come to mind? The question now is, should I kiss her? What would it feel like if I kissed her? Would she be okay with it? I mean it looks like she is fine with it, so should I? Would it be worth it? So much questions and feelings are running through my head considering if I like Yukinoshita or not and the pros and cons of actually kissing her at once that I don't even notice that my hand has cupped Yukinoshita's cheek at that I have been leaning forward.

"Hachiman" Her voice was shaky and barely a whisper.

I close my eyes and our lips meet and Yukinoshita lets out a squeak. I'm no expert in kissing and this is my first kiss and I'm pretty sure it's hers as well but all I can say is I feel like I'm in heaven, her lips are softer then I could have ever expected and taste faintly of tea. I would love to do this more often, this feeling is almost indescribable, Who knew a kiss would feel this good. I feel Yukinoshita start kissing me back and I use my knowledge from LN's to tilt my head to deepen this kiss but the awkward position we are in doesn't help and my lips disconnect with hers, I move back quickly and sit at my full height. I blush furiously as I try to think of some reason as to what just happened and why I did it. Yukinoshita was also blushing and was struggling to keep eye contact with me only taking small glances every few moments.

"S-Sorry I uh" I try to stutter out a reason but nothing comes to mind.

"H-Hikigaya-kun, I..." Yukinoshita is cut off by a sudden bump on the door to the infirmary. Instantly we both stand up managing to bump our foreheads together whist getting up, I blush adverting my eyes muttering out a sorry. I walk to the door with Yukinoshita slightly behind me and open it. What I see leaves me speechless, Yuigahama is stand in front of the door with tears in her eyes and looks like she could break down any second now. That only means one thing, she saw what just happened. Now I'm quite aware that Yuigahama poses feelings for me but seeing her like this right now makes me question if what I did just now was worth it, all I can do now is feel guilty. I can't even think of anything to say. Yukino reaches out to put a hand on Yuigahama's shoulder.

"Yuigahama-san I" she never gets to finish her sentence as Yuigahama slaps Yukinoshita's hand off her shoulder and turns around.

"Yuigahama-san?" Yukinoshita asks, Yuigahama doesn't answer and just stand there in silence. A minute later she turns around with what I can say is the saddest smile I have ever seen, she was still teary eyed and her cheeks were covered in tear stains. She wipes her eyes and smiles again turning away from us. Yukinoshita reaches out to grab her but misses as Yuigahama breaks into a run and I could hear her start sobbing as she ran away from us. We are both left speechless and once again I am questioning what I just did, clearly we all knew what would happen if something like this happened but I didn't expect it would hurt this much. I can feel my own chest tightening and my face forming into a frown, I turn to Yukinoshita to see she has her own tears forming in her eyes. I stand there not knowing what to do until Yukinoshita suddenly launches herself into my chest making me stumble to the ground with her leaning on my chest. She is gripping my shirt and I can feel my shirt becoming wetter, I hear her start to sob loudly. I do what I have seen and read from Anime's and Light Novels and wrap an arm around her slowly stroke her hair with the other. I can't imagine what this must be like for her potentially losing what could have been her only friend for some stupid heat of the moment kiss. But it couldn't have only been because of the moment right, the kiss had to have had some reason behind it, some undiscovered or bottled up feelings. You don't just kiss some for the hell of it do you? Were a couple of seconds of heaven worth all the pain Yukinoshita and I feeling right now? My thoughts move back to my request. So this is what genuine must be like huh? It was inevitable that something like this had to happen. Better now than later isn't it? I should have been more prepared to deal with this then I was, but the question still stands.

It was worth it, right?

* * *

 **Anyway that is what I have so far. AN at the top basically says everything that needs to be said.**

 **If you care about my other story sorry I haven't updated in in a month or so I appear to have hit writes block, I have chunks of new chapters written but they are all over the place in the timeline I thought of for the story and I have yet to finish the next chapter. I will try to continue it in December if I get over my writers block. For now I will either write this or find some other entertainment with friends which will hopefully fix my writers block.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading and see you if this gets another chapter or if my other fic gets updated.**


	2. Aftermath of a Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Oregairu

 **AN: Chapter 2 is up, As you can tell I copied some things and re arranged them and I don't know if it can be considered good or not. Characters are most likely OCC as well since I can't seem to nail writing them. I couldn't find the dates of when the Marathon happened but since Valentines day is in February you can just say it happened somewhere either in January or February before valentines. The next 2 chapters after this will have similarities to the last 2 episodes and their LN equivalents but after that it should be all original content if I can come up with it. Thank you for all the reviews, Favs and follows, they really influenced me to actually plan and write out the next couple of chapters.**

 **Anyway Fav/Follow or Review if you want and Enjoy!**

* * *

I don't know how long we have been here but the Infirmary was clouded in darkness and the sun was barely peaking over the horizon, the whole school was quite except for the faint breathing of a certain Ice Queen which I appear to be holding in my arms, she must have exhausted herself whilst she was crying. I never thought something like this would ever happen to me, to be holding a beautiful girl in my arms as she slept on my chest that she was crying on some time ago. I look down at her in my arms and smile a little. She looks so peaceful in her sleep; I never knew the Ice queen could look so innocent and peaceful. Does she always look like this when she sleeps? Is it weird for me to ask that? Why the hell am I even having these thoughts? Bad Hachiman, you don't want people to think you are a pervert do you? My thoughts are cut off by the sound of footsteps walking towards us. Suddenly I realize the position we are in, I'm sitting on the floor of the Infirmary with a sleeping beauty in my arms. What is the person going to think when they see this; I can't even move for god's sake. The footsteps get closer and closer and all I can do is panic, I can't even think of how I'm going to explain this right now.

"AHHHH" Suddenly the school nurse turns to walk in. She jumps back as she sees us almost dropping what she was carrying.

"What the hell are you two still doing here?" she asks as she eyes me then looks down at Yukinoshita who is stirring from her sleep. She looks up at me from my chest with a faraway look.

"Hikigaya-kun?" she says in a dreary voice, then she notices what position we are in and instantly flushes. I'm sure I was already blushing at this point anyway but my cheeks seem to get hotter buy the second. Yukinoshita pushes herself off me and moves away from me covering her chest, she moves so quickly she doesn't even notice the nurse behind her as she bumps into her. The nurse lets out a yelp and looks down at Yukinoshita.

"Y-Yukinoshita-san, what are you still doing here? And what were you doing with that boy?" Seems like she knows who Yukinoshita is, I mean who doesn't. I'm not surprised when she doesn't even know who I am. Yukinoshita blushes and tries to stutter out an answer with little success. The nurse suddenly changes the subject.

"Well if you not going to give me answers please leave the school premise, its way past the school closing time, almost all the staff have left already" She orders us. Yukinoshita and I get up muttering apologies a make out way towards the clubroom to collect our things. The whole walk there was filled with awkward silence; we both seem to be uncomfortable with speaking with each other after what happened back in the Infirmary. We reach the clubroom and collect out things; I pull out my phone and check to see if Komachi has texted me or anything. Whilst doing this I notice the time, it was just past 6:30pm. Now Chiba as a fairly low crime rate but I don't agree with taking risks, someone like Yukinoshita walking around at this time alone cannot be good. As I think this I notice Yukinoshita has already grabbed her things and is waiting at the door for me to leave. I push away my current thoughts and pick up my bag walking past Yukinoshita. I stop and wait for her to close and lock the door. She gives me a look saying 'Why are you waiting' but dismisses me as I avert my eyes. I hear the door lock click and watch Yukinoshita start to walk; I fall in step with her as we walk down the hallway. Yukinoshita stops as we pass the Male and Female restrooms.

"I'm going to get changed, don't try to peak or anything, just you being in the vicinity makes me fear for my chastity" She says covering her chest. I sigh and start walking towards the male restroom.

"Yeah, Yeah, I won't don't worry" I wave her off and walk into the restroom to change back into my uniform as well. Seems like she is back to normal, or is trying to act normal at least. Seems like we both can't ignore what happened and things will be awkward until we actually talk about it. I finish changing and lean on the wall between both restrooms. Yukinoshita walks out and jumps a little when she sees me waiting, instantly she narrows her eyes.

"What are you still doing here?" she asks somewhat threateningly, I sigh and state my intentions if they weren't already obvious enough.

"Obviously I was waiting for you, I was going to walk you home seeming as I kept you here this late and even though Chiba has a low crime rate I don't think it be worth the risk of you going home alone, so I am going to walk you home" I answer her, she seems taken aback by my answer and her cheeks blush red but quickly recovers.

"So basically you're being considerate? I never knew someone like you could be like this Hikigaya-kun" she answers with a smirk.

"What are you imply?" I say narrowing my eyes at her, she simply keeps smirking and starts to walk, I sigh and start following her. I god I can't understand this women sometimes. Silence remains prominent between us as well leave the school and into the streets of Chiba. As we are walking Yukinoshita's stomach suddenly rumbles and she instantly flushes, I try my best to stop my laugh but seems to fail. This earns me the Ice Queens glare; I swear I can feel the surround area suddenly drop in temperature. I avert my eyes and they happen to land on my saving grace, Saize.

"Well uh, do you want to get something to eat?" I ask indicating to Saize, Yukinoshita's expression turns to disgust.

"Of course you would think of a place like that, it fits you perfectly" she answers; I scoff and say what I say to everyone.

"What? It's cheap and tastes good you get good quality and quantity for your money and it also has good service, why are people so against Saize?" I say to her, she looks down and I swear I can see her blushing.

"I never said I dislike it, just merely pointing out a fact. Now are we going to go or not?" What's with this Tsundere behavior Yukinoshita?

"Alright well come on then" I say sighing afterwards; I seriously do not get this woman.

We enter Saize and I navigate my way to a corner table, Yukinoshita trailing behind me. I sit at a table near a large window that looks out to the street, Yukinoshita sits down in front of me and a waiter makes her way over towards us. But something seems familiar about this person, long silver hair in a ponytail, where have I seen this person before? Doesn't her name have something to do with motorbikes? Kawa-something, Ahh Honda! That's it. Honda-san makes her way over to us and hands us menu's.

"Here you are Sir and Madam would you to order… Hikigaya-kun? Yukinoshita-san?" Honda-san's eyes widen as she notices who we are and she instantly flushes and tries to stutter out the rest of what she was saying.

"Uhh, w-would y-you two like to order some d-drinks" She stutters out, I look down at my menu and see they server my beloved MAX Coffee. I turn to Honda-san and tell her my order, Yukinoshita seems to have decided what drink she wants as well.

"I will have a MAX Coffee thanks" I say to Honda-san, she pulls out a little notepad and writes down my order.

"Uhh make that two please Kawasaki-san" Oh so that's her name. Wait, did I just hear right? Did Yukinoshita just say that? Did The Yukinoshita Yukino just order a MAX Coffee? What is happening to this world? Will it end soon? Will the gods rain hell upon us? My thoughts are cut from going to deep and almost reverting to something chuuni related when I feel a shoe land on right foot.

"OW, what the hell was that for?" I glare at Yukinoshita; she glares back at me and speaks.

"If you were paying attention Kawasaki-san asked if you would like to order anything else and you had a weird look on your face, I started to fear for my chastity's" she answer back, once again cover her chest. I sigh and tell Kawasaki what I want to order. She walks off and I turn to Yukinoshita.

"I didn't know you drank MAX Coffee" I say with a smirk

"Once in a while doesn't hurt and I'm only getting it because…" She trails off and looks down at the table with a blush and a hand hovers faintly over her lips. Suddenly a thought comes to my mind, Oh god, realization hits me like a train, I drank a MAX Coffee before the marathon, s-she must have… during the kiss… just like the tea I tasted. I flush and look down at my hands. I couldn't be more embarrassed then I am now, thankfully Kawasaki soon comes with or orders. I instantly grab my muttering a thanks and start eating it; I can tell Yukinoshita has done the same by the clinks coming from in front of me.

I finish my meal and open my can of sweet, sweet MAX Coffee; it never fails to brighten up my day. God that's depressing, it sounds like I just advertised it in my head. I look up to see Yukinoshita has also finished her meal and has opened her can as well. I take a sip and decide to ask her opinion of my beloved drink and food.

"So, did you like the food?" she looks up at me, my eyes follow her hand as she takes a sip and linger on her lips, I avert my eyes once I realize what I am doing. She must have noticed this as well as she is now blushing as well.

"I-it was okay, I have had better. Some of the vegetables tasted to oily and the meet was a little overcooked but I can see what you meant when you said it was worth the money, it was not bad at all" She says with a small smile and I smile back at her and her answer, feeling prideful that I somewhat proved my point.

"H-Hikigaya-kun, please stop smiling like that and looking at me with those lecherous eyes, I fear for myself and everyone around me" My face goes back to neutral as she says this and I take another sip of my drink.

"So do you want desert or something now?" I say trying to change the subject, can't I ever smile because of you, w-what you said. I correct myself in my mind.

"No thank you, this was enough for me. I shall be taking my leave now" she says standing up, picking up her schoolbag and pulling her purse out. I stand as well and reach for my wallet.

"Uhh don't worry I'll pay, take it as my treat" I say, damn Hachiman, since when did you start offering to pay for peoples meals? What happened to getting free food? Wait this is Yukinoshita we are talking about she is probably just gonna pay for her own half.

"Hikigaya-kun, did you think I was paying for you as well? Sorry to say but you are mistaken, I was merely going to pay for my own half" She basically voiced out my previous thought there.

"Oh, Alright" I respond, we walk to the counter and both pay our share. As we leave the shop I look down to notice Yukinoshita still has her can of MAX Coffee in her hand. I contemplate asking her about it but dismiss my thought and pull out my phone and check the time seeing that it is 7:39pm, Huh guess we spent longer than I expected in there.

Yukinoshita starts to walk on and I catch up with her, walking beside her. She sends me a confused look and I shrug. She then looks forward again; I guess she remembered me saying I was going to walk her home. We reach the street leading to Yukinoshita's apartment block and my eyes widen at seeing what's parked in front of it, that car, the same car which hit me on the first day. I shudder and feel my right cuff being pulled. I turn to see Yukinoshita with wide eyes as well, with a distressed look on her face. As we get closer to it the rear door facing the footpath opens, revealing a beautiful woman and also someone I know Yukinoshita fears, her mother. She looks at me with a piercing gave then turns it to Yukinoshita, who stops on the spot.

"Yukino, what on Earth were you doing being out so late, and with a boy for that matter" Straight down to business for her I guess, Yukinoshita looks averts her eyes and looks down, seems like she is trying to think of a reason.

"I never expected this from you; I placed my trust in you and let you do as you please, but…" She stops and Yukinoshita looks up with her eyes wide.

"No, this is my responsibility, my error in judgment" she says shaking her head, her voice taking on what sounds like a fake sadness with hints of disappointment in it.

"Was it my fault? Is that why you're like this? Do you really not like me that much?" she asks narrowing her eyes; Yukinoshita is still as a statue whilst her mother accuses her. I guess I will have to do something about this. I think of a quick excuse and steel my nerves.

"Uhh, sorry Yukinoshita-san, the reason Yukinoshita and I were out so late is because we were helping the student council with their upcoming valentine's day even. It took longer than we expected and even though Chiba has a low crime rate, I still offered to walk her home because a girl like Yukinoshita, or any girl for that matter, should not be walking around alone at this time of night" I explain with a small bow.

Both Yukinoshita's widen their eyes, Yukinoshita more than her mother. Suddenly her mother's glare turns to me giving me a once over before staring into my eyes, I avert my gaze for a second then instantly return my eyes to hers, steeling my nerves and sending her what I would say was my coldest glare. If she wants a staring contest I will give her one, seems like she can't just thank me for being considerate and move on. We stare at each other for at least a minute before Yukinoshita-san moves her hand to her mouth, giving a fake cough to signal the end of the staring contest. She turns to Yukinoshita once more.

"Yukino, I am just worried about you, Haruno told me about your future plans and I fear that you will go down the wrong path" She says as she walks over to Yukinoshita and puts her hand on her shoulder. Yukinoshita looks up at her mother with a serious face, seems like she built up a little confidence after my little staring contest.

"I can explain, so please leave for tonight" Yukinoshita-san is taken aback by her sternness but regains her composure by clearing her throat

"Well then I will be taking my leave then, thank you …" She says indicating to me for my name.

"Hikigaya Hachiman" I tell her.

"Thank you Hikigaya-kun for walking Yukino home" she says surprisingly thankfully. I nod to her and she turns back to the car she came out of and gets in as the engine starts. I sigh as the black sedan roles away from us and see Yukinoshita visibly relax, she turns to me and smiles.

"Thank you Hikigaya-kun, I don't know what I would have done without you" she says with a small bow, this isn't like Yukinoshita at all, for one she thanked me and two she seems genuinely happy that I was here. She pulls out a piece of paper and a pen and writes on it, she then rips it and hands it to me, I look down to see a bunch of numbers. What is this? I tilt my head to her and she giggles a little, like she understands what I just asked.

"It's my number" I make an 'o' face and blush slightly, I enter the number into my phone and call it, hearing Yukinoshita's phone go off with what I can only assume is the Pan-san Opening theme song. Just as I expected of her to be honest, what a weird girl, come to think of it, I never expected her of all people to give me her number; The Yukinoshita Yukino just gave me her number. Weird things have been happening all day today, what the hell is this? I brought out of my thoughts by a warm feeling on my right cheek. I blush when I notice its Yukinoshita's lips that are touching my cheek. She backs away with a smile and a small giggle which I could only say was cute.

"Thank you Hikigaya-kun, See you on Monday" She gives me a wave and walks into her apartment building, I stare at her all the way until I see the metal doors of the lift close. After that I'm just left standing there wondering what to do, my right hand moves towards my cheek. It hovers there as I contemplate my thoughts. My heart is seems to be trying to burst its way out of my chest and both my cheeks now feel extremely hot. I stare at my reflection in the glass doors of the building and can't help but notice that I'm smiling. It's probably the most genuine and happy smile I have ever done in years, all because of a girl named Yukinoshita Yukino. I never felt like this with any other girl come to think of it, have I, Hikigaya Hachiman, Just fallen in love? I shake my head at the thought and continue to smile as I turn to walk home; I definitely need to rest after today. Good thing I have the whole weekend to think about the events of today.

* * *

I lean against my door and smile as I look at the last call I received, it was currently an unknown number but that will be soon to change. I smile as I enter it into my contacts and add the name, Hikigaya Hachiman. I put my phone back in my pocket and my left hand moves to my lips and I touch them, I can feel myself smiling into my hand, my thoughts return back to our kiss and I instantly flush, but I wouldn't mind doing that again would I? I question myself; though it wasn't the way I ever thought my first kiss would be it couldn't have been more perfect. I never thought I would fall in love with that man, and I never thought he would steal my first kiss away from me like that. But does he feel the same way I do? What if he just did it as a heat of the moment thing? Hikigaya-kun isn't like that is he? Surely he replicates my feelings to some degree; he was the one who started the kiss in the first place, what if it's just like the past and he will end up betraying me? Anxiety builds up in my mind and I force my thoughts away from it. I look down to see I'm still holding my can of MAX Coffee, I smile and take a sip in an attempt to wash those thoughts away, and frankly it worked. I smile again and take off my shoes, preparing to do my nightly duties and walk towards my bedroom feeling lighter than I ever have before. I never knew it would feel like this, love is an odd emotion.

* * *

 **AN: Chapter 2 done, Chapter 3 will come out next week or this week once I get round to writing it, also please suggest were you would like to see this story go but take in consideration you basically know which pair its going to be so if it can revolve around them that be great! Thank you for reading and see you next chapter.**


	3. The Loss of a Friend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Oregairu

 **AN: Chapter 3 released, I hope its good. As you can see once again I copied elements from the show but that should stop the chapter after the next one.**

 **I don't really have much to say except thank you for all the reviews, they helped me improve my writing a bit and also helped with writing the story as well. I also proof read this chapter and edited the mistakes I found, please point out if you found any as well.**

 **Fav/Follow or Review if you like and Enjoy!**

* * *

I walk towards my classroom slower than normal, I'm amazed I can even keep my eyes open at this point, even more so after the events of last Friday, which I was stressing over the whole weekend with countless possibilities of what will happen today. It doesn't help that I will have to deal with both Yuigahama and Yukinoshita today. I would have had to deal with them yesterday but the school decided to give us a day off, mostly so they could prepare for the Entrance Exams that will be happening on Wednesday. Why didn't they just give us today off as well? I'm way too tired to deal with anything that will happen today, maybe I can put it off for today? Come up with an excuse and return home to sleep. No wait, that's just delaying the inevitable plus I'm basically at the classroom. Hmm, I might be able to get some sleep before class starts. I enter the room and instantly feel someone glaring at me; I scan the room and see the Fire Queen herself, Miura Yumiko, staring at me with a glare that could kill thousands of men. During my scan I notice why she is glaring at me, Yuigahama is sitting at her table with no emotions on her face, with that BL loving girl talking to her. Its bluntly obvious she is faking all her reactions to what Ebina is saying, I make eye contact with Hayama suddenly, surprisingly he sends me an angry look, I look away and proceed to my seat intending to get some sleep until I see an angel, he comes into my view with a beautiful smile plastered on his face. I can't help but blush and avert my eyes from the wonderful sight in front of me. Huh, I'm starting to question my own sexuality now, is that a good thing? Maybe I will find out.

"Hachiman Yahallo" the angel says to me. Naturally I blush and reply back.

"Y-Yo Totsuka" God dammit why does he have to blush like that, you're not helping my heart Totsuka-san.

"Hachiman, do you know what's wrong with Yui-chan?" huh? Why did you have to ask that, what am I going to say to you, I can't lie to you. That would count as me being disloyal wouldn't it? I try to come up with a basic answer that doesn't specify anything.

"Uhh some stuff happened on Friday, No need to worry!" I use the catch phrase of a certain blue haired girl with a penguin from an anime I have been watching recently. This seems to make Totsuka look down. Sorry my angel it had to be done, once this whole thing is sorted I promise I will tell you what happened.

"O-Oh, sorry for asking Hachiman, I hope everything works out!" Ahh he understands, he never fails to brighten up my day. He is like MAX Coffee minus the Max Coffee, which sounds stupid but shut up; it makes sense its Totsuka. Before I can continue to fall in love Sensei decides to burst into the room us unwomanly as possible. How is she going to find a husband if she acts like this, suddenly I look towards her and see she is cracking her knuckles whilst giving me a death stare. What the hell woman! Are you a mind reader or something, Sensei? She looks away and grabs the role; well I guess class is starting now.

* * *

The school bell rings and I'm abruptly woken up from my sleep, crap I must have slept through class, thank god Stealth Hikki activated on its own or I would have be dead by now. Well there goes sleeping during lunch then, I pick up my things and leave the room, intending to go to my lunch spot, except something, rather someone stops me.

"What do you want Hayama?" I ask, I'm in no way interested in talking and I hint to it with my voice which is colder than usual thanks to the lack of sleep which has made me grouchy.

"What did you do to Yui, Hikigaya-kun" Oh look he used my name, he must be serious.

"That's none of your business _Hayama_ " I emphasize his name basically telling him I'm not going to tell him anything because frankly, it's none of his business, we will sort it out ourselves we don't need him interfering.

"When something happens to one of my friends, it becomes my business" I scoff at him.

"Tch, as if you even care for them, I don't see how you can call them your friends, since when did you care enough for them to care about their problems? Your friendships aren't genuine or real, they are built upon a foundation of lies that you, yourself, have created. I will deal with Yuigahama myself and you have no right to but in. This is a problem for _us_ to solve and it doesn't involve _you_ " Hayama is taken aback by my little rant and I can see some anger showing through his façade, suddenly I'm pushed against the wall, Hayama holding my collar with his right fist raised, heh looks like I got him mad. Everyone around us has stopped what they are doing and some people are leaning out of their rooms looking at us. I smile at this to taunt him, to see if he is willing to destroy his own reputation and image. I hear loud footsteps walking towards us then the booming voice of Hiratsuka Sensei.

"Hayama, My office now!" she orders him, he abruptly lets go of my collar, and anger is clearly visible on his face. He glares at me before putting his façade back on and walks off towards the teacher's office. Everyone goes back to what they were doing once all the actions over. Sensei walks over to me as well as another person, Yukinoshita.

"Hikigaya are you alright?" Sensei asks me. I smile as best I can without being creepy and nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I give a short reply whilst fixing my collar.

"What was that about?" I hesitate to answer, contemplating whether I should tell her the reason or not, I mean she could help us out with this problem but I don't really want to bring her into this. We shouldn't need her help to sort out our relationships; It's for us to figure out. I shake my head to her.

"It's nothing Sensei, don't worry" She pouts to me and nods, seems like she understands that I can sort whatever is happening out myself. She sighs and makes her leave. Yukinoshita then walks up to me, I can see the concern she has on her face right now.

"Hikigaya-kun, are you okay?" She asks me, probably out of courtesy really, like she cares about my health in the first place.

"I'm fine" I simply reply, she nods at this and moves on.

"What happened with Hayama-san?" Hayama-san? What happened to Kun? I study her face to see she looks somewhat angry after asking. Does this mean she cares about me? Yeah right.

"Hayama was asking about Yuigahama" I say with a sigh, indicating to her as she is visible through the classroom door. Yukinoshita nods and closes her eyes, seems like she was thinking.

"She doesn't look okay does she?" she suddenly asks, I shake my head and start walking. I don't expect her to follow me but she does. I make my way to my spot stopping for a MAX Coffee on the way and sit down, to my surprise Yukinoshita sits next to me, though not very close.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean after what happened I can imagine how she feels, probably heartbroken" I say with a blush which turns to a morbid expression. Yukinoshita's face drops as well when I say this. We sit in silence as I drink my can, nothing is said till the bell rings indicating the end of lunch. Yukinoshita gets up and dusts herself off; I stand up and do the same. We walk back towards our classes stopping as we reach my class, Yukinoshita turn to me and waves.

"See you in club" she says quietly, a morbid look on her face. I guess seeing Yuigahama changed her mood.

"Yeah, see ya" I respond with a wave as well. I turn to my classroom and when I enter the classroom with all eyes on me, some people are even whispering. I hear things like I insulted Hayama or his friends to the odd thing about me and Yukinoshita walking together. I ignore the stares and make my way to my seat and to my surprise, Tobe of all people walks up to me.

"Hey Hikitani-kun, are you dating Yukinoshita-san?" what? The whole class becomes quite as he asks this, everyone is looking at me making me feel somewhat uncomfortable. Hayama, Miura and Yuigahama are all staring at me with more intensity then everyone else.

"Excuse me?" I ask. Tobe looks at me with his typical look and repeats the question.

"Are you dating Yukinoshita-san?" I stare at him in disbelief.

"What? Who the hell told you that?" He moves his hand to his chin and looks like he was thinking, if he is capable of that.

"People saw you walking with her earlier; they said you both walked downstairs then disappeared and then you were both seen walking back to class together" He explains to me, great of course people would assume that and believe every rumor they are told. I sigh and look him dead in the eyes with the most serious look I can muster, I can see him flinch at my glare and struggle to keep eye contact with me. In my coldest voice I tell him my answer.

"Of course you would believe a rumor like that, Yukinoshita and I are not dating. We are simply acquaintances and were discussing something that none of you need to know. Do I make myself clear when I say that Yukinoshita and I are not dating?" I ask him.

"Y-Yes Hikitani-kun" he stutters out, might as well get another point through to him whilst he is like this.

"It's _Hikigaya_ , get it right" I emphasize my name and he nods before running back to his clique. I sit down and here people start murmuring and ignore them, waiting for class to start so everyone's attention leaves me.

* * *

Class passes by without much action and soon all the students are pouring out of their rooms going to their respective clubs or going home, how I wish I could do that as well. I make my way over to the clubroom and open the door, greeted by the smell of tea and the sight of Yukinoshita sitting alone at the table, reading her a book on cats. I walk over to my seat and sit down, to my surprise though there is already my cup filled with tea in front of me.

"Yo" I say simply, fishing out my light novel, Yukinoshita looks up from her book and greets me.

"Good afternoon Hikigaya-kun, It seems like you caused quite the rouse today, I heard people muttering about you as I walked towards the clubroom. The last time this happened was back at the cultural festival" She says with a smirk, doesn't she know that some of the rumors were about her. Guess I should point it out.

"You know one thing people were muttering about was that you and I might be dating; Tobe even came up to me and asked which is another thing people are talking about. I told him that we aren't dating and are only acquaintances, albeit rudely but I got my point across" Yukinoshita seemed to frown when I mentioned we are only acquaintances, I don't know why she seems upset about it though, does she want us to be friends or something? Maybe I'm reading into this too much.

Our conversation is interrupted by an angry Miura Yumiko slamming our clubroom door open and stomping her way over in front of me.

"What did you do to Yui" she demands, pointing her finger at me and staring into my eyes. I would be lying if I said I wasn't afraid. I gulp and stare back at her.

"That is none of your concern Miura, It is for me to solve alone and I will in due time when I get the chance" I tell her, she doesn't accept my answer though.

"What did you do Hikigaya-kun" okay wow, she actually knows my real name. This is quite scary really; I look at Yukinoshita to see if she has anything to say. She sighs rubbing her temples and looks at Miura.

"Due to certain events on Friday Yuigahama-san saw she has been feeling down, I do not want to explain to you what happened as it is personal between Hikigaya-kun, Yuigahama-san and I, as Hikigaya-kun said we will solve this in our own time, you have nothing to worry about Miura-san" Yukinoshita says with a minimal explanation, only stating that something has happened and it will be dealt with.

"Good, because Yui is waiting on the roof for you Hikio, you better go to her now or so help you" she says turning her attention back to me. Yukinoshita looks at me with worry evident in her eyes, I stand up and sigh.

"Alright, I'll go talk to her" I walk towards the door and go to open it when Yukinoshita's voice stops me.

"Hikigaya-kun…" I turn to her as she trails off; she seems to be thinking of something but doesn't voice it.

I turn back round and make my way to the same location where Yukinoshita ran to after my request. Preparing myself for what's to come I steel my nerves, I need to get my points clearly across or this might cost Yukinoshita's friendship with Yuigahama. I open the door to see Yuigahama staring over the railing, she looks up as she hears the door close and stares into my eyes, she looks serious and nothing like the normal air headed Yuigahama I am used to.

"Hikki, are you and Yukinon dating" I knew she would ask something like this. I shake my head and answer.

"Yukinoshita and I are not dating" I tell her sternly, she contemplates my answer and moves on.

"Do you love Yukinon?" Now that's a question I need to ask myself as well, I agree like everyone else that she is beautiful but that doesn't mean I love her. Thinking back to all the times we have had together, good and the bad, I can genuinely say I have had fun when I am around her. That sounds weird for someone like me but I actually have, I certainly enjoy our banter and discussions and she seems like a genuinely interesting person. We act like friends even though we aren't and she has rejected me twice when I asked. All these thoughts running through my head make me thing back to the Infirmary and our kiss that had to mean something doesn't it? I initiated the kiss so does that mean I love her, I think I have feelings for her to some degree but can it be called love? I shake my head and answer the question.

"I don't know" I answer simply, this brings tears to Yuigahama's eyes, my heart hurts when I see this, I know what's coming after this, she is probably going to tell me her feelings, I steel my nerves and wait for her to speak.

"Hikki I love you" My eyes widening and my heart starts beating faster and I have no time to react before she asks me another question.

"Do you love me?" she asks the question which hurts me the most, there is no doubt I like Yuigahama as a person but I know I don't love her, I have considered a relationship with her before but I don't think it will work out. Yuigahama does not deserve someone like me; I am to rotten for her. There are many other people whom she should love; I am not one of them. I turn to her and look her in the eyes; it seems she knows what is coming just by the look on my face and knows what I'm going to say, it's happened before and it's happening again.

"No, I do not" I can see her heart break the second my words leave my mouth, tears visibly fall from her eyes as she speaks up.

"Why? Am I not good enough? Is it because of Yukinon? Do you love her? Is it because I don't have long black hair? Is it because I'm not smart and don't get the best grades? Is it because I am not rich? Is it because I don't insult you enough? Were you just lying to me to make me hope that I have a chance? Were you just toying with my heart when you promised we would go on a date someday? Why don't you love me Hikki? I was always there for you even when you didn't want me, I stayed your friend even after you rejected me, I genuinely care for you and you can't accept that? Are you really the type of person Yukinon has described you to be with her insults? Can you even feel love? Is it because I didn't kiss you like Yukinon did?" She yells at me Tears freely falling from her eyes and sobs escaping from her mouth.

Her words leave me speechless, but also makes me remember back to the fireworks festival and what Haruno said, it seems like I have to congratulate her on being right. I'm brought out of my thought by Yuigahama rapidly walking towards me, she grabs my collar and I can see she is moving in for a kiss. I instinctively cover my lips with my hand stopping her from kissing me; I have no idea why I did this though. She lets go of me once she realizes she kissed my hand. She looks at me with betrayal in her eyes and slaps me and shoves past me running towards the door. I hear it slam shut and just stand there with my left cheek feeling numb from her slap; I can officially say I have destroyed my relationship with Yuigahama. I realize I fucked up one of my objectives which was preserving Yukinoshita's friendship with her. I hear the door open and Miura and Yukinoshita walk out onto the roof, both looking down after what I assume they heard. I continue to stand there waiting for someone to speak but no one does. I sigh and turn around, walking past Yukinoshita and Miura.

"I'm sorry Hikio, I didn't know what happened" I guess she is apologising for before.

"Its fine" I reply in a monotone voice. I turn to Yukinoshita who looks to be on the brink of crying.

"I-I'm sorry Yukinoshita, I-I might have destroyed both our friendships with Yuigahama"

"It is okay, something like this was bound to happen if a situation like this arouse, all we can do is move on, and maybe in the future we can rekindle our friendship with her." I nod to her and turn back to the door. We walk back towards the clubroom and as we get there I see my tea has gone cold, I down it quickly and turn to Yukinoshita.

"Can we end club early today? I don't really feel like staying at school right now" She only nods and packs her things.

The three of us walk out of the clubroom, Yukinoshita locking it in the process. We stop by the office to drop off the key. As we exit the school I walk towards my bike, Yukinoshita and Miura keep walking, not that I expect them to wait for me or anything anyway. As I walk towards the exit I notice that both Yukinoshita and Miura have stopped and are talking to each other, they notice me and instantly cease there conversation. We stand there awkwardly for a while till I speak up.

"Later" I say to Yukinoshita and Miura, seems like they head in the same direction to get home, I never expected that.

"See you" Miura says, Yukinoshita opens her mouth to probably say goodbye but is cut off by a loud shout.

"Yukino-chan, I'm here to pick you up" Haruno says as she walks over to us.

"Nee-san, I don't think there's anything you need me for" Yukinoshita responds, putting on a serious face.

"Okaasan told me to stay with you for a while" She says with a stoic face, seems like she is just carrying out her mother's orders.

"Why all of a sudden?"

"Oh, I think you know why" She turns to me and smirks.

"That has nothing to do with you Nee-san, its none of your business; this is for me to decide myself not mothers"

"Do you even have a 'self'?" Haruno suddenly asks.

"Haven't you been following in my footsteps all along, do you really have thoughts to speak of, you have always been left free to do as you please, but you've never made any decisions of your own. Even now, you have no idea how to act, what exactly do you want?" Haruno lays in to Yukinoshita who can't find anyway to defend herself. Miura seems to be getting more pissed by the second.

"What the hell are you even talking about and why are you talking about that here?" Miura suddenly says, Haruno turns her gaze to Miura and smirks.

"Oh you're that girl Hayato uses to keep all the other girls away from him, Miura Yumiko-san. Have you still not figured out he is just using you to stop other girls from confessing to him? Are you that pathetic to chase someone around when you don't even know who that person really is? The relationship you have with him is built up on lies; all his actions are a façade. Yet you still…"

"HARUNO" I yell at her "Shut the fuck up and leave, we don't want to have to deal with your antics right now" Haruno seems shocked by my sudden outburst, Yukinoshita has a hint of fear in her eyes and Miura looks oddly impressed? She turns to me and smirks.

"Does it have anything to do with Yuigahama running off in tears?" Of course that woman saw her, damn bitch.

"That is none of your business, now please leave I have had enough of you and I am sure both Yukinoshita and Miura have as well, go show your fake self where you're wanted" She looks at me skeptically then smiles.

"Oh do you want to be left alone with Yukino-chan again? Maybe you will kissu some more? I owe you some tea now don't I?" once again all three of our eyes widen, god this woman, changing the subject so easily. How did she even know we did that? Does she have spies or something? Suddenly she starts laughing.

"Ahahahahaha, Your reactions just now, I can see you questioning how I know. It turns out its quiet easy to get information out of a crying girl. Yukino-chan you can tell me how the kissu was when we get home, I mean it's not like you have anywhere else to go" Yukinoshita flushes when Haruno mentions telling her about the kiss. We all stand there as Haruno walks off, till Miura talks again.

"Um, Yukinoshita-san, if you like, y-you can s-stay over my place tonight. We have school off tomorrow so you can go home then" Did the Fire Queen really just ask the Ice Queen over to her house?

"M-Miura-san, you don't have to do that for me, I was going to ask Hikigaya-kun if…"

"Huh? You were going to stay over his house? Why would you want to stay there, with someone like him?" she says sarcastically, Yukinoshita giggles at this.

"I guess your right Miura-san, staying in that man's house may not be good. He has already stolen my first kiss so god knows what he will take next if I was asleep" We both flush after she says and an awkward silence takes over.

"A-Anyway, I also wanted to talk to you two about Hayato" she says quietly. Wait, does that mean she invited me to her house as well. I hope these two don't try to enslave me, god knows what they will try to do maybe they will tie me up and have their way with me. I abruptly stop my thoughts before they become too perverted and nod to Miura, signally I'm fine with what she said. We start to walk and make our way towards Miura's house.

* * *

We stop at a fairly average looking middle class house, very similar to my own. We enter to front yard and Miura tells me where to put my bike. We walk to the front door and Miura opens it.

"Tadaima" she calls as she enters the house "Just leave your shoes here" She indicates to where her own shoes are resting.

"Okaerinasai" A mature womanly voice calls back, then a beautiful blonde with blue eyes walks out from what I assume is the living room. She definitely looks foreign, guess that's where Miura got her hair from.

"Ohh Yumiko, You brought friends over" she says with a smile. Miura blushes and introduces us.

"This is Hikigaya Hachiman and Yukinoshita Yukino"

"Nice to meet you Hikigaya-kun, Yukinoshita-san, my name is Chitoge Miura, It's nice to meet you" she says with a bow. I awkwardly stand there and Yukinoshita bows back.

"It's a pleasure Miura-san" I just nod to her. Miura leads us to the living room and tells us to sit and wait for her, her mother offers us drinks and we both accept. Five minutes later she comes down in a normal looking purple shirt and some black shorts. She sits down and puts on a serious face, down to business I guess.

"Umm, about Hayato…I-Is it really true what Haruno-san said? Is he really just using me?" she looks really upset and I can't help but pity her, It seems like her feelings for Hayama really are genuine and she must have had her heart broken when she heard what Haruno said to her.

"Yeah, most of its true, he really does put on a façade whilst at school, pretending to be everyone's Hayama Hayato. But I'm not sure about the not caring part; he got pissed off earlier when talking about Yuigahama and also during the marathon when I asked him about you, basically asking him if you were useful in keeping girls off him, he didn't completely respond but he did tell me off, He has also told me multiple times he is not the nice guy everyone thinks he is and I'm sure he has lied in the past, whilst I'm at it I might as well tell you he didn't specify but I know he isn't choosing any sciences" I spill most of the things that I know about Hayama to Miura, this doesn't change her mood and even makes her have some tears in her eyes.

"S-So do you think I have a chance with him? Was all these years of me being in love with him wasted? Should I just give up?" I shake my head to her.

"I'm not sure it's the truth but I think he is just afraid to show his true self, maybe if you were able to get him to open up more and show you his true self you could show him that you love him regardless of if he puts up a façade or not, but that has the backlash of you maybe not liking his true self" I explain to her. She smiles a bit after I tell her this.

"Thanks Hikio, maybe you're not so bad after all" She gives me a grin and I turn away blushing, damn woman, how can you just suddenly change moods like that. Then Miura shows a side to us that we have never seen before.

"What Hikio did you get all flustered because a beautiful girl smiled at you" she teases. Yukinoshita giggles along with her.

"Seems like it is true, Hikigaya-kun, doesn't have very good social skills, so someone like you smiling to him must be a new experience" she joins Miura in the teasing. They tease me for the next 10 minutes seemingly getting along, who knew the Fire and Ice Queens could become friends? Well only when they are teasing me it seems. Ah good they have finally stopped teasing me. Miura-san walks into the room with more refreshments and biscuits.

"Mother, I was wonder if Yukino-san can stay over for the night, some things happened earlier and she doesn't really want to go home today" Miura's mother seems taken aback a bit by the question but smiles.

"That's alright; Yukino-san is welcome to stay over for the night, though she doesn't have any clothes to wear so she will have to borrow yours"

"Thank you Miura-san, Yumiko-san" Since when did she start calling her by her first name? Miura-san walks off somewhere now it's the perfect time to get Yukinoshita back at her for teasing me.

"You sure you want to borrow some of Miura's clothes? I mean wouldn't they be too big for you?" I ask, both girls instantly stare at me.

"Hentai" they say simultaneously. Well that plan failed. I pull out my phone to check the time. 7:00pm? How long have we been here for? Komachi would have made dinner by now and might be missing me. I stand up and turn to the girls.

"Seems like I will take my leave now, Komachi might get worried about me" I tell them, Miura sends me a confused glare, guess she forgot who she was.

"Komachi is my little sister; You saw her at the summer camp last year" She nods to me indicating she remembers and gets up, Yukinoshita tailing behind her.

"Well then I will be on my way, goodbye Miura, Yukinoshita" I walk to my bike and pick it up.

"Goodbye Hikigaya-kun"

"See you Hikio"

They say to me, I give them a short wave and exit the front yard, mounting my bicycles I make my way back towards my own home where hopefully food is waiting.

* * *

"So you and Hikio Huh?" Yumiko-san suddenly asks, we were both in bed in her room, me on the floor in a futon.

"E-Excuse me" I ask blushing at her asking.

"Well I did here what both Yui and your sister said, apparently you two kissed" I flush even more at this.

"W-We did" I admit to her that in fact Hikigaya-kun and I did kiss; she turns to me on her side and smiles.

"So you two are going out? Is that why Yui was sad, I am more perceptive then you think and I know Yui has feelings for him" Seems like I underestimated her.

"Yes, I know to, Th-That's why I was holding back; I didn't want to hurt Yuigahama-san. But the kiss just happened; I didn't want to stop it at the time because simply I was in heaven. I never thought Hikigaya-kun would be so bold to kiss me, he even cupped my cheek" I flush at the memory and I hear Yumiko-san giggle.

"So you do like him then? Why don't you confess? I mean after what happened with Yui you should be fine to right? You can always fix your friendship later once you and Hikio are dating" Whilst I agree with what Yumiko-san said I can't do that can I? Would Yuigahama-san hate me if I dated Hikigaya-kun? Wouldn't it just make it worse than it already is? My thoughts are cut off by Yumiko-san.

"Ahh, I know! You should go on a date with him! Then you two can work out the things between you and you can confess, maybe Hikio even returns your feelings. As you said, Hikio was the one who kissed you" I blush as she suggests me going on a date with him.

Maybe I should go on a date with him, though would he accept if I asked him? I'm sure he would, I could ask him out tomorrow since we have the day off and then I will confess my feelings to him. Regardless of the outcome I should, then because after that I can either move on or have a relationship with him. I did reject his last friendship proposal for this reason, I was hoping he would see through it but he didn't so I guess I should take actions into my own hands. I will go on a date with him and tell him that I love him. If he accepts then I will be the happiest girl alive, if he declines I will be sad for a while but I can move on. This is the best choice; I must thank Yumiko-san for this suggestion.

"Thank you Yumiko-san, I will go on a date with Hikigaya-kun. I will ask him tomorrow and then sort things out between us" I say with new found determination, I will tell that man that I love him, whether he likes it or not! I start thinking of all the positive outcomes of my hopeful date with him tomorrow, I also cannot help my excitement and smile as I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **AN: So that's chapter 3, next week or sometime this week Chapter 4 will come out.**

 **I couldn't think of a name for Yumiko's mother so I just called her Chitoge in reference to Nisekoi I guess.**

 **Anyway Fav/Follow or Review if you like and see you next chapter!**


	4. There's No Going Back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Oregairu

 **AN: Thank you everyone for the Favs/Follows and Reviews, I really appreciate them and they keep me writing this story. Anyway here is chapter 4 and this will be the end of me coping from the anime and LN. It should be all original content from now on which I hope will be good, I have the next 3 chapters somewhat planned and should start writing them soon, expect them this week or next week. If you like could you please suggest chapter names for chapters, I have found I am not very good at it and would like the help so leave them in the reviews if you want to. Also please give me ideas for Yukino's parents names as they will be showing up soon! Anyway as normal Fav/Follow or Review if you want to and enjoy!**

* * *

"So Onii-chan, has anything interesting happened lately?" Komachi appears in front of me suddenly, studding me intently. I look up from my beloved Vita-chan and look at her, seeing her smile widen as she prepares to dig information out from me.

"Nothing really" I say nonchalantly as I turn my attention back to my game. I her giggles to my left but continue to ignore her.

"Then could you please explain why Yukino-san called me this morning telling me to get some decent clothes ready for you?" She asks, wait what? Why did Yukinoshita call Komachi and tell her that, suddenly my phone starts ringing on the coffee table. Komachi smirks and picks it up before for I can reach it, and answers the call and putting it on loud speaker. I stare at her and sit up, she hands me the phone with a smirk and I see the contact ID.

"Hello?" I ask, I hear a small yelp from the phone before a voice comes through it.

"H-Hello Hikigaya-kun, a-are you free today? I know Komachi-san has her entrance exams today and I am only asking you out of courtesy" Yukinoshita's says though the phone. Why is she asking if I am free though? Of course I am but why is she interested.

"I am" I answer slowly, I hear her sigh through the phone and wait for her to speak.

"I-I was w-wondering…" she trails off and I hear another voice through the phone.

"Come on just ask him already" the person I assume is Miura Yumiko complains to Yukinoshita, wait what are they planning? This can't be good, both Fire and Ice Queen working together and there first target is me. What do they want from me? Should I be afraid for my life? I look towards Komachi to see her with a massive grin plastered on her face, Oi why are you smiling? Are you in on this as well? Have I done anything to you as your Onii-chan? Please forgive me if I have. I beg her with my eyes but she doesn't seem to notice. I hear movement from the phone and a squeak from Yukinoshita.

"Anyway Hikio, Yukino was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with her today, with the kiss you shared and all the stuff that's happened recently she wants to sort things out you know?" she says nonchalantly, I hear Komachi gasp.

"OMG Onii-chan, you and Yukino-san kissed? Is my Onii-chan finally not going to be alone all his life? Am I going to have an older sister! Please Yukino-san take Onii-chan away and become my Nee-chan!" Komachi blurts out to me and the phone, jumping up and down whilst clapping her hands. I instantly flush and avert my eyes, I'm way too embarrassed right now to look at you right now, sorry Komachi-chan, please forgive me.

"Onii-chan, you are going on that date whether you want to or not. Your future is at risk here! Come on get up! I already prepared clothes for you so hurry up and get changed, freshen up whilst you're at it" she says as she shoves me off the couch and towards the stairs.

I reluctantly walk towards the bathroom; Komachi has stolen my phone and seems to be talking to one of the two girls on it. Whilst in the shower I am left to my thoughts, Yukinoshita apparently wants to go on a date with me, that itself is a shock, but after what Miura said I can't help but wonder why. I know it has something to do with the kiss and all but why? Is she going to confess to me or something, yeah right Yukinoshita having feelings for me and confessing, she doesn't even like me for god's sake. Maybe she is going to tell me to forget the kiss and just move on seeing as I have no chance with her, then degrade me for stealing her first kiss or something. Then again she did give me her number and kiss me on the cheek on her own accord, does that mean she really does have feelings for me? She isn't blatantly obvious like Yuigahama was but she has displayed signs if I think about it, blushing and averting her eyes many times if I recall right. But she is just socially awkward like me; she probably didn't want to look into my eyes and was embarrassed to be talking to me or something. Would I even accept her feelings if she did confess though, with no doubt I can say I feel something for Yukinoshita but is it love or just infatuation? Am I even ready to be in a relationship? I have never been in one before and haven't planned on being in one for a while anyway, maybe in college/university but not now. If she does confess, should I just accept it for the hell of it? Not everyone has the chance to date Yukinoshita Yukino, but that would be just playing with her heart wouldn't it. That goes completely against my request and I don't think I could fare to see Yukinoshita heartbroken like that. From what I have heard from her, she has enough of that already from a combination of her Mother, Haruno and that damn bastard Hayama. I don't know there history but it seems like he did do something to her which broke her heart. Maybe I can mend her by showing her proper love and acceptance, I know she has dependency issues though; she has to fix that herself. But thinking back to what Yuigahama said makes me doubt I could help her. Can I even love someone? I know I love Komachi a lot and to a degree my parents, but can I, Hikigaya Hachiman, love Yukinoshita Yukino? My thoughts are cut off by loud bangs on the bathroom door.

"HURRY UP ONII-CHAN! I have to go soon so I need to walk you to the station to make sure you don't run away or ditch Yukino-san" Komachi yells, I sigh and turn the shower off, guess I will have to find out during this date.

I give my hair a short rub drying it to some degree, then wrap my towel around my waste an head to the sink to brush my teeth, I already done this when I woke up but having good breath won't hurt right, it be a more pleasant taste when kissing wouldn't it. Images of me and Yukinoshita kissing in various places around Chiba, I flush instantly and shake my head, like that will happen. I open the door to see no Komachi in sight but a cat standing in front of the bathroom door. Kamakura meows at me and walks off acting all high and mighty, did Komachi leave him there to guard the door and make sure I go to my room? I enter my room to find the clothes Komachi has set out for me lying on my bed, black pants and undershirt, a dark green dress shirt and a brown winter jacket to top it off. I examine myself in the mirror after putting them on and I must say, they look quite good I guess, though as I have heard it is kind of hard to make anything look good on me. I grab my wallet and keys to the house since both of us will be leaving and make my way down stairs where Komachi is waiting with my phone, she gives it to me and opens the door.

"Here you go Onii-chan, now it's onto your date! Komachi set everything up for you with Yukino-san so all you have to do is walk with her and hold her hand, Gahh that's worth a lot of Komachi points!" Komachi pulls me out of the house and I lock the door and we make our way to the train station I am to meet Yukinoshita at, which I still haven't been told which one that is Komachi. I glare at her and she ignores me whilst we walk, she has a slight skip in her step as well.

* * *

We arrive at Kasairinkaikoen Station and Komachi drags me out of the train and out of the station, Komachi drags me down the stairs so quickly I almost face plant.

"Oi slow down your going to kill me Komachi" I scold her; she turns and smiles to me.

"Sorry Onii-chan, I'm just excited for you is all, You better come home with Yukino-san as your girlfriend or I will disown you" My Imouto will disown me? But she never owned me in the first place, unless she treats our brother/sister relationship as a slave/master relationship. I guess in that case I am the slave and she could disown me. Not like she already doesn't treat me like a slave, but I will do it for her since she is my Imouto and you should always love your Imouto. Seriously even I'm thinking I may be siscon myself now.

"Yahallo, Yukino-san, Yumiko-san" Komachi yells and waves to said people, wait why is Miura here as well? Well they were talking on my phone this morning, but that doesn't explain why she was here.

"Yo" I give my normal greeting with a brief nod, no need to change it anyway.

"Hey Komachi-san, Hikio" Miura greets us, looking like she'd rather be somewhere else then here.

"Good morning Komachi-san, Hi-Hikigaya-kun" Yukinoshita flushes after greeting me, damn women why do you have to blush, your making me blush now as well. This is simply two acquaintances hanging out nothing else, but she did call it a date in the call. Good job Hachiman, your making yourself blush even more. Komachi suddenly pulls Yukinoshita and I together and forces our hands together.

"Now, Now Onii-chan, make sure you hold Yukino-sans hand so she can lead you to where your date will be and make sure you keep holding it afterwards as well as it is something people do on a date!" Yukinoshita and I blush as she holds our hands together and starts to lecture us on what to do in a date.

"…and then you end it with confessing your love for each other and then kiss! Anyway Yumiko-san and I will leave you to it now as I have my exam and Yumiko-san has her own business. Have fun you two"

"Don't mess this up Onii-chan and make sure you compliment her on her looks" Komachi leans towards me and whispers, she then walks off with Miura. Yukinoshita then looks down blushing.

"H-Hikigaya-kun, you can let go now" I look down to see I am still holding her hand, I release her hand and once again become a flushing mess, I swear I see Yukinoshita pout a little though when I let go.

"A-Ah sorry, also you look g-good" I wasn't lying though, she was wearing a red shirt, black skirt with leggings under it and a black winter coat with white lining which also matched her boots, which were of similar colour. Then again she could probably put a cardboard box on and look good.

"T-thank you, Yumiko-san lent me these clothes as I didn't want to go home to see Nee-san" She flushes and grasps her hands together.

"A-Anyway, follow me Hikigaya-kun and we will proceed to where our d-date will be held" Why did you stutter and say that whilst looking cute Yukinoshita, god damn it you made me blush again. Hachiman since when did you become so weak to this woman, if she finds out you will be doomed for the rest of your life. But would I really be doomed? I mean being with her for the rest of her life suggests that we would have to get married. Pfft like that would even happen, don't make yourself laugh Hachiman. I stop myself from chuckling at my somewhat self-deprecating thought and look in front of me seeing that we arrive at The Sea Park?

"The Sea Park, are you fine with it being here?" I question Yukinoshita who is in front of me as we go down the escalator.

"Yes, this will be fine. It also has the benefit of keeping us out of the snow" I can see the logic behind that I guess, I fall in step with her and we start to make out way around the park. Something catches my eye and I walk over to it, Yukinoshita trailing behind me.

"Wow look Hammerhead sharks" I lean against the glass and stare at the various types of sharks, though the hammerhead catches my attention the most.

"Sharks?" Yukinoshita says uncomfortably from beside me.

"Oh sorry, we can move if you're uncomfortable" I turn to look at Yukinoshita, she flushes and looks away.

"N-No, you seem to be having fun" I'm having fun? Huh guess I am, the distinct click of a phone taking a picture is heard and I instantly turn my head to a family of three, the parents are taking a picture of their daughter in front of the shark tank, Yukinoshita catches me looking and turns to them.

"Umm, excuse me, are you allowed to take pictures here?" she enquirers the parents, the mother turns to her and smiles.

"Yes you are dear; does your boyfriend want to take some pictures of them?" We both blush at her and Yukinoshita gives a slight nod and the Woman smiles at us.

"Do you want me to take a picture of both of you together?" I hear picture and instantly think of how jealous Komachi will be of me.

"Yes please!" I say handing the woman my phone with the camera open.

"Okay you two, stand together now" Yukinoshita moves closer to me instantly cause me to flush, she was no better than me though so I divert my attention to the phone. I hear the click and the woman hands back my phone.

"Thank you for taking our picture" Yukinoshita bows to her,

"Don't worry about it, I'm all for young love and understand if you want to make some memories together, anyway I will leave you to on your date now" She says giving us a smile, We both flush again for what could have been the 50th time in the last 30 minutes. Silence once again engulfs us as we roam around the park, looking at the various attractions around the park. We roam around till we reach a dirty looking tank; the description instantly catches my eye.

"They live in muddy streams and don't swim much and they gobble up prawns and stuff that try to pass by. Living the dream" Yukinoshita puts on a disgusted face and stares at me.

"You emphasize with them? Though now you mention it, this fish does resemble a certain someone, right Fishigaya-kun?" Of course she has to insult me, leave it to Yukinoshita to turn something you said around onto you.

"We're not in the least bit similar and neither are our names" I reply to her, she seems to ignore me and starts walking away, I sigh and follow her. We reach a small tank that is outside of the main building, Yukinoshita seems to be studying one of the sharks in it intently.

"Catsharks? This makes no sense. Surely they must resemble cats in some way if they're to take their name" Yukinoshita says whilst rolling up her sleeve.

"Oh, do you have to react to anything with "cat" in its name, huh? Well you do have a pesky, frisky love of cats, after all" I tease her to get her back from earlier. She narrows her eyes at me then turns her attention back to the shark, putting her arm in the water and touching it, she gasps then starts petting it.

"I guess it does feel like a cat's tongue to the touch" she describes whilst petting it.

"That's just what shark skin's like, woman" I mutter and she ignores me and pulling out her hand from the water.

"Oh look, there is a ray as well" she touches it and retracts her hand.

"Eww, It feels like something similar I have touched though, Hikigaya-kun" damn woman has to insult me any chance she gets.

"Excuse me; could you stop treating me like a ray, I don't discharge mucus from my skin okay?" She smirks at me and turns her attention to a screech coming from our right. She starts to walk away and I follow her. We reach the penguin enclosure and I can't keep my eyes off the birds I am seeing right now.

"Oh my god, they're adorable!" I pull out my phone and start to take pictures "I need to take pics and send them to Komachi"

"Siscon, but they are quite cute." Yukinoshita instantly says

"What am I not allowed to take pictures for my Imouto? Or perhaps you want me to take pictures of you with the penguins?" A tint of red lines her cheeks and she nods, handing me her phone. I walk back and take some pictures of her, some of which she has a small smile in.

I walk back to her and hand her phone back, I take a glance down at the sign and give it a brief read. The thing that stuck out to me was the fact that two penguins will stay together till one of them dies. Seems it caught Yukinoshita's attention as well and we both blush. We walk to the next attraction and see it's a big tank in a small room, rows of seats laid out behind rails, looks like they use this place as a display sometimes, maybe to show some of the rarer fish they have here. We stand next to each other and a big orange fish catches Yukinoshita's eye, she looks up at it and speaks.

"Some are left free all by themselves, I see" she comments on it.

"Well yeah, that one's pretty big after all"

"Unable to find a place to belong, without a pillar of support… Hiding in the crowd, going with the flow and following in others' footsteps, until eventually running into an invisible wall"

"Which fish are you talking about?" I enquire.

"Myself"

I widen my eyes and turn to her; she continues to stare at this fish with a slight smile on her face. Yukinoshita needs a pillar of support huh? Never thought the Ice Queen would need one, she seems so perfect after all. Seems like what she said was true though, with all the things with her family and the fact she lives alone I wouldn't be surprised if she has run into an invisible wall. But what is that wall though, I could ask her myself but I doubt she would give me an answer. We walk away from the tank and back towards the main building, we walk by a tank filled with jelly fish and I can't help but think that they look like fireworks. I briefly remember back to when I was with Yuigahama at the festival on our so called "date", it was similar to this but why do I feel different? Is it because I am with Yukinoshita this time? I shake my head and continue walking. We end up at the entrance again, Yukinoshita giving a sigh. I look at her to see her shoulders slumped a little.

"Are you tired? We can go home now if you want?" Yukinoshita shakes her head and looks towards the Ferris wheel, its spinning round now unlike it was when we arrived, and I guess it's open for rides now.

"Do you want to go on that?" I ask her, she blushes and replies with a nod, guess it will be somewhat relaxing since we can sit down and rest after all the walking we just did. We make our way over to see that the ride is free; Huh didn't know it would be a good thing though since I would have had to pay for her according to Komachi's lecture before. We enter our cart and sit in silence, Yukinoshita sitting in front of me. I look out the window and start thinking to myself. Hiding its instability, it slowly continues to turn. Instead of making any progress it simply goes around in circles. We pass the top of the rotation and I have to say the view does look good from up here; I turn to Yukinoshita to see she is smiling and looking at the view as well. Even so, eventually it has to come to an end. We walk out of our cart and that same family from before enters it after us, the mother gives us a wave and a smile before the doors close and the ride sets off again.

* * *

We walk around and end up at an over look of the bay area, with the sun setting in front of us. None of us say a word for at least 5 minutes till Yukinoshita turns to me.

"H-Hikigaya-kun" she calls my name, I turn to face her as well and she blushes, looking away. I wait for her to continue but can't help but blush. Yukinoshita shakes her head and steels herself.

"Hikigaya-kun, I have something to tell you, are you willing to listen to me?" Suddenly her eyes are filled with determination I have never seen from her before, whatever she is going to say must be important and probably will change our relationship forever, because once this happens, there's no going back. I slowly nod my head and attempt to keep my breathing in check, my hearts threatening to burst out of my chest any second now.

"Hikigaya Hachiman, You are a cynical, pessimistic, apathetic and somewhat narcissistic at times. Most people think you are disgusting and creepy; your eyes look like those of a dead fish, and you wouldn't know proper posture if it hit you in the back of the head traveling at the speed of light. You have many bad points, to much to list at this point and most of all you are a loner, but still" Tears well up in her eyes as she looks at me, I force myself to keep eye contact with her even though every insult she threw at me made me flinch. My hearts beating so fast I could probably have a heart attack any second now and I wouldn't even have time to notice it.

"Hachiman, I love you"

As those words leave her mouth, my heart stops, at least I think it did, because now it's beating so fast I cannot control my breathing. Yukinoshita Yukino just confessed to me, Yukinoshita Yukino loves me. Never in my life did I think anything close to this was possible, I never thought someone other than my family could love me, even if I aspire to be a house husband I doubted I could even get married, despite what I say when I pride over it. But I certainly do not have any doubts that I feel something for Yukinoshita, but can I call it love? It could just be infatuation, though I enjoy being with her, I enjoy our banter, I enjoy the simple times where it's just us sitting in silence, reading in each other's presence, I like entering the club to the smell of tea every afternoon whilst she sits in her seat reading, looking like a goddess, I like the her smile despite how rare it is, I do care for her and after destiny land and probably before that as well I am definitely willing to help her with anything, and I personally want to make sure she is happy, but do I love her? I try to stutter out a response but nothing but noise comes out.

"I-Ah-I-Um…"

Yukinoshita cuts me off with her own lips, silencing me from saying anything else, I feel myself melting into the kiss, kissing her back with as much passion as she has put into her own, I almost instinctively wrapping my arms around her waist, feeling her arms snake around my neck. Once again like in the infirmary I tilt my head, deepening the kiss, Yukino offers no resistance at all and my grip tightens as I kiss her almost hungrily, but suddenly I notice the need for air arises. We break the kiss, panting heavily, there is a full minute before anyone does anything, but the wait was worth it as Yukinoshita gives me the most amazing smile I have ever seen, her bright blue eyes shining from the recent tears that have fallen from her eyes, the sunset enhancing the look even more. She looks simply beautiful is all I can say. I look her it the eyes and ask the question, after this there is no going back.

"Yukinoshita, at this current time as I speak, I can't say I love you, but I have a solution to find out if I do" Tears once again well up in her eyes, please wait until I finish Yukinoshita, I'm not breaking your heart.

"Yukinoshita Yukino, will you be my girlfriend?" Tears fall from her eyes and I panic, I move my hand to her cheek wiping away the tears.

"E-Eh why are you crying, please don't cry, I'll leave now if this is your way of rejecting me"

"Sh-Shut Hachiman, I-I'm not rejecting you, O-Of course I will, I will be your g-girlfriend" she says burring her head into my chest and moving her arms to around my waist and holding me tighter, I feel my jacket and shirt getting wetter by the second.

"So why are you crying then?" I ask almost desperately, she looks at me all teary eyed, the smile from before once again on her face.

"I-It's because I'm so happy, this is possibly the happiest day of my life" I can't help but smile after hearing this, looks like I managed to make her happy, hopefully now I can continue to as well, I want to see that smile more, I will do anything to make her smile like that again.

"I did it" I hear Yukinoshita say with barely a whisper, I feel her smile into my chest and can't help but smile as well, I think this is the happiest I have been for a very long time, and I hope it continues as well, seems like I can be optimistic if I want to. Yukinoshita turns her head to look towards the sun, still leaning on my chest; I turn my head to look towards it as well. I rest my cheek on her head and we stand in complete silence, watching the sun set till it's completely gone from the sky. Today was a good day, and nothing can change that.

* * *

 **AN: There you go, chapter 4. I just rewrote the confession scene and it's probably a bit OCC but I tried, anyway as I said at the top I have already planned the next 3 chapters so they should either come out weekly or whenever they are done. I made sure to proof read this as well so there should be fewer mistakes but please notify me if there are it would be really appreciated. Anyway I hoped you enjoy and see you next chapter!**


	5. Learning About The Past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Oregairu

 **AN: Here is chapter 5!**

 **Update: I just Rewrote the confession scene in chapter 4, Please give it a read before you read this, Thanks again QS for pointing out it was bad, I fully agreed with you on that. Anyway check it out if you want. Also Chapter names! Though they are probably bad.**

 **After looking at the stats to this story I can't help but thank everyone, the story has almost reached 7000 views! Also thank you to everyone who Favorited, Followed and Reviewed my Fic, even the questionable ones from people with who don't have accounts. QS, I took into account what you said and I agree it was sloppy, I plan to rewrite the confession scene in the future once I have improved my skills, I am a new author after all and this is my second Fic. Also could people come up with names for Yukino's parents, it be really helpful if you did and I fail at coming up with names and searching for good ones all the time which is a flaw I admit to also credit will be given to the persons who's name I decide to use, if they care for credit at all. I hope you enjoy this chapter and Fav/Follow or Review if you like, and enjoy!**

* * *

We stood watching the sunset until the sun completely disappeared from the sky, Yukinoshita resting her head on my chest, whilst I rest my cheek on her head, this is quite comforting I find, I wouldn't mind holding Yukinoshita like this more, good thing it is expected when dating someone. We were brought out of our moment by the sound of my phone going off. Reluctantly we break our embraces and both start blushing, looks like we both finally noticed what we were doing. I pull out my phone and see I have a message; I unlock my phone and open the message via the notification, the message was from Komachi saying that she finished her test and that she made her own way home. She also left a post script telling me she hopes it was going well with Yukinoshita, Oh Komachi you're in for a surprise. Maybe I will just outright tell her so she doesn't have to interrogate the answer out of me, mm that will be a good idea. I text back telling her it's fine and turn my attention back to Yukinoshita who was looking at her own phone. She looks up at me briefly and flushes, averting her eyes.

"Umm H-Hikigaya-kun it's getting late, I think we should leave" I check my phone to see it's almost 8:00pm, god how long were we standing there? I turn back to her.

"Ah, yeah it is, d-do you want me to walk you home?" I ask her, both of us are blushing once again.

"I-I wouldn't mind, Nee-san texted me saying she was leaving my apartment for the rest of the week so you can walk with me there" Haruno left her apartment, huh that's weird, but who knows with that girl, she seems like she is as free as a bird sometimes. Hopefully she was just being considerate to Yukinoshita though, even if she teases her a lot if you can read people like I can you could see she does care for her, as little as it may seem. I start to walk but stop as I feel a tug on my shirt, I turn to look at Yukinoshita who is currently very flustered and is looking down at the ground.

"C-Can we h-hold hands? I-I've seen c-couples do it all the time so…" My natural reaction to this is to flush and avert my eyes, now I see why she was so embarrassed. I nod and reply.

"I-I guess we can" A small smile forms on Yukinoshita's face and she grabs my hand, the warmth of her hand in mine is comforting and brings a smile of my own out, I entwine my fingers with hers like I have read many protagonists do and this shocks her briefly, then she tightens her grip on my hand and we start to walk side by side, hand in hand, towards the nearest train station. We arrive at Yukinoshita's apartment block a little over 30 minutes later, now we are standing here in front of the building, still hand in hand. Yukinoshita seems reluctant to let go and I can say I am as well, how did I become so attached to her in 30 minutes god I'm hopeless. I feel Yukinoshita's hand leave mine and pout, I doubt it was cute but it got her attention as she turns to me.

"T-Thank you for walking me home Hikigaya-kun" she gives me a small bow and a smile, I smile back and answer.

"It was no problem, I mean it's the b-boyfriends duty isn't it?" We both flush at this and Yukinoshita nods.

"Y-yes it is, and as the g-girlfriend I should thank you" Yukinoshita comes up to me and kisses my cheek, making my cheeks even more red, god Hachiman you're a flush fest today.

"W-Well, I should go now, Komachi might get worried"

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Hikigaya-kun" I smile at her once again.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" Yukinoshita waves and enters the building; I wait until the elevator doors close and star to walk home.

* * *

It's been 5 days since Yukinoshita and I became a couple, we got the rest of school off for the week after Wednesday due to the entrance exams, even if they didn't take up a whole day. Now it's Monday and I'm making my way to school as usual. We didn't do much last week other than talk or text on our phones, though we did go out for lunch yesterday, it was quite awkward but nice at the same time and it came with the benefit of a kiss from Yukinoshita. Dammit Hachiman, stop blushing, your embarrassing yourself even if you don't care for people's opinions of you. I shake my head to remove my blush and hop of my bike to walk with it into school, I put it in the second year's bike area, then head to the nearest vending machine I can find for some Max Coffee otherwise I won't be able to function properly for the day. There is still round 30 minutes till school starts so I have some time to kill, I walk to my spot and sit down, enjoying the early morning breeze, even if it is still winter it's still quite pleasant, though there is no sun as the sky is covered in clouds. I hear footsteps behind me and ignore them; the person walking past will probably do the same to me anyway, no point in making an effort for unnecessary movements. The footsteps stop and the sound of someone clearing their throat comes from behind me. Naturally I ignore it because who would talk to me, the sound happens again though the person sounds more irritated, I nonchalantly take a sip from my can and turn round to see an irritated Yukinoshita behind me, crap what have I done now? Well I just did ignore her for around 3 minutes.

"Oh. Yo" I say to her, she looks more irritated then she did previously now.

"Good morning Hikigaya-kun, care to explain why you ignored me?" Why do you care woman, isn't it obvious, naturally I don't communicate with people or pay attention to them so did you think I would turn around to some sound behind me, who knows if it even was for me, I don't want a repeat of the past.

"As you know…" I explain to her what I just thought in my mind and see she has somewhat calmed down, though she was rubbing her temples suppressing a non-existent head ache, she sighs and removes her hands from her temples.

"And here I was thinking of giving you a hello kiss, I guess you don't deserve one now after wasting my time" Wait, she was going to kiss me, please forgive me Yukinoshita-san and bless me with the feeling of your lips on my own. I pout and Yukinoshita giggles.

"I was only joking silly, stand up." I sigh and stand up, I see Yukinoshita look around, obviously checking for anyone who could see us. She then wraps her arms around my neck, my own wrapping around her waist.

We kiss for around 30 seconds before we both stop, once again looking around to see if anyone saw, thankfully no one was in view which, was a relief. Yukinoshita and I talked on our lunch date yesterday that we should keep our relationship a secret for now, one reason being Yuigahama, both of us don't want to hurt her anymore then we have already and I think her knowing about us would put the nail in the coffin for her to do something drastic or uncalled for. The second reason being Hayama, he would obviously relay the information to Yukinoshita's family, in turn probably ruining our relationship before it can even properly start. We also agreed we will keep it a secret until we hopefully get her parents approval, because then we can openly be in a relationship with no threat of her parents intervening. Of course I planned none of this and it was all Yukinoshita, but I definitely agree with it.

"So have any problems with Haruno, I know we saw each other yesterday but you never know with that woman" Haruno could be a problem as well, though it seems like she would support our relationship we can't help but be cautious, she did say upon first meeting me that If I was to ever become Yukinoshita's boyfriend that she would owe me tea. Maybe we could inform her of it, just not now, probably in the future, maybe a week or two.

"No I haven't, Nee-san hasn't contacted me since last week" Huh so she disappears for a week and hasn't contacted Yukinoshita even though her parents told her to move in with her, what's going on with you Haruno?

"Well that's good, keeps her out of our hair for now, unless she is planning something, she is unpredictable as hell" Our conversations cut short by the school bell ringing, great time for class. We walk towards the shoe lockers and switch into our indoor shoes. I walk up the stairs with Yukinoshita somewhat by my side and as we get to the top we separate, going our separate ways, with a brief wave to seem as inconspicuous as possible. I enter 2F to see only faceless randoms, guess the main bulk of the class isn't here yet, neither is my angel sadly. I would love for him to brighten up my day, though now I'm with Yukinoshita, would it be considered cheating if I think about him? Physiological and emotional cheating is a thing I just hope I'm not par taking in it, sorry Totsuka-san I can't think of you anymore, it would be a danger to my relationship. I pull out my headphones and LN, and wait for sensei to get her arse here and start home room.

* * *

Lunch time, probably my favorite time of school other than going home, but ever since that was taken away from me thanks to the club I guess I will settle with lunch. Normally I would be outside at my spot, even if it is winter. I find the cool temperature calming for some reason. Beats being stuck in a room full of people who don't know how to speak quietly, If only the snow didn't suddenly decide to start falling heavily, making the teachers tell us to have lunch inside today. I sit in my pose of "sleeping" and proceed to observe the class. Of course by class I mean the annoying clique that happens to be in this classroom, first thing I notice is Yuigahama is at least looking better, she is smiling and actually talking to her friends, though this could all just be an act. I move my eyes to Miura, who as always, is doing something on her phone and speaking when spoken to. Hayama of course is talking to Tobe and the two randoms no one cares about who hang around with the group, I'm broken from my observations by my phone going off, I groan and pull in out from my pocket, checking who could possibly be messaging me, I can probably easily nail down who though, as I don't have many numbers in my contacts. The message is from the Ice Queen, who is also my girlfriend; I check the message and blush.

Yukino: Hikigaya-kun, would you care to have lunch with me? I know we are supposed to keep our relationship a secret but it is quite lonely here in the clubroom without Yuigahama.

I reply back with a short reply.

Hachiman: Sure, I'll be down in a couple of minutes.

I pack up my stuff and prepare to leave the room, Totsuka stops me and asks shyly where I am going, Totsuka please don't blush you will make me blush as well.

"Hachiman, w-where are you going? Y-You seemed like you were asleep a minute ago but you suddenly got up" Sorry Totsuka-san I am once again going to have to lie to you, please forgive me. I mentally bow to him and prepare my answer.

"Ah, Totsuka, I am going to the toilet then the cafeteria" Hopefully he buys the answer, fortunately he does and waves me off as I leave the room, I intentionally make it look like I'm heading to the toilets away from the service clubs direction, this will make my journey longer but it will be more believable to people watching and who potentially heard my lie. I make my way down the familiar corridor towards the service club after looping my way round the school to get there, avoiding my classroom. Good thing I have stealth Hikki so most people didn't even pay attention to me. I open the door to see Yukinoshita sitting in her chair, elegantly eating out of a pink bento, the smell alone makes my mouth somewhat water but I quickly wipe it away and great her.

"Yo" I say as I walk over to my own seat, I sit down and pull out my light novel, I don't expect us to talk much anyway, plus we are both fine just sitting in silence and reading in each other's presence, something which I learned to enjoy thanks to this club. I hear Yukinoshita digging through her bag, probably getting her own novel, but I'm shocked as I see her pull out a blue bento. She gets up and walks over to me, placing it in front of me, I was blushing and struggling to keep eye contact at this point and Yukinoshita was no different. She talked about cooking me lunch yesterday but I didn't think she would actually do it, though looking at her bento I can't wait to open this up and see the food inside.

"H-Here, I-I made you a b-bento" I sit with my mouth agape, she really did make one for me, I think I'm in love, what is the saying, the way to into a man's heart is through his stomach? Right now I certainly think this is true.

"T-Thanks, though I didn't actually expect to you make me one" once again flushing Yukinoshita looks away.

"I thought I would try it, it was only a bit more effort on my part to make two bento's" she looks at me with a smile and a light blush on her cheeks; I guess she wants me to try it now. I can't wait to be honest, I know she is an amazing cook and there would be no way that this won't be one of the best meals I have had in a while. I eagerly unwrap the bento and open it, the smell comes first which is mouth-watering alone, but then I see what was in the bento, I couldn't help but immediately dig in.

"Oh my god this is amazing Yukino!" I say with my mouth full, she initially looks disgusted but then blushes after I call her by her first name, damn it was so good it made me call her by it.

"P-Please refrain from talking with your mouth full, b-but thank you" As I continue to eat a can of my favorite drink is placed down next to me, Woman are you trying to make me fall in love with you? Yukinoshita then walks back to her seat and we eat in comfortable silence, then we both go back to our books, just enjoying the presence of one another in the room, I don't think I would enjoy this with anyone but her really; two of the three other people I'm acquainted with talk too much, and the third I think I never want to be alone with her. The bell eventually rings signalling lunch has ended, I pack away my belongings and wrap the bento back up and handing it to Yukinoshita.

"Hikigaya-kun, do you want to walk back to class together?" She asks tilting her head, I would mind really but after what we talked about and what I said to Totsuka I don't think we can today.

"I don't think I can today, but I promise to walk you home today, I-If you don't mind" I deny and hit her with a counter offer, hopefully she accepts it. Though she does pout when I deny, it's only for a second before she stares at me.

"Hikigaya-kun, I thought it was expected of the boyfriend to walk the girlfriend home, did you not know that? Doesn't it happen all the time in those trashy novels you read?" She says to me in a cold voice, damn I might have pissed her off, though she isn't showing it, God I can be dense sometimes, though rarely if I do say so myself.

"Alright, I'll walk you home every day, would that make you happy?" she gives me a warm smile with a blush.

"Yes, yes it would" I walk towards the door with her behind me, she locks it and turns to me, giving me a kiss on the cheek causing me to blush, damn this woman has an effect on me, I need to up my Yukinon resistance.

"See you in club" She gives me a smile and a wave as she starts to leave.

"Ye-Yeah, see you later" I turn and walk down the staircase nearby, once again looping round the school towards the cafeteria to make it look like I wasn't lying earlier, I'm sorry Totsuka-san, please forgive me later once I tell you about my relationship with the Ice Queen. I enter 2F as the final student arriving; thankfully no one pays attention to me as I make my way to my table. Class starts a few minutes later and its back to work for now.

* * *

The bell rings letting everyone know it's time for club or to go home, damn those lucky people. Sensei dismisses us and I make my way towards club, I enter greeting the sole female occupant and my girlfriend.

"Yo" I say walking towards my chair; Yukinoshita walks over to me and places one of her godly cups of tea in front of me.

"Good afternoon Hikigaya-kun, do you know if Yuigahama-san will be coming today?" I shake my head and reply.

"No, I don't expect her to for a while either" I say solemnly, Yukinoshita just nods sitting down with her own cup of tea, I pull out my novel and prepare for an afternoon of reading and I see Yukinoshita do the same. We are rudely interrupted by the door bursting open as a wild Sensei appears, walking in to the clubroom like she owns the place, technically she does though as she is the club adviser.

"No Yuigahama again?" she shakes her head and closes her eyes.

"What have you done this time Hikigaya" she turns to me with a death stare, as expected she blames me.

"Some stuff happened Sensei, I don't expect Yuigahama to come to club for a while" I say whilst feeling guilty, Yukinoshita seems to look the same.

"Care to explain what happened?" her tone changes from angry to something like a caring mother, she would be a good one to if someone just married her. I look to Yukinoshita asking permission with my eyes if it's alright to explain to her, she gives me a nod and I turn to her, relaying the event which happened on the day of the marathon and the Monday and Tuesday after it.

"So you broke Yuigahama's heart and you're dating Yukinoshita now, plus you want me to keep it a secret?" she sums up what I told her and we both nod, hopefully she understands that it would hurt Yuigahama more if she found out and the problems with Yukinoshita's family, One we could solve easily in comparison the other.

"Well I think I will let her have some time off, it seems like she really was hurt. It's probably for the best that we let her have some time off to get over it" We nod in agreement and Sensei turns to walk out.

"I'll keep an eye on her in class, also notify me if she returns back to club" I turn and look at her.

"Thanks for understanding, Sensei" She gives me a brief nod and leaves the room, I let out a sigh and slump slightly in my seat, Yukinoshita moves her chair next to mine and leans her head on my shoulder, initially shocking me.

"Can we stay like this for a while, its calming" Yukinoshita says, I nod and let her rest on my shoulder.

"So you two are dating then" A voice comes from the clubroom door and I turn to look at it, Yukinoshita shoots off my shoulder and sits up straight, also whilst blushing furiously.

"Oh it's you, so why are you here?" I ask to our visitor, it should be fine to let them know we are dating; they helped us into a relationship in the first place.

"I was coming to see if your date with Yukino was a success, Hikio" Miura says with a smirk as she makes her way into the room. Yukinoshita quickly gets up and moves back to her normal spot, looks like she was really embarrassed that someone saw what she was just doing and I'm sure the blush hasn't left my face yet either.

"So I'm guessing you guys want me to keep it a secret, I heard what you told Sensei and I agree that telling Yui would be bad but why Hayato? Would he really tell your family? Though after what you have told me about him I can't be too sure" She moves round and sits in Yuigahama's sit whilst she says this.

"Yes, you should, though I'm not sure how Hayama-san feels about me, he might still retain some of his feelings from middle school" Yukinoshita tells Miura, wait, Hayama had feelings for Yukinoshita? I knew they went to school together at one point but this is new.

"H-Hayato h-had feelings for you?" Miura asks, Yukinoshita slowly nods and Miura face turns unreadable before turning serious.

"Can you tell us what happened? Why would his past feelings affect your relationship with Hikio?" Yukinoshita sighs and rubs her temples, preparing to tell us a story it seems, but her face turned solemn as she started talking.

"Back in first year of Middle school, Hayama-san and I used to be friends, though now I'm not sure if we really were friends. I-I admittedly back then thought I had feelings for him but now I realize I was dependent on him, he would always stick up for me and help me when I needed help and comfort me when I felt down. In first year, boys often confessed their feelings for me, it always felt like public humiliation when someone confessed to me and I could always tell when someone was going to confess due to all the people around that were gossiping or giggling, but I always rejected the people who confessed, this resulted in the girls from the school becoming extremely jealous of me, especially if it was a boy they liked that confessed, or the fact that I was close to Hayama-san at the time, this resulted in me being bullied, both verbally and sometimes physically, though nothing too serious. Towards the end of first year the bullying got so serious that my school desk and shoe locker would be vandalized, one day I caught the people who were in the act of defacing my locker, I tried to stop them but they ignored me and pushed me to the ground, that was the day Hayama-san betrayed me, he stood there and did nothing to help me and after it was all said and done, he walked away not even batting an eye to me. This continued for weeks after that and Hayama-san and I grew further apart. At the end of the year, Hayama-san confessed to me, I rejected instantly because of what happened and he started ranting on about how he loves me and I should love him. In the end he tried to force himself on me but I slapped him then ran as fast as I could home"

By now she had tears in her eyes; I moved on impulse and sat beside her, rubbing her back as she let some of her tears fall. I felt her lean into me and let her, I knew she had it bad in the past but I never expected it to be that bad, kids are the worst though, adults think they are innocent and don't pay them mind but they really can be ruthless, source: Me and Yukino. Miura was silent the whole time; she probably didn't expect Yukinoshita's past to be that serious, I heard her start to choke out more words but instantly stopped her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into me, she rested her head under my neck and I let her cry, it would be best for her to get it all out of her system as well. But really right now I was angry, angry at what happened to Yukinoshita in middle school, and especially pissed at Hayama, I felt my hand clench into a fist and I think I was shaking. This was confirmed by Yukinoshita putting one of her hands on my clenched fist, I felt myself stop shaking and look down at her, she still had tears in her eyes but I could see she understood I was angry. I sighed and started breathing steadily to help control my anger, Yukinoshita returned herself to leaning on me and I looked towards Miura, she had a thoughtful look on her face, whatever she was thinking about its probably serious.

"So from what I heard, you both are probably thinking the same as me now that Hayato's feeling could possibly resurface and he would start to feel jealous of Hikio, which would result in him telling Yukino's family about your relationship which they would then likely ruin it" Yukinoshita and I both nod.

"Y-Yes, it could also lead to him doing something so drastic as to try and set up an arranged marriage between us, there was one in the past but it got put on permanent Hiatus after the events in middle school, we both agreed to it at the time but as I said before, I was confused with my feelings which was the reason I accepted"

I think its good Yukinoshita got this off her chest, I saw Miura's face retort to anger briefly as she mentioned she mentioned marriage but changed back to neutral after Yukinoshita admitted that she was confused with her feelings. This must have been very hard for her to say come to think of it, for now I think we should drop the subject. Then do something to get her mind off the topic, maybe I'll take her out for dinner, it's been a while since she had Ramen back in Kyoto, it should be able to take her mind off her past.

"Alright, I will make sure Hayato doesn't find out, but you have to help me in the future if I request it" Miura demands from us, I guess that's reasonable, she could have said it nicely though. I look to Yukinoshita to see if she agrees, this could be considered a request for the service club couldn't it? Yukinoshita confirms my thought by once again leaning on my shoulder, making me blush and voicing out her typical line.

"Yumiko-san, the service club accepts your request. Also, thank you for understanding and being my friend" she gives a faint smile afterwards and closes her eyes; she must be tired after this.

Miura nods and waves us off as she leaves the room; she probably has a lot on her mind now as well, mostly about Hayama if I'm guessing right. After hearing what Hayama did to Yukinoshita, I'm going to promise myself that I will never do the same to her; she does not deserve to go through something like that again and if there is a god, please punish me if I do anything to hurt her. I whisper out something, hoping Yukinoshita hears it.

"I promise I will never hurt you, Yukino" On my shoulder next to me Yukinoshita smiles, whispering out a response.

"I promise I won't either, Hachiman" I smile and rest my head on hers, waiting for club time to end and hoping no one else comes in for a request.

* * *

 **AN: And there is Chapter 5, I hope you like my take on Yukino's past, it took a while to come up with and I experimented with different scenarios but that one stuck, I also think Hachi and Yukino are a bit OCC as well, I mean they seem quite affectionate for each other even know according to the story they have been dating for a week, I'll probably address this in a future chapter with Hachi thinking that they are in the honeymoon stage of their relationship. And Yukino whilst explaining her past, she was probably too open with her feelings and the reason why she is calling Hayama "Hayama-san" is because of the events that happened in chapter 3, also I think she mentally made herself call him that since she is now dating Hachi. Next chapter will come out when its done, Thank you for reading, Fav/Follow or Review if you want, and see you next chapter!**


	6. Cliche As Expected

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Oregairu

 **AN: Here is chapter 6! I hope you enjoy it and I know there is a cliche in this it can't be helped, it had to happen, it will serve as a catalyst for future chapters though so it should be fine. Also thanks for pointing out the 3F thing, I was writing down Idea's for future chapters whilst I was writing that chapter as well so yeah I got slightly confused, I fixed it instantly after though.**

 **Fav/Follow or Review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Yukinoshita moves her head off my shoulder, I guess club times over then and a quick check of my phone confirms my thoughts. I get up from my chair and move it back to its original position; then stuff my LN into my bag and pick it up walking over to the door to wait for Yukinoshita. Soon after we are walking towards the gate of the school, there is almost no one left around except for some of the sports clubs. We walk by the bike storage and Yukinoshita reminds me I have a bike.

"Hikigaya-kun, aren't you going to take your bike?" I shake my head and respond.

"Nah, it should be fine to stay here for the night, it will just get in the way whilst I walk you home" Plus I wouldn't mind holding hands and it would stop me, but I'm not going to tell her that. Yukinoshita smiles, seems like she caught on to what I was thinking and instantly grabs my hand once we leave the gate and enter the streets of Chiba.

"So, do you wanna walk all the way or catch a train closer? I'm fine with anything" She blushes and averts her eyes.

"I-I wouldn't mind walking, w-we get to spend more time l-like this if we do" Great now I'm blushing as well, though I agree with her, I wouldn't mind spending more time together, plus I thinks it's for the best after the events during club today, I slightly tighten my grip on her hand and it seems like she noticed as well.

"Its fine Hikigaya-kun, I'm okay now. I actually feel relieved I got that off my shoulders, a-and you being there really helped, e-especially when you comforted me" And I'm blushing again.

"I-It was no problem, I'm meant to do that anyway, I-it's part of the job" She suddenly looks at me with her cold glare.

"Hikigaya-kun, do you see our relationship as a job?" Crap I pissed her off, this isn't good.

"Y-You know what I mean don't you? I mean I'm expected to hug, kiss and comfort you when you're down" she stops glaring and slightly blushes.

"Th-Then if I told you I was a little down right now, w-would you hug and k-kiss me?" She looks at me with, wait puppy dog eyes! Stop being cute please, using underhand tactics to get me to show you affection, I would do it willingly if you just asked, b-but she looks adorable, damn Yuigahama taught her well. I stop walking and turn to her, wrapping my arms around her and she does the same, I give her a long, deep kiss on the lips.

"Feeling better now?" I ask as we break the kiss, she smiles that damn smile again, probably my biggest weakness.

"Yes, I do now" she grabs my hand and starts walking again, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"You sly girl" Yukinoshita giggles from my shoulder and smiles, this girl is going to be the death of me. As we keep walking I swear I hear another giggle, it was probably Yukinoshita though.

We arrive at Yukinoshita's apartment and Yukinoshita offers me something I cannot refuse.

"D-Do you want to come up, I can cook us dinner, then we c-can study afterwards, with 3rd year starting in under two months it, and it would be beneficial for both of us. I'm sure Komachi-san won't mind, she already knows we are dating anyway" Yukinoshita, cooking, dinner.

"You had me at dinner to be honest" huh studying as well, guess it couldn't hurt to do some, I have pretty good grades right now but if I were to study with Yukinoshita they could sky rocket up and if I think about it that could be good leverage in convincing her parents to let us date, whenever we meet them. We enter lift and ride it to the 15th floor, we walk to her apartment labelled 1507, and Yukinoshita pulls out her keys and unlocks the door and enters. I'm quite hesitant to enter as this is my first time here alone; the last time was with Yuigahama. I put my shoes next to hers and walk down the corridor past her room and the bathroom; I follow her to the lounge room.

"Y-You can wait here, I'll make us some tea" She walks towards the kitchen and lets out a yelp, I turn towards her to see what's wrong.

"Nee-san, what are you doing here"

"Yahallo, Yukino-chan, Hikigaya-kun~" She says as she walks towards me with a tray of tea, what the hell is she doing here? Yukinoshita seems just as confused as me and walks over, Haruno places the Tea tray on the coffee table and sits down next to me, a little too close for comfort.

"So, Hikigaya-kun, what are you doing here? Did Yukino-chan invite you? Or did you want to continue from where you left of back on the street~" She saw! I instantly flush as does Yukinoshita, god dammit I was hoping she wouldn't find out, she probably followed us all the way from school. What now is she going to blackmail me?

"That's none of your business, Nee-san" Yukinoshita speaks in an angry tone.

"What are you even doing here?" Haruno smiles and stands up, walking over to her and suddenly hugs her, Yukinoshita looks shocked and tries to squirm out of it.

"Can't I congratulate my Imouto for getting a boyfriend, and Hikigaya-kun at that, also Hikigaya-kun, I own you tea now, so here it is~" God can she stop with that singsong voice, Yukinoshita manages to get out of the embrace and walks over to me, sitting down next to me.

"So, how long~" Seems like she won't let it go, I reluctantly answer.

"About a week, or so" Her smile widens.

"And your already all Lovey-Dovey in the middle of the street, what will mother think of this?" She wouldn't dare, would she? Yukinoshita flinches and grabs my hand, squeezing it tight.

"I-I won't let mother interfere with my relationship" Haruno smirks.

"I can't wait to see how you convince them Hikigaya-kun is worthy of you, if not she might just force you out of the relationship and force you to cut off all contact with him" Her tone changed solemn at the end, it sounds like she has experienced something like that already. Yukinoshita catches onto this as well.

"M-Mother did that to you?" Haruno flinches at this and puts on an unreadable face.

"Looks like I revealed too much, well it's not like you can do anything about it anyway" Is she asking for help?

"Oi, it almost sounds like you're asking for help" She smiles at me, seems like I guessed correct.

"Congratulations for getting it right, Hikigaya-kun. Your ability allowed you to see through the lines once again" Unexpectedly, Yukinoshita gets up and sits next to Haruno, grabbing her hand.

"Nee-san, y-you can ask us for help if you need it" Yukinoshita really does care for her; I never would have guessed that.

"You really have grown, Yukino-chan, offering your Nee-san help after how I have treated you after all these years" She sounds really thankful, seems like Haruno's mask is breaking a bit.

"I'm in your debt; I'm merely full filling it, don't think too much into it" Yukinoshita says sternly, seems like she is referring back to the cultural festival, Haruno smiles and giggles.

"You're so funny Yukino-chan, but thank you" She gives Yukinoshita a sincere hug and Yukinoshita hugs her back, why do I feel like a third wheel? They are sisters what the hell am I thinking.

"Hmm, Hikigaya-kun, jealous I might steel Yukino-chan from you?~" You little…

"Oi, shut up" I revert my eyes from her with a slight blush, Haruno laughs and gets up.

"I guess I'll cook dinner for you two, it's the least I can do. I'll tell you what's happening over it, you two don't forget that I'm here, keep it down if you…~"

"Nee-san!" Yukinoshita gets up and pushes Haruno to the kitchen.

"I believe you said you would be cooking dinner, please stop your teasing and do what you said you would do" Haruno only laughs as a response and walks into the kitchen.

"Hikigaya-kun, please take out your study material, we will start whilst Nee-san prepares dinner" I nod and she walks off to what I assume her room, she comes back 5 minutes later in a casual shirt and some sports shorts, the most prominent thing about her outfit is how her hair is done, it's in a ponytail similar to how Kawasaki styles her hair, except with 2 free flowing lines of hair with her two ribbons in them. The ponytail is done up with… wait, is that.

"I-Is that the scrunchie I gave you?" She nods and blushes, so she actually kept that pink scrunchie I got her for Christmas.

I blush as well and she sits down as well, pulling out some books from her bag, we study for the next 30 minutes. We started with math as it's my worst subject and after our brief study session I never thought I would find math so easy, damn Yukinoshita you're a good teacher, though maybe its due to the fact I actually have someone to work with and ask questions about it. My thoughts are cut short by Haruno walking out and placing plates onto the 4 person dining table Yukinoshita has in her apartment. Yukinoshita and I walk over to the table and I start eating, though not as good as Yukinoshita, I must say Haruno is quite a capable cook. Haruno sits opposite Yukinoshita and I, with her own plate of food. We eat in silence until everyone is finished, Haruno then offers to make us tea and we accept, the tea is brought over and it's down to business now, we all sit silently till I speak up.

"So, what do you need our help with" Might as well start this conversation, no point beating round the bush, plus this could affect Yukinoshita and I's relationship, and I would like to keep that going. Haruno looks at me seriously before speaking.

"Hayato-kun and I are set to be married" she says simply. So arranged marriage then, cliché if I said to myself, but not unexpected. Rich families like the Yukinoshita's and Hayama's would love to combine their powers together, and the perfect way for that is marriage, I guess after the failure with Yukino they moved on to Haruno.

"So you want us to stop the engagement?" I ask her, she nods to confirm.

"How do you suggest we do it? Do you want me and Yukinoshita to waltz up to your mother and talk her out of it, potentially destroying our own relationship? She would probably listen to Yukinoshita, but certainly not me, she doesn't even know who I am and if Yukino suddenly walks up to her mom with her boyfriend asking to cancel an arranged marriage between her sister and Hayama how do you think she will respond?" Haruno looks thoughtful after my rant and I can see Yukinoshita's somewhat worried.

"You seem to worry more about your relationship with Yukino-chan then you do my request, Hikigaya-kun, but yes, that is the only way I can think of. There is a banquet in 2 weeks set to announce my arranged marriage and I want you two to talk to my mother then, you can be Yukino-chan's plus one and I'm going to be forced to go with Hayato-kun anyway. I could probably get Fathers help with this as well as I know he doesn't know about the arrangement and he merely thinks the Banquet is purely for thanking his colleagues in work, at least that's what I heard from mother, that's why I ran way for the week, I'm trying to take advantage of the freedom I have left" Suddenly I stand, I admit I'm a bit angry.

"So basically, you want what happened to you to happen to Yukino, if we fail at that plan that is what most likely would happen. She would forcefully break us up like she did you and then force her to cut all contacts with me, I'd lose the best thing that's happened to me in my life and you think I'm willing to risk that, all because you couldn't stand against your own Mother? This is ridiculous, I'm not going through with this" I move to leave but a hand stops me, Yukinoshita's staring right into my eyes with a pleading look, no don't do this Yukino please, not the puppy dog eyes.

"Please Hikigaya-kun, if not for her do it for me, I-I said I won't let Mother interfere with our relationship and I mean it, If we fail to help Nee-san I at least want to get approval of our relationships from my parents. We will try that first before dealing with Nee-sans problem and if that fails we will both leave the Banquet, and I promise we will stay in a relationship regardless if they approve or not. I love you Hachiman and if you think my mother is going to stop me from being with you, you are wrong" dammit she puts up a good argument; I sigh and stand still contemplating what to do. Yukinoshita stands up and hugs me, obviously seeing I am conflicted. I can see Haruno smiling in my peripheral vision, dammit women you got what you want.

"Fine I will help, but let me make this clear, I am doing this for Yukino, not you" I say seriously to Haruno, who simply smiles.

"Whatever you say, Hikigaya-kun, you know you want to help your future Onee-san~" Oi I never agreed to marry Yukinoshita, if anything you're a deterrent, having you as a sister in law would be horrible. Though marrying Yukinoshita is quite appealing, our relationship might not even last until then anyway, as much as I would like it to I'm just too much of a realist. But that doesn't mean I won't fight for it, and this is one of the steps required for that to happen in the future, so I might as well get it over and done with.

"Yeah, yeah, now that, that is over, let's get back to studying" I don't really want to study right now though; all I want to do is go home and sleep. But it should help me get my mind off this current problem we are having and I get to spend more time with Yukinoshita, I have two weeks to think of a solution anyway, but there is a distraction in the second week in the form of Valentine's Day. We move to the table we were just at to continue studying as Haruno decided she would come over to us, probably to annoy and tease us, though she just ended up watching TV. After 3 hours of studying its now almost 10pm, I should start making my way home before Komachi gets worried, but first.

"H-Hey, Yukinoshita" she looks up at me from her work and I take in a large breath.

"N-Next weekend, do you want to come with me to buy a suit? I mean I have some already but I don't think they are ones on the level required to attend a banquet like your family holds" Yukinoshita blushes then nods.

"Yes I will help you get one; I don't trust your fashion sense so it would help you if I was there to choose properly, it is quite hard to get you to look decent after all. Also I-I might require a dress myself, I already own many but getting a new one won't hurt" Yes insult my fashion sense but it's true, I have no idea what I should be looking for to wear to an event like that.

"Oh Yukino-chan, are you going to get a new dress to impress Hikigaya-kun? Maybe you want him to compliment you as you try on different dresses, your so cute, or you want to get naughty in the change rooms~" Yukinoshita blushes at Haruno's teasing, I admit I blush as well, the thought of seeing Yukinoshita in many dresses certainly is an appealing thought, she is very beautiful and seeing her in a formal dress would just enhance that tenfold.

"Hikigaya-kun, please remove those perverted thoughts you are having and remove that horrible look off your face, you are making me fear for my Chasity" Yukinoshita covers up her chest and I look away blushing, It wasn't like that Yukino-san, please believe me, ah screw excuses she wouldn't believe me in the first place, a glance at the clock once again gets my mind in gear. I clear my throat and stand.

"W-Well, I guess I should get going now, it's almost 10, th-thanks for studying with me Yukinoshita, It really helped" She smiles at me and stands up.

"I-It was no problem Hikigaya-kun, I-If you don't mind, we could do this again if you like" I blush and nod.

"I wouldn't mind, as you said earlier, with 3rd year coming up I would appreciate the help" She smiles with a blush and we walk towards the door, I put my shoes on and turn to leave but Yukinoshita catches me off guard, she hugs me and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for accepting to help Nee-san and I" she gives me a smile and a small wave as I leave to apartment, I hear Haruno yell a goodbye from the lounge room and ignore it. I walk back to the elevator and take it down to the bottom floor, then walk straight to the station, I don't feel like walking all the way home anyway. I get to the train station and it's practically abandoned except for one person, one person with Blonde hair and Blue eyes. I ignore him sit down on a bench and wait for the next train to come. I hear footsteps walk over to me, great he saw me.

"Hey Hikigaya-kun" Hayama says, why is he calling me by my real name, somethings up.

"What do you want" I say to him in an irritated tone, clearly not in the mood for talking to him, especially after learning about what he did to Yukinoshita. He sits down next to me gets himself all comfortable, can the next train hurry up and get here already.

"Haruno-san messaged me telling me that you were talking to her earlier, I assume you know what about" Well at least I can get some answers out of him, as much as I would like to do this another time, or do something I have never done to someone before.

"Yes the fact that you and Haruno are set to be engaged then married, aka an arranged marriage, yes I have heard" I say in a bored tone, he is somewhat taken aback by this.

"I assume you know she asked me to help her get out of it?" this makes him look at me with a confused look, wait she didn't tell him.

"She never told me that" he admits, now I am going to ask if he wants to stop it, I'll still do it regardless of his answer because of Yukino, but if he wants to stop it, that should make things easier.

"Well, one question only. Do you want to get out of it as well or not, give me a simple yes or no answer, Yes if you do, No if you don't, that's all I need to know" I lay it on the table for him, this way he can give me a solid answer which then lets me gauge how much harder I will have to work to complete this request.

"Yes" Is all he says, very well, this makes it much easier for me, I stand as I see the train arrive and walk on when it stops, Hayama stops me at the door.

"Wait, why are you helping me?" I chuckle at this.

"I'm not helping you, I'm doing this for Haruno and Yukinoshita, that's all you need to know" The train doors close and he is left flabbergasted as the train pulls away from the station.

"Dammit your amazing Hikigaya-kun"

* * *

I enter my house, not expecting my parents to be home yet even though it's round 10:30pm, damn corporate slaves. I walk towards the stairs passing the living room, Komachi suddenly pops up in front of me, making me jump back.

"Hello Onii-chan! Have fun with Onee-chan" Komachi asks me, ever since I started dating Yukinoshita, Komachi has been calling her Onee-chan, her reaction was unexpected though when Komachi called her this, she instantly started blushing and wouldn't stop for the next 10 minutes, she eventually got used to it though and by then we had to leave for lunch. I groan at her then answer her question, because if I don't she will annoy me for the rest of the night and I just want to sleep.

"It was fine, we studied at her apartment and Haruno was there, she made us dinner" She puts on a smile.

"Good, Harunee-chan was there to stop you from doing anything to Onee-chan" Do you think that low of your Onii-chan, I can control myself very well Imouto-chan, I wouldn't lay a finger on Yukinoshita in that way, I have seen what she can do to defend herself and do not want to end up on the receiving end of that.

I sigh and walk around her, I enter my room and put my bag down and instantly walk towards the bathroom to take a shower. After the shower I feel refreshed, by now its 11:00pm and I think it's about time I went to sleep, today's events tired me out. As I lay in bed my phone goes off, I check the message and smile, then send one back. She replies almost instantly and my smile becomes even bigger, as I send her something I intend to tell her the next time I see her. I get no response back after that but I definitely think Yukinoshita's smiling right now, and I can't help but smile as well. After our very brief conversation I fall asleep with a smile on my face and feeling overwhelming happy, who knew Yukino would have this effect on me.

* * *

I walk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, after getting ready for bed, but what I find there makes me smile.

"Yukino-chan~ why are you smiling like an idiot?" She looks up at me suddenly.

"Ne-Nee-san" I see her clutching her phone and instantly grab it off her.

"Nee-san, give me my phone back" She is so cute~ let's see what she is so defensive about! I look at her phone and smile, reading out the messages.

"Goodnight, Hachiman, See you tomorrow"

"Night Yukino, See you tomorrow"

My smile widens at the next two messages; my Yukino-chan is all grown up!

"I love you"

"Yeah, I love you too"

Yukino-chan is a blushing mess right now and I can't help but smile, they are so cute together!

"Hikigaya-kun said he loves you, is that why you're so happy Yukino-chan?" I hand her back her phone and she snatches it off me.

"Ye-Yes, of course I would, it's the first time he has said that to me" She whispers at the end, I engulf her in a hug.

"Your so cute and innocent Yukino-chan~" She leans away from me in the hug, and I fake pout.

"St-Stop teasing me Nee-san, let's just go to bed" Fine, I'll give up for now Yukino-chan, I let go of her and climb into other side of her bed, as it is big enough for two people. As I lay in bed waiting for sleep to take me, I can't help but feel a little jealous of Yukino-chan, hopefully Hikigaya-kun can help me so I can have something like they do, even if they don't fully realize it themselves.

* * *

I make my way to the clubroom after a long boring day, but this day was different from the other long boring days, I had an objective. The thing is though; I haven't been able to complete it yet, as the person I need to talk to has been avoiding me all day, I hope she isn't mad at me, I don't know what I did if she is. Hopefully she is in club today so I can finally tell her, I enter the room to find Yukinoshita deep in her book; I close the door and walk over to my seat and sit down, pulling out my light novel.

* * *

The door opens and Hikigaya-kun enter the room, not even paying any mind to my existence, how dare he! Not even a Hello? After what he said to me he has the nerve to avoid me all day then show up to club and not saying anything?

"Good afternoon Hikigaya-kun, care to explain why you avoided me all day and didn't greet me as you entered?" He flinches at my tone and puts on a worried face, perhaps I was too harsh? Maybe he has a proper reason.

"W-What, I didn't avoid you, if anything you avoided me. I thought you were mad or something, you didn't greet me or anything this entire day, I-I thought I did something wrong" Suddenly I feel guilty for what I just said.

"S-Sorry, it's just, after what you said…" He looks at me wide eyed, did he forget or something? H-How could he forget something so important!

"O-Oh, yeah…" He looks away blushing; I can't help but find him cute when he flushes like that.

"W-Well, have anything to say to me?" I say as I get up and walk towards him, he meets me in the middle between our two chairs, still blushing and I can't help but blush as well.

"Uh, Yeah, I do" He sheepishly says, rubbing the back of his head, he then wraps his arms around me and I shiver a bit at how delicate he is being, almost as if he would scare me away if he moved to fast, I encourage him by moving my own arms around his neck, he flinches but calms as I wrap them around, he stares into my eyes and I stare into his, which I have become quite fond of. I kiss him on the lips to give him some encouragement to speak. I can't help it, I'm just too desperate to hear those words come out of his mouth.

"P-Please say it" I whisper as I break the kiss, he nods and says the three words which makes my heart beat faster, and makes me feel happier than I ever have before, even more then when he asked me to be his girlfriend.

"Y-Yukino, I love you" I smile and tears fall from my eyes, I instantly kiss him, it was harder and more passionate then all the others I have given him before, almost pushing him back with the force that our lips collide at, He kisses me back with equally passion, tightening his arms around me and making me lean back slightly due to his height advantage. I put more and more passion into the kiss, desperately trying to keep it going in fear that this might be a dream, I do something so bold and out of character that it even shocks myself, I part my lips slightly and lick his, asking for entrance, I feel him oblige and just as I'm about to do something we both have never done before the clubroom door bursts open, shocking both Hikigaya-kun and I, breaking us from our m-make out session.

"AHHHH, W-What the hell are you kids doing!" Sensei yells as she opens the door, she is blushing furiously and averting her eyes from us both, I feel Hikigaya-kun break the embrace and pout slightly, then turn to him and smirk, I hope he knows what I'm thinking. He smirks back to me and gives me the okay, we both open our mouths and say.

"Sensei Knock!"

* * *

 **AN: Here is chapter 6, I hope you enjoyed it. Also I'm not sure if Hachi should have told Yukino he loves her, I think it might be to early but, IDK, I can edit it later if needed. Yeah, arranged marriage, cliche, I know. Just a word of warning Yukino will have to deal with this problem later on, but it won't be near to the degree it is going to be with Haruno, merely its just mentioned and involves a miss understanding, not gonna spoil it though.**

 **Inspiration for kiss at the end:** **i4** **dot** **pixiv** **dot** **net/c/1200x1200/img-master/img/2016/02/14/22/54/34/55290795_p38_master1200** **dot** **jpg**

 **Add a . where is says dot if its not obvious enough, link is underlined.**

 **Anyway, Fav/Follow or Review if you want, and see you next chapter.**


	7. Valentine's Chocolate

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Oregairu

 **AN: Here is Chapter 7, reason its out so soon is cause I started writing it before chapter 6 and I just had to add the finishing touches. Next chapter should come out in a week or so. Don't really have much to say this AN really. Fav/Follow and Review if you want to and enjoy!**

* * *

I walk towards the Club, intending to have a nice afternoon of rest, but I already know this is not going to be the case, as I have two people following me, one is obsessed with BL and the other is the Queen Bee of this school and they are currently talking about menial things behind me. Why are they walking behind me you may ask, well that's all a certain days fault, namely Valentine's Day. Earlier in class Tobe the loud mouth decided to bring up Chocolate and Valentine's Day, that made everyone start talking, mainly about chocolates. Then we come to how I ended up leading the two people behind me to the clubroom, after everyone left, a certain Fire Queen decided she would use her request she has for Yukinoshita and I to help her if she asked. Of course the talk earlier got her thinking and now she wants the service clubs help, and here I thought I would be getting to rest. I pull open the door to see not only my girlfriend but the dreaded student council president, god why is she here.

"Senpai, you're late" Isshiki says slumping down on the table

"Yo" I say, ignoring her, its already obvious what she is here for; I mean it's the talk of the school. Yukinoshita smiles to me and I nod back, earning an odd look from Isshiki. What do you want, can't I greet my girlfriend? Not that you know that though. I sit down in my seat and the two behind me greet the people already in the room.

"So, Senpai, not that I care but do you like sweets?" Why you want to know for you fox, wait obviously it's for Hayama, I'm thinking too much into this.

"Hayama would eat anything happily, though we probably have different taste so why bother asking?" Miura scrunches her face up as I say this, sorry Miura, but you have competition, Ebina decides to say what they heard back in class out loud.

"But didn't Hayato-kun say he wouldn't be accepting chocolates this year" Miura looks down and Isshiki jumps in her seat.

"WHAT? Why?" Yukinoshita answers this question for everyone.

"Because it would lead to conflict, in middle school, the classroom would have a strained atmosphere the next day" she says focusing on her novel, Isshiki then turns to me with an annoyed look on her face.

"Guess I will have to settle with you Senpai" Why do you seem so annoyed about that Isshiki. Suddenly Isshiki receives a cold glare from my girlfriend, Yukino-chan, please calm down, they will most likely only be courtesy chocolates.

"I-Is it colder in here, anyway Senpai, don't think anything of it, they will be courtesy chocolates" Isshiki confirms my suspicions and Yukinoshita seemed to calm down. Miura starts playing with one of her drills.

"You know, I'd like to try making some chocolate as well, I mean, we'll be busy with entrance exams next year, so I thought I could at least try it out once, and you guys owe me a request so I would like your help" Isshiki and Ebina look at us confused, at what Miura said at the end, Ebina instantly changes her attitude and looks towards me.

"I don't think that's a Bad idea, Hikitani-kun, you should give Hayato-kun some bromance chocolates" What women? Why would I give him of all people chocolates, if I was to give it to anyone it would be Totsuka, Yeah Totsuka. No it would have to be Yukinoshita wouldn't it?

"Senpai, why are you blushing" All eyes turn to me, an especially cold one comes from my dear Yukino. Uh-h an excuse, yes an excuse.

"No it's not what you're thinking, in your dreams. I was simply thinking about the person I would give chocolates to if I were to give chocolates" I try to indicate to Yukinoshita that it would her and thankfully she notices and a light blush adorns her face.

"Senpai, you like someone!?" Ah, shit better come up with an excuse.

"Not in the way you're thinking, I was simply referring to Komachi, my Imouto" Yukinoshita deadpans, it's almost obvious what she wants to say, but Isshiki beats her to it.

"Are you a Siscon?"

"Hell no idiot" I instantly respond, why are you smirking Yukinoshita, you of all people should know I am not a Siscon, I avert my eyes and they land on the slightly open door, where Kawa-something-san is standing, looking into the room, please not another one, spare us with your requests. Now the room is filled with 6 people, Kawasaki, is now sitting in between Miura and Isshiki, currently arguing with Miura, please stop, your scary.

"So, what about chocolate?" I ask trying to defuse the situation, thankfully it works. Kawasaki and Miura both turn to me, Miura looking like she wants to kill me, what did I do?

"My Imouto wants to try to make some chocolate, is there anything even a kid to make?" I turn to look at Yukinoshita, obviously she is the one to answer a question like this, and her cooking is god like. I think back to the bento I had at lunch and quickly stop myself from drooling. Yukinoshita puts on a thoughtful look and answers.

"Even a kid?" looks likes she is stumped for an answer or looking through her vast database of recipes hoping to find one a child could make.

"But SakiSaki, aren't you good at housework?" Ebina asks and Kawasaki replies somewhat solemnly.

"I can cook, but the stuff I make is so plain, I don't think it's what a kid would want"

"Well, what can you make?" I ask her, feeling like I was filling in the gap for someone. Kawasaki looks down, with a blush on her face and stutters out an answer.

"R-Ri-Rice krispies treats" Okay I wasn't expecting that, it certainly is plain. Everyone is silent before Ebina saves the day once again.

"Nothing's wrong with that SakiSaki, I probably can't make any better than that anyway" Yukinoshita starts as Ebina finishes.

"And krispies sounds kind of like kitties, so it's kind of cute" Huh, what does that have to do with chocolate.

"What do cats have to do with this, Yukinoshita?" She suddenly blushes and looks into her lap. We all sit in silence for the next 5 minutes till eventually the visitor's stream out of the room, leaving only Isshiki, Yukinoshita and I. Yukinoshita's seems to be rubbing her temples and Isshiki looks to be in deep thought.

"This is quite the problem" Yukinoshita says after an audible sigh. Isshiki nods in agreement and responds.

"Yeah, Miura-senpai's pulling all the stops and it's starting to worry me" Yukinoshita picks up her cup of tea and closes her eyes.

"I was talking about the number of requests, Isshiki-san" We all sit in silence, seemingly all out of ideas. Suddenly I remember back to the night I talked to Yukinoshita's mom, I said Valentine's event didn't I, yeah that could work. I turn to the girls and relay my thoughts.

"Come to think of it, all we need is a pretext, a reason Hayama can accept." Both girls look confused but I continue anyway.

"A situation where he has to take it or one where taking it would be the obvious course of action" Yukinoshita seems to catch on to what I was saying and responds.

"So you're saying we have to prepare an excuse?" I nod and continue.

"For example, instead of Valentine's or whatever, if someone just asked him to taste test the chocolate, he'd eat it. Am I right? I don't know" Yukinoshita nods to my suggestion.

"So we could all make it together? Like an event…" Seems like she also remembered my excuse, she gives me a small smile and turns to Isshiki who bursts out her opinion on it.

"Sounds good to me, gather all the people who asked for help and hold an event, and Yukinoshita-senpai could teach all of them at once." Yukinoshita looks to me, seems she is torn on that suggestion, I nod to her telling her she should accept it. She could easily do this task; I'll assist her if possible as well, even though I'm a crap cook.

"Y-Yes, I wouldn't mind that, but Hikigaya-kun, you have to help me if I need it" I give a small smile at the fact she said yes and reply to her.

"Sure, I can probably mix in tasting and helping you if needed, though I would be better at tasting" She gives me a thankful smile and Isshiki pulls out her phone and calls Vice-kun? Is that how she calls her fellow peers in the student council? What a rude girl.

"Hikigaya-kun, thank you for the suggestion" Yukinoshita tells me, a faint smile still on her face. Guess a little work won't hurt, especially if it's with Yukinoshita, maybe she will make me chocolates as well, I can't wait, hold on, what happened to, to work is to lose? Though I guess it would be worth it if she does make me chocolate, so I'll make an exception this time. After finishing her phone call Isshiki turns back to us with a salute.

"So, yeah, we'll handle all the formalities, so please put on a great cooking class!" She then leaves the room and Yukinoshita decides to end club early, I fully agree to this, I then proceed to walk her home and return home myself afterwards.

* * *

It's now the day of the event, Yukinoshita and I walk into the Community center, Isshiki was already there for some last minute preparations so she told us to come after her, which was good, it allowed me and Yukinoshita to quickly go shopping and by me an Apron, as I may have forgotten to bring one from home, the only thing which annoyed me about it was the fact it was a Pan-san one, it was almost completely black and had a large drawing of said panda in white on the front of it. Of course when I saw it I instantly rejected getting it but eventually gave in after Yukinoshita decided to use a dirty trick and hit me with her sad kitty eyes, something she herself made, probably due to the fact she doesn't like dogs. Afterwards I couldn't help but find her adorable and instantly my defense crumbled, which is why I now own an official Pan-san apron. We enter the cooking room to see Isshiki talking to Tamanawa, aka Kaihin High student council president. As soon as we walk in he looks at us shocked.

"Y-You guys came too?" Isshiki just smiles the whole time then turns to him.

"Didn't I mention it?" she says in a sweet voice, Tamanawa moves into a thinking pose and voices his thoughts.

"I don't recall seeing it in our email logs…" Isshiki turns to us and smiles, closing one eye and poking her tongue out, was she trying to be cute?

"Prez, we'd like to start now" Orimoto shows herself, with a group of guys behind her. He accepts and walks away, I turn to Isshiki.

"What are they doing here?" I ask her, she turns to me with her hands behind her back and explains her reason.

"We can get funds from them by making this event a collab. Isn't that for the best? And I consider myself lucky if I didn't have to spend out of pocket" You sly girl, though she is saving our school budget, good job Irohasu. Yukinoshita proceeds to cross her arms and close her eyes next to me.

"That thought process aside, you're surprisingly capable, Isshiki-san" The door to our right burst open and my worst nightmare walks through the door, oh god not her, please not her.

"Yahallo" It says as it enters the room, I swear I feel myself shudder at this point. She makes her way over to us and I can tell Yukinoshita's just as shocked as she muttered "Nee-san".

"Sorry I'm late" Haruno walks over, looking all innocent, but she is anything but that.

"Here we have Haru-san-senpai, today's special instructor" What the hell kind of nickname is that Isshiki?

"Hello, Hello, I'm Haru-san-senpai" god dammit Isshiki, don't encourage her.

"Why'd you have to go and call her?" I say not caring if Haruno heard me or not.

"But she seems super experienced!" I groan and Yukinoshita is clearly annoyed as well.

"I could have done this by myself, you know" Haruno smiles at us and then proceeds to walk away to annoy someone else, thank god.

Yukinoshita and I move to place our belongings in the dedicated area, I take off my Jacket, scarf and school blazer, then I take out my apron and hesitate before putting it on, god I hope no one notices me. I turn round to see Yukinoshita in her purple cat apron and she sees me in mine, she instantly flushes and averts her eyes, then looks back at me with jealousy?

"What, you told me to get this apron, so don't look at me like that, I'm not bringing this home with me so you can wear it whenever you want" She instantly flushes after being caught, dammit Yukinoshita stop being cute, I'm holding myself back right now just from kissing you woman. I hear footsteps behind me and freeze when I hear that voice.

"Oh my god, Hikigaya-kun, you look so cute, did Yukino-chan buy you that apron? ~" Haruno says in a singsong voice, oh god please no, not her. Leave me alone before I die of embarrassment, I regret putting this apron on and agreeing to help, I turn to Yukinoshita and plead for her help but she was too busy flushing over me wearing this thing, great I'm going to have to do this myself.

"I forgot to bring one from home and it was either this, or a pink frilly apron, So I ended up getting this" I came up with a quick excuse hoping she would fall for it, thankfully she does, at least I think she did. Isshiki then starts giggling, what are you laughing for?

"I just imagined Senpai in a pink frilly apron, hahahaha" Her giggling turns to laughter after her explanation, Haruno then puts on a thoughtful face and starts laughing herself, they both walk of giggling.

Yukinoshita and I then make our way to her work station and I see Yukinoshita smirking, no, not you as well, she lets out a little giggle which was cute, causing me to blush. We get to her station and I lean myself up against the wall behind it because I assume I won't be doing much anyway. Time ticks away as the event goes on and most of the time I'm sitting there doing nothing and occasionally I help Yukinoshita with something. Eventually Hayama came over and tried to make conversation with me, at which I answered with minimalistic answers till Miura called him over. I walk over to Isshiki impressed that she can actually cook. Of course she took it as me asking her out and instantly rejected me with a stupidly long and fast rejection, I return to Yukinoshita as she asked for me and Orimoto walks over to us.

"Hikigaya, do you have any chocolate molds?" I'm midway handing a bowl with recently boiled chocolate in it to Yukinoshita as she comes over, Yukinoshita seems to be watching Miura right now and not noticing I'm actually handing her a bowl.

"Oh, Yeah" I pick up a star mold with my free hand and hand give it to her. The next question she asked catches me off guard though.

"Thanks… Come to think of it, didn't I give you any chocolate before?" Suddenly all eyes are on me, what the hell? Stop looking at me, I feel the cold presence behind me and try to look back.

"No, never" I respond to her, she gives an awkward laugh and continues on.

"I see, then I'll give you some this year" before I have time to respond Haruno opens her mouth.

"That reminds me. You got some from Yukino-chan before, didn't you Hayato?" This time I stare at him, I swear if looks can kill then he would be dead, thankfully Yukinoshita's the only one who notices as I see her in my peripheral vision checking on me.

"Oh yeah, that happened. It was before we started grade school, Haruno-san and I both got some" Good thing you played that off well Hayama, I exhale as everyone starts working again, Haruno decides to come over and I put the bowl down and listen to what she has to say.

"I wonder who your planning on giving chocolate to, Yukino-chan~" She gives me a side glance, go away Haruno, once again, why did Isshiki have to invite you.

"I don't see how that's any of your business, Nee-san" Yukinoshita responds to her.

"Oh? You're not gonna say "nobody"? So somebody is gonna get some" Yukinoshita stares at her with an irritated face as she continues to speak on.

"Well, there are very few guys you'd consider giving chocolate to" Yukinoshita replies to her in a low tone.

"Ridiculous Nee-san, we agree to help you and this is how you repay us?" she moves her hand and knocks the bowl off the bench, and it falls to the floor, splattering chocolate all over my apron. Once again everyone stops what they are doing and turns to us. Yukinoshita turns to me blushing.

"S-Sorry" I shake my head to her.

"I-It's fine, this is what an aprons from anyway" she calms after thinking over my answer and I lean down and pick up the bowl. Yukinoshita seems to pout as she sees most of the bowls contents on my apron and the floor; I connect the dots and wait; could this have possibly been for me? Damn you Haruno! You ruined my chocolate, I'll never forgive you! I bet it was going to be amazing but no, I'll never know now. I take some paper towels from nearby roll and start to wipe off my apron; Yukinoshita suddenly grabs my wrist and takes the paper towel from me, proceeding to clean off my apron, I glance around and start to blush.

"Yukinoshita, e-everyone's watching" I whisper to her, she instantly flushes and stops, tossing the dirty towels in the bin. I grab more and start to clean it off again and everyone goes back to what they were doing. The event ends with no more troubles and now everyone's cleaning up, Yukinoshita's washing dishes and I'm drying them and putting them in the drying rack. The reason I'm not cleaning them is because Yukinoshita said I would have the opposite effect on them, mean woman. I hear the devil walk over to us again, great now what.

"You two are so cute~, you look like a married couple" We both instantly flush and Haruno starts laughing.

"Shut up Haruno; go away, we are working unlike you" I shoo her off and she gives me a fake pout.

"But I want to tease my future brother in law" Yukinoshita looks up from the dishes and scolds Haruno.

"As Hikigaya-kun said, Go away and please make yourself useful somewhere else" Haruno pouts once again.

"You're so mean Yukino-chan~, my own Imouto doesn't even want to talk to me" Are you perhaps a Siscon Haruno? Guess this is Yukinoshita's payback from earlier, you deserve it. We finish cleaning up and pack up our stuff, Yukinoshita and I then leave the community center and walk towards the train station in comfortable silence, holding hands of course. We enter the train and we sit down seeing as the train is quite empty, only a few corporate slaves on board. Yukinoshita is still holding my hand as we sit and leans on my shoulder, sighing as she does.

"Tired?" I ask her and she nods on my shoulder, closing her eyes to rest them.

"Yes, teaching everyone to cook was unexpectedly tiring" I chuckle as I think of what I'm going to say next.

"Well at least Yuigahama wasn't there, that probably would have made your job harder" Yukinoshita doesn't respond and I turn to look at her briefly, dammit I said the wrong thing and made her sad. I wrap my right arm around her and pull her closer, hopefully this will calm her. It seems like it does because as soon as I do she snuggles into me, making me blush of course. The train slows to a stop at and I ignore it, as this is not our station and I don't care for whoever gets on and off, by doing this I didn't notice something, rather someone get on the train.

"Hikigaya!?" huh, wait. Oh god, No Yukinoshita, don't snuggle into me more.

"O-Orimoto, ah, um" Yukinoshita please, get off me, is she that tired that she doesn't notice there is another person with us? Orimoto awkwardly laughs and averts her eyes. There is an awkward silence until the train starts to slow down.

"Um, sorry if I'm disturbing you two, Ah, this is my stop, see ya" Orimoto hops of at the station and Yukinoshita finally opens her eyes.

"Wait, you were awake the whole time? Then why didn't you get off me?" She huffs at me and closes her eyes again.

"I was simply marking my territory, Also I don't see why you fell for that girl" Are you a cat now? She did just rub her sent on me; will my jacket smell like her now? Maybe if she wore cat ears and a tail she could be my own little kitten. Okay stop with the creepy thoughts Hachiman and answer the question before she berates you or something.

"Because she actually noticed me and talked to me, and acted nicely to me. Though now I know she just treats everyone like that, even if she doesn't care for them" Yukinoshita nods and asks another question.

"Then what about me then?" Damn is she trying to compare herself to Orimoto?

"There's no reason why you should try to compare yourself to her, you're way better than her anyway" I say quietly, I think she hears me because she giggle at the answer.

"You didn't answer my question" I sigh and answer.

"I-I don't know how to be honest, I think I had feelings for you for a while but I just didn't notice them. I think in the Infirmary was when I confirmed to myself that I felt something for you, Th-that's probably why I kissed you in the heat of the moment. I would blurt out all the cliché answers as well but it's a waste of time, but I'll let you know they are all true as well. If I had to properly guess when they started it was probably back at the summer camp when we talked at midnight, that was probably when my feelings for you first truly started, even if I didn't notice it at the time" She gives me the smile which has become my biggest weakness and I'm left a flushing mess, she takes advantage of this and quickly catches my lips briefly, making me freeze.

She smiles again and goes back to leaning on me, the train pulls into her station and I shake her telling her it's time to get off, she gets up and grabs my hand and we walk towards her apartment. We reach to door to the lobby and linger there again; I look down briefly to see Yukinoshita is resting her left hand on her bag. She lets go of my hand and unzips her bag, pulling out a red bag with a yellow bow on it.

"Th-These are for you, e-even though it's not Valentine's Day yet, I-I thought I would give them to you now since I had them on me, s-so um, as they say, H-Happy Valentine's Day" She is blushing heavily after this and is hesitant to give it to me. I raise my hand and take the bag out of hers, then cup her cheek, giving her a long kiss on the lips. I pull away and smile and she does as well.

"Thank you Yukino, Th-this is actually the first time I have received anything from someone other than Komachi" She smiles at me and giggles.

"I know, you have told me before" You cheeky girl.

"D-Do you want to try them?" I can eat these now? Hell yeah I will, I can't wait. I smile and nod, undoing the bag slowly whilst trying to keep my excitement down. I take one of the chocolates out of the bag and blush as it is shaped as a love heart.

"Th-They were the only molds left when I was making them" she looks away blushing, I smile and put the chocolate in my mouth, I audibly groan in satisfaction to how good they are. Is that… Is that Max Coffee I taste?

"I-Is that Max Coffee I can taste? God your amazing Yukino! I'm seriously holding myself back from just devouring all of these right now" She continues to blush and avert her eyes; I move the bag towards her.

"Do you want any?" She shakes her head to me.

"N-No, I'm fine, they are yours, and p-perhaps I had some when making them" I tie the bag closed and put it into my own school bag, I then wrap my arms around her and give her another kiss, hell she deserves it after making those chocolates.

"Thank you for the chocolates Yukino, I love you" I say with a smile.

"I love you too, Hachiman, but please refrain from kissing me after you have just eaten" I blush as she says this. I stroke her hair causing her to blush even more then she currently was, hmm, maybe I can be cheeky.

"Why, didn't you like the chocolate Max Coffee kiss I gave you just then, or perhaps you'd like another?" I don't give her a chance to answer as I capture her lips again, this time we kiss until the need for air arises and we have to break away or risk suffocation.

"M-Maybe I did" she says with a smile, Yukinoshita then lets out the cutest yawn I have ever heard, I let go of her and she rubs her eyes much like a cat would.

"Well you seem very tired, I should go now so you can sleep" She nods and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Hachiman, I love you, See you tomorrow" Ah that's right, we are going out tomorrow to get me a suit and her, a dress. Those chocolates almost made me forget about that.

"I love you too Yukino, goodnight and See you tomorrow" She smiles and walks into the building; I turn and make my way back towards the train station. I pull out the bag again and eat another chocolate then force myself to stop, I'm going to make these last as long as I can. I enter the train and wait for my station to arrive, I get off and walk towards my house, entering as soon as I get there, the lights were off on both stories so I be as quiet as I can and make my way towards my room, guess I'll have a shower in the morning, for now sleep can take me.

* * *

 **AN: Okay yes I did copy most of the episode, I hope I added enough original content into it to make it good cause I basically removed Yuigahama from the episode. For people who care Yuigahama will come back after the next chapter or two. Thanks RalphZiggy for the "sad kitty eyes" Idea, I will be using it in the Future.**

 **Fav/Follow and Review if you want and See you next chapter.**


	8. A Slight Calm Before A Storm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Oregairu

 **AN: Here's another chapter, I got slight writers block when writing this so it took longer than it should to come out since I distracted myself with GTA V for 3 days, It seemed to have helped me get rid of the block, that is also the reason it's quite short, though its serving as a filler chapter really, till next one which should be longer. There won't be another chapter next week since Christmas is coming up, so I'll be busy, though next chapter hopefully will be good, maybe worth the wait? I don't know, that's for you to decide. Fav/Follow or Review, and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Update: I'm also slightly pissed off now after discovering I deleted the end of the chapter and have to re write it, I wrote it last night and must not have saved it. It will probably be nowhere near as good as it was before, but I tried to salvage what I remembered.**

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Yukinoshita and I are currently walking through the streets of Chiba, around a 30 minute train ride away from her residence. She had a firm grip on my hand and was currently leading me to what I assume will be a Suit Tailor, we enter a very expensive looking store with suits of various types lining the outside windows, a bell above the door dings alerting the man inside to our presence.

"Hello Yukinoshita-san and you must be Hikigaya-kun, I have everything ready just like you asked" We both greet him back and Yukinoshita thanked him, suddenly he starts eyeing me, making me feel uncomfortable. I see his eyes trace up and down my body almost hungrily, are all Tailors like this? It's starting to freak me out to be honest.

Yukinoshita and the tailor then talked about stuff which I honestly didn't listen to and I'm lead through the store to another room where he took my measurements, all the way down to my underwear, which was completely embarrassing and thank god I wore sensible underwear, just some simple black trunks. Thankfully he didn't try to make small talk either, as if I would talk to someone whilst standing in my underwear whilst they take my measurements. I walk out of the room fully clothed and Yukinoshita talks to the tailor once more. He talks about pricing and all that stuff, thank you Haruno for offering to pay for my suit due to this being her request. My poor wallet-chan would be hungry for at least three months if I had to pay, your safe till lunch wallet-chan, where Yukinoshita will most likely make me pay for it. The tailor informs us it will take around an hour to get the suit ready as only minor adjustments were needed so Yukinoshita and I headed out for lunch. It was nothing fancy just sushi but I must say it was very delicious, good choice Yukinoshita. We return to the store and the tailor gets me to try on the suit, it fit very well and was surprisingly comfortable as well. I looked in admiration at myself in the full body mirror in, feeling a sense of power and confidence as I wore the suit; I guess this is why they call suits the modern day suits of armour. It was a simple black suit with a white cotton shirt, black leather oxfords and belt, and to wrap it all up a Midnight blue tie, odd choice in colour but then again Yukinoshita picked it. The door opens behind me and I'm met with a blushing Yukinoshita.

"A-Ah, is everything alright?" I ask her, turning fully around; she averts her eyes and coughs, regaining her composure.

"Yes, everything is fine, I-It's just, I-it suits you, no pun intended" I blush at her compliment, of course why wouldn't I? But one question still lingers on my mind.

"Th-thanks, but what's with the tie colour?" Her eyes widen slightly at my question and she averts her eyes.

"That is for you to find out, Hikigaya-kun" Huh so not giving me an answer, interesting, there is probably no special reason for it anyway.

Yukinoshita leaves the room and I change back into my other clothes, the tailor then puts the suit into a black bag with an in-built coat hanger, folding the pants and clipping them to their own coat hanger inside. He then zips it up and puts it into a plastic sleeve then finally into a bag then He hands it to me. Yukinoshita and I both thank him and then leave the store, time for Yukinoshita to drag me somewhere else to get her dress. We end up at the same mall we went to together to get a present for Yuigahama, once again she has a firm grip on my hand and is dragging me towards a very expensive looking dress store, the prices for some of the dress on display double to price of my suit! Why do pieces of fabric stitched together to be wearable cost so much? Wait, she never mention who was paying for her dress, I'm sorry wallet-chan in advance, I will be broke for the next 4 months at least, sorry to you as well Yukinoshita, as I won't be able to go on dates with you as well, unless you want to pay. My thoughts are cut off by Yukinoshita letting go of my hand and following one of the shop assistants.

"Sit here and wait Hikigaya-kun, I told the staff to take extra care in watching you and will not hesitate to call the police if you do anything suspicious" You didn't have to be so mean Yukino-san! I grumble and sit down on the bench Yukinoshita ordered me to sit on. I pull out my phone and do menial things on it for 20 minutes till Yukinoshita comes back.

"H-Hikigaya-kun" I hear her call, I look up at her and I'm left breathless and I'm pretty sure my jaw is touching the floor, I hear my phone fall to the ground and with no distractions, I'm left staring at her. She was wearing a beautiful midnight blue strapless dress that completely exposes her shoulders and outlines her modest chest, there's two large blue bows on her waist, the rest of the dress flows down her body ending just above her ankle, meeting a pair of matching High Heels the same colour. My eyes travel up her body again drinking in every detail the dress allows me to see; frankly it outlines her figure perfectly, her hair was still in the twin tails she had whilst we were walking though, doesn't quite match the dress if I say so myself, I glance over her once more then stare at her face, from her expression I can see she is basically asking for a compliment, how can I not comply? I go to open my mouth but Yukinoshita regains her composure.

"H-Hikigaya-kun, stop staring at me with those lecherous eyes, you look like an unruly beast ready to take away my chastity" I look away and blush, damn what else can I do other than stare? She looks amazing, stunning, beautiful, and so much more that I'll need to check a dictionary to find them, at this point I think the definition of those three words at least, should be Yukinoshita Yukino.

"Uh-Ah, sorry, y-you look b-beautiful, I couldn't help but stare, it's the natural reaction if you suddenly show up looking like that" she blushes and covers her smile, guess I did something right.

"Th-thank you" She walks up to me and gives me a kiss, making me blush as well, I wrap my arms around her and kiss her once more, we have been awful touchy lately haven't we? Are we in the so called honeymoon stage of our relationship? If so I wouldn't mind staying in it, the store clerk is giggling behind us and I start to break the kiss, though I'm cut off by a voice I was hoping not to hear until next week.

"Yahallo! Yukino-chan, Hikigaya-kun" I turn around to see the devil's advocate with a very recognizable man behind her, no Haruno! Why is he behind you? Did he just see what we did? Yukinoshita slightly hides behind me and mutters.

"Nee-san, Otou-san" I feel her grip my arm in almost a vice grip like hold; I'm stood still as statue and make no attempts to move anytime soon.

"Hello, Yukino" A deep, smooth and manly voice says from behind Haruno, It's a voice I recognize as I, and many others, have heard it before on TV, A member and current leader of the Chiba prefectural diet and CEO of the largest construction company in Chiba, Yukinoshita Nobunaga, also known as my girlfriends dad. I never thought he would be this imposing in real life, he stands almost a head taller than me, his face is sharp and is considered very good looking for his age, his jawline is cleanly shaven and sharp, you would probably get a cut from it if you ran your hand over it. Black hair the same as Yukinoshita adorns his head, swept back and styled in a handsome manner if I say so myself. His body equally compliments his face as from what I can see; he looks very fit, like, athlete level fit. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a six pack under that dress shirt he is wearing. After my observations I look up into his eyes, deep azure blue eyes stare back at me imposingly, I gulp, I think I'm about ready to speak now, so I open my mouth to, though he beats me to it.

"So, you must be Yukino's boyfriend, I have heard a lot about you from Haruno, Hikigaya-kun" crap he knows my name already, if I wasn't already sweating, I am now.

"A-Ah, yes, I am. Hikigaya Hachiman nice to meet you" I greet him with a slight bow; he extends his right hand asking for a handshake and introduces himself, not like it's needed.

"Yukinoshita Nobunaga, nice to meet you, boyfriend-kun" I stare at his hand hesitantly, and then grab it. We shake hands and honestly, my hand feels like it's going to break, I need to end this quickly; I strengthen my grip slightly and he grins, seemingly satisfied. Is this how all fathers react to meeting their daughter's boyfriends? Seems like for once the things you see on TV are right.

"Yukino, you can stop hiding behind him now, I'm not going to do anything to him or you, even after your little performance" We both start blushing furiously at his comment, Yukinoshita steps beside me and grabs my hand, though she avoids eye contact with both me and her father, I'm in no better condition so I can't really talk. As always though, she regains her composure first, with a simple clearing of her throat, all evidence of her previous embarrassment has disappeared.

"I am going to change" her father nods and she lets go of my hand, walking back towards the changing rooms, the assistant trailing behind her.

She comes back in roughly 10 minutes, which was spent silently by me as Yukinoshita's farther and Haruno conversed. She walks over to me with the dress in a similar bag to the suit I have at my side, we walk towards the counter and she looks towards me, seriously I am paying? I don't even know how much that thing costs! Yes it looks amazing on you but that doesn't mean I'm making myself bankrupt for the next 4 or so months. She gives me her now infamous lost kitten look and I reluctantly pull out my wallet, cringing as I see the price, I reach into my wallet slowly, saying my final goodbyes to the notes I am grabbing, I pull them out and slowly move them towards the counter, as I'm about to touch down, a hand lands in front of mine, putting down way more than necessary, I turn to my right and see Yukinoshita's father with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry Hikigaya-kun, I'll cover the costs. Haruno already informed me that you are attending the upcoming banquet next week" I nod and put my wallet away, happy I still retain my money.

We leave the store and Yukinoshita grabs my hand, earning a smirk from both Haruno and her father, Haruno then offers to take us to tea, using the excuse she owes me now that I'm dating Yukinoshita, even though she paid me back already, it must have not counted, I won't say no to a free drink though. We reach a nice small café a few blocks away, hardly any people are around or in it, save for the workers, we order then sit at a table for four, the chairs were comfy and the window to our left provided a view of the outside street. Haruno's father mention he already knew I was going to the banquet, does that mean he knows what it's for? No, Haruno said he didn't, now that I have the chance, maybe I can inform him, Haruno did mention she had a potential ally available, maybe he is it. Our tea arrives and I take a sip, slightly wincing from the temperature, damn cats tongue. I breathe in and gulp down the air and clear my throat, preparing myself to speak.

"Yukinoshita-san, I have a question to ask you" He looks at me away from the newspaper he has, when did he get that? It doesn't matter.

"Yes Hikigaya-kun? If it's about dating Yukino I will let you know that I already like you, though if you hurt her, I think you know what would happen" I gulp and nod, I never expected him to agree so fast, both Yukinoshita and I are shocked and she grips my hand tightly, seemingly catching on to what I am doing. With her hand in mine, providing some comfort, I steel my nerves and look back at him, dead in the eyes.

"Thank you sir, though that was not the question I was going to ask. This may shock you, but are you aware that your wife stopped Haruno from seeing the person she was in a relationship with, and forced her to cut off all contact with Him?" His eyes widen at this, he turns to Haruno for confirmation, she seems to be very focused on her cup of tea right now, she gives a small nod and his eyes widen further, may as well continue.

"Or that the upcoming banquet is not to thank your business partners, but to announce Haruno's engagement to Hayama Hayato, I am asking if you were aware of this. Haruno requested that Yukino and I assist her in stopping this engagement, naturally, we accepted" For personal reasons. Once again his eyes widen, they look like they would almost pop out of his skull at this point.

"W-Where did you hear that?" he asks the obvious question, I look towards the older Yukinoshita sister and his jaw slightly drops.

"H-Haruno, is everything Hikigaya-kun said true?" she reluctantly nods and voices out her answer.

"Y-Yes, it is true, s-she forced me to break up with my boyfriend then made me agree to marry Hayato-kun once he finishes University" By now all his attention is focused on Haruno, she is slightly shaking at this point and I swear I can see tears.

"Y-You had a boyfriend? How come you didn't let me know?" Haruno freezes and looks down, playing with her fingers.

"B-Because I didn't tell anyone, I-I knew something like this would happen so I kept it a secret. I-I love him and she forced me to break up with him, sh-she event threatened to get him kicked out of the university he was attending, I-I had to agree to what she said, I don't want anything to happen to him" So Haruno loves someone, and is willing to protect them even if it meant hurting them, just like Sensei's words. She was shaking by now and tears were trailing down her cheeks, her father instantly hugged her and Yukinoshita moved around and hugged her as well, patting her head like she would a cat, she must not be used to seeing Haruno like this either. I sit awkwardly in my chair for the next 10 minutes whilst Haruno continues to cry into her father's chest, once she starts calming down, her father turns to me with a serious look on his face, somewhat making me flinch.

"Thank you, Hikigaya-kun, for informing me of this. I see why now you are going to the banquet; I will gladly offer my help with talking to my wife. She can be difficult to talk with but I'm confident you can get through to her, and if she tries to interfere with your relationship with Yukino, like she did with Haruno, I will do everything in my power to stop her. Thank you for accepting Haruno's request" He then bowed to me, the leader of the Chiba prefectural Diet, bowing to me, his daughter's boyfriend, a teenager from a middle class family, with no rep to speak of what so ever other than being hated. To say I was flustered was an understatement.

"P-Please sir, s-stand up, there's no need to bow. I-I'm simply being selfish and doing this to benefit Yukino and I's relationship, insuring we can have something genuine without any third party interfering with our relationship" Yukinoshita grabs my hand again and nods at my statement, He straightens his back then chuckles.

"Well then, if that's what you two want, I won't interfere with your relationship, I'm not sure about my wife, but I see my future son in law standing in front of me right now" Once again I'm blushing and Yukinoshita is as well, he basically just gave us his blessing. Sorry Nobunaga-san, we're still in high school, I'm not even sure if we will get married in the first place, as I stated, we want something genuine, so our relationship can break and might not even last that long, much to my annoyance, I dislike being a realist sometimes. I cough and regain my composure, Haruno seems to be better now, the only hint that she was just crying is her reddened eyes and she must have fixed up her makeup whilst we were talking. We leave the cafe with the father of the two girls paying for our orders and make our way back to the mall.

"Hikigaya-kun, Yukino, do you want me to drop you two off to your homes?" I see a silver Mercedes sedan parked in front of us, obviously his car. It looks like it was very expensive and the AMG bag on it confirms it. Hmm a free ride in comfort, without having to pay for the train, what other answer is there? Yukinoshita answers for me.

"Yes please father, Hikigaya-kun and I intended to study after our outing, so he will be coming with me, no need to go anywhere else" We enter the back seat of the car and Haruno takes the front, with him driving, I see him smirk through the rear view mirror, no please don't, we already have two people who tease us already, we don't need a third.

"Study, you say? Please make sure you wear protection as I don't want any kids running around anytime soon" We both blush heavily, and Yukinoshita yells at him.

"Otou-san! W-we would never do anything like that, we have only been together for around two weeks, I-I already fear for my chastity with him, so please don't put idea's in his head" He simply chuckles at both our reactions, thankfully I'm used to Yukinoshita's insults so they didn't affect me, though her father was successful with putting thoughts into my head. I shake them away and focus on the buildings that fly by as we drive towards Yukinoshita's apartment. We arrive and exit the car, as does Yukinoshita's father.

"Thank you once again, Hikigaya-kun, Yukino, for accepting Haruno's request. As I said earlier I offer my full support to you with this upcoming banquet, believe me when I say this, but this isn't the first time my wife has gone behind my back, the last time is why Yukino now lives here" He says, gesturing to the building we are in front of, he gives Yukinoshita a small hug then extends his hand again for a handshake, I grip his hand and notice his grip is far weaker than it was before. He gives me a small smile then returns to his car, waving and beeping as he drives off, out of site within 10 seconds, was he speeding or something? I don't think a politician should be doing that. Yukinoshita and I then head up to her apartment and do what she said earlier, study.

* * *

 **AN: That's it for this chapter, I'm stupidly annoyed that I deleted the ending part, I tried to rewrite it from what I remembered best. I introduced Yukino's father this chapter, hopefully he is good, though I probably suck at writing OC's, I give my respect to the people who can write good OC's.**

 **Inspiration for Yukino's dress: www dot pixiv dot net/member_illust dot php?mode=medium &illust_id=49555871**

 **Box Step was an inspiration to the start of the chapter, you should read it, its good: www dot fanfiction dot net/s/11724441/1/Box-Step**

 **Obviously add . to where it says dot.**

 **Thanks Calvados for Yukino's fathers name, I tried some other names as well but they all sucked as I am bad at choosing names, yours fit the best and I agree with your reason for it. Also thanks to RalphZiggy for giving me the "Lost Kitten Look" Idea, I will now use that and variations of it instead of puppy eyes. Anyway, as I said at the top, there won't be a chapter next week. Fav/Follow or Review and see you next chapter.**


	9. Dance With The Devil

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Oregairu

 **AN: Here you go, finally finished this chapter, hope it was worth the wait. The chapter is quite long, round 9k words, probably reaching 10k by the time I finish this AN. It took my a while to write as well, with the festive season and the new year rolling round I didn't have much time to write it, but I got half of it done during that time, the other half was mostly written last week and this week. So yeah, don't have anything else to say, if I do I'll update the AN. Fav/Follow or Review if you want, and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

I wave to Yukino and Hikigaya-kun whilst getting into my car, I beep at them then drive off, as soon as I round the corner I put my foot down in anger, the car speeds forward but I pay now mind to it and drive towards my house, where I will probably have to deal with her.

"Otou-san slow down" I glance at Haruno then look at the speedo, seeing I am almost 30 km/h over the current speed limit of 50 km/h, I move my foot from the accelerator to the break, slowing the car down to the correct speeds.

My thoughts trail back to the conversation Haruno and I just had with Yukino and Hikigaya-kun, I grit my teeth internally and speed up once more, why does Yoshiko **[1]** have to be like this, can't she see she is hurting her children? Her going behind my back makes me even angrier though, it's like she doesn't even trust me. We should have talked about something like this as a family, maybe that's why she didn't though, because she knew I would have disagreed with her. I reach our house, well more of a mansion, I hit the button on my keys and the gate opens. I drive round the fountain and park right up in front of the house, turning off the car. I get out and one of the waiters walks up to me.

"Sir, would you like me to move your car to the garage?" He asks, I don't even answer and walk past him, leaving him shocked. I open the door then turn to Haruno, who is following behind me.

"Haruno, go to your room and pack, we are staying in Tokyo for the week" I order her, being harsher then I intended to be. She nods and leaves my side, walking down the hall towards her room; I walk straight to me and my wife's room, passing the large open lounge room, I glance in briefly to see my wife sitting on one of the couches with a laptop on her lap. I keep walking and she calls out to me.

"Dear, could you please come here for a moment, we need to talk" I stop walking and sigh, turning around and walk into the lounge room, she was sitting up straight and had the laptop on the coffee table, I walk over and stand behind the couch, eyeing the screen.

"Would you please explain these" she then clicks through multiple tabs, showing multiple twitter posts, news articles and other social media posts, all with things in common, pictures of Haruno and I's meeting with Yukino and Hikigaya-kun. Pictures ranging from Haruno crying, to me bowing to Hikigaya-kun and then finally to Yukino and Hikigaya-kun holding hands. Titles of all types were above these pictures, variations of me meeting Yukino's boyfriend to other titles about Haruno crying and Yukino holding hands with her boyfriend.

The one she lands on has the titles "Future son-in-law of Diet Representative Yukinoshita-san?" **[2]** and has a picture of Haruno and I standing in front of Yukino and Hikigaya-kun, with them clearly holding hands in view, but what catches my eye is part of the article under it. It was a heavily modified version of the joke I made to Hikigaya-kun about him being my future son in law, clearly something the media would love to latch onto and milk, bending the truth even if it was a joke. But this means someone took pictures of us, and they were close enough to hear, I made sure to go to a quiet café in fear that something like this would happen, seems like it did anyway, I never expected it to spread this quickly though, within an hour of our meeting. Yoshiko is staring at me with her cold calculating glare, obviously judging how I react; I steal my nerves and clear my throat.

"What do you want to know?" I ask calming, I can already imagine what she is going to ask, I'm forcing myself to lash out and yell at her by this point, she is going to try and turn this on Yukino, I know it, and I won't let her.

"Is what this article says true? Did you really meet with Yukino's boyfriend and give him your blessing?" Of course she would ask this, might as well throw something back at her and see how it goes.

"Yes, I did. I gave him my approval and would be delighted if he were to marry Yukino" I say to her, her eyes widen and she stares at me with disbelief, time to turn the conversation onto her.

"Why, why didn't you talk about this with me, this is something considering our families future and you up and approve the first boyfriend Yukino has ever had, what were you thinking? You never thought to call me so we could arrange a proper meeting?" She replies angrily to me, it's rare for her to show this much emotion though, but she played right into my hands with a predictable answer, looks like I caught her in my trap.

"Oh, and you have never gone behind my back before have you? You didn't forcefully make Haruno break up with her boyfriend, threatening to kick him out of University, then force her into an arranged marriage with Hayama Hayato, all without consulting me or anything" I reply sarcastically, she gasps hearing my reply, she then goes to reply but I give her no room to.

"This is just like two years ago come to think of it, going behind my back and trying to send Yukino abroad because she made a simple club with the intention of helping people, thus causing an argument between you and her, with me having to butt in, eventually leading to her moving out and living on her own, and not wanting anything to do with us. I could tell the whole time I was with her that she was uncomfortable being around me, even after her boyfriend introduced himself, this time I won't let you interfere with Yukino's relationship like you did to Haruno" she stares back at me, I can easily tell she is trying to hold back her emotions, you can tell these things when you have been married as long as I have, she stands up and stares at me.

"B-But dear, I only want what's best for them, th-that decision I made is clearly a benefit to Haruno's future, and will further our relationship with the Hayama's, they are a valuable ally aren't they? They have helped us on multiple occasions. A-And what about that boy, what if he has an ulterior motive? How do you know he is right for Yukino? How do you know he won't just hurt her in the future? Can he even support her in the future? From what I see he is clearly middle class, from just looking at him I can tell he is not right for her. I don't want to see our daughters hurt, as I said I only want what's best for them" I scoff at this and reply, anger is clearly in my voice at this point.

"If you really care about them, you're not doing it right. One of our daughters despises you and the other is so scared of you that she would break up with the person she is in love with in fear that you would do something to him. You raised Haruno like a robot who only follows commands and doesn't even know her true self, then you took away one the only thing she chose to do herself, and from what you're saying it seems like you intend to do the same to Yukino? I will not let you this time" My words are almost venomous by the time I finish, she looks scared and is somewhat shaking by now, I would comfort her but she needs to learn that I will not tolerate this anymore.

"Y-You're no better though, how can you blame this all on me?" And she pulls this card, thankfully I have an answer.

"I know as well as you do that I was and still am, not the best father to our daughters, but after talking briefly with Yukino and Hikigaya-kun I'm going to start trying to be the father our daughters deserve, I am going to try and fix my mistakes I have made after all these years, the biggest one being letting you control their lives because I was ignorant and focused too much on work. I will try and spend more time with both our daughters plus their boyfriends, to try and salvage what's left of my relationship with them; it will also help let me get to know the people my daughters have fallen in love with, even if they don't end up getting married in the future" She doesn't respond to this and I turn around, not bearing to look at my wife's tearful eyes, I hate what I'm doing right now, but it has to be done, I love her and I know she won't listen to anything else I say, I have to be blunt with her, what I'm about to say next should put the nail in the coffin. I step forward and stop before turning the corner, breathing in a large breath and steeling my nerves, this will pain me as much as it will her.

"I'll be taking my leave now, Haruno and I will be spending time together in Tokyo, where I intend to go meet the person she was in a relationship with and apologize for the things you have done, then beg him if I have to, to take Haruno back. You better call off that engagement by the time the banquet rolls around, I did not agree to it one bit, I will also talk to the Hayama's about this, stopping it even if you don't. I don't care if it damages our relationship with them, my daughters are much more important then that. What you have been doing has gone on for too long, you need to stop, this is not what I imagined when I married you. I never thought you would manipulate me and your own daughters just to benefit yourself, going behind our back and interfering with relationships and making decisions on your own. Even if that wasn't your intention in the first place, it sure looks like it, I can't believe it took me so long to see it though. So I ask of you, if you love me and your family, please make an attempt to change, I know it will be hard but you have to try, even if it takes years. If not, I-I'm sorry to say but I might start to consider a divorce"

I turn the corner and leave, walking straight out of the house, not even bothering to pack, I can hear my wife behind me, her voice is distressed and I can clearly hear her sobbing. I force myself to ignore it and exit the house to see Haruno already waiting by the car, I unlock it and we get in. I briefly look back to the door to see my crying wife, almost looking like she will collapse. My chest tightens and I force myself not to get out of the car and go comfort her, I speed down the street onto the highway. My vision becomes somewhat blurry and a look in the review mirror makes me realize I am crying, I wipe the tears away and try not to think about what just happened, hopefully she listened to what I said, I seriously do not want to get a divorce, but as much as I hate to think about it, it might be the only way to get her to change.

* * *

I'm currently in Yukino's apartment; yes we are using our first names. She suggested it might help in convincing her mom, though it might not, s-still I wouldn't mind continuing to call her it after all this is over. I'm sitting on the couch drinking her ever so amazing tea, whilst I wait for her to get ready for the banquet that starts in about an hour. The door to the lounge room opens and my jaw drops, luckily I wasn't holding my teacup at the time cause the tea inside would be all over me and the floor, Yukino was standing in front of me in the same midnight blue dress her father bought her last week, this time though her hair remains the same as it always is, flowing all the way down to her waist, she kept the two red bows in her hair, which contrast with the dress, effectively drawing my eyes to her creamy white shoulders and neck surprisingly devoid of any jewelry, as are her ears and arms. I trail my eyes up to her face seeing very light make up, not like she needs it in the first place, her mesmerizing blue eyes stare back at me and I can see a light blush adorns her face.

"U-Um, Y-You look gorgeous, I-I feel slightly out of place being in this room with you" I look down to see my simple black suit and white dress shirt, once again with the midnight blue tie, which matches her dress.

"T-Thank you, I-I forgot to mention but you don't look to bad yourself, maybe even handsome, a-anyway, leave your cup there I will clean it up when I get home. We should go now as it will take a while to get to the banquet, the car is already waiting down stairs" I nod and stand up, Yukino snakes her arm through mine and we walk towards the elevator, Yukino locking the door as we go. We walk towards the Limo, the same which hit me back on the first day of school, I eye the bumper and open the door for Yukino, then I climb in afterwards.

"Hachiman, are you okay, I-I know this is…" she looks down at her lap, feeling guilty probably. I wrap an arm around her and pull her close.

"It's okay, it's in the past now, I say I don't dwell on the past and that's at least true about that incident. It was my own fault, I got hit, I never blamed you even if it seemed like it. You had no control over the vehicle; you were merely a passenger, maybe even a victim in some cases. So don't worry about it, I won't hate you for it or stop loving you because of it" I give her a kiss on the forehead to reassure her.

"T-Thank you" She whispers I nod and retract my arm to allow her to put her seat belt on, putting my own on as well. The driver then starts the car and we make our way towards the banquet location, this gives me time to think about what we are actually going to do, the first task, the one which matters most to me, is to convince her mother that I can date Yukino, an extremely hard task might I add. Though it should be easier thanks to the unexpected ally we gained last week, hopefully her father will make things easier, he did offer us his help after all. The second task though… I'm not sure about it; even if she does accept us dating it most likely wouldn't affect her standing on Haruno marring Hayama. There's also the risk of her doing the same to Yukino as well, if we try to intervene she could always try to force us out of our relationship. Though I won't go down without a fight and neither will Yukino, as she said when Haruno told us about this, she will still date me even if her parents don't approve, stubborn woman, but I'm glad she is willing to do that for someone like me.

"Hachiman, we're here" I'm shaken from my thoughts by Yukino; I stare into her eyes then lean in and kiss her. I pull back and she pouts, seemingly missing my lips touching her own.

"W-What was that for?" I smile at her and get out of the car, holding the door open and extending my right hand to her.

"No reason, I just wanted to" She smiles and grabs my hand, we walk towards the entrance where guards are waiting, Yukino wraps her arm around mine and we walk by without incident, not like she would need an invitation anyway. We take one of the elevators to the top floor and end up in a baron corridor, with 2 large doors in front of us, a waiter standing in front of them.

"Ahh, welcome Yukinoshita-sama, Hikigaya-san" He opens the door and I'm left almost breathless, the room has 3 large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, one over the large dance floor at the back, and two over the dining area, buffet and drink bar. The glow of the chandeliers illuminates the room in a bright white light, not to straining on the eyes but not to dark either, the dance floor is some kind of wood, probably expensive, and the rest of the area is white tiles. Everything from the tables to the walls are lined with gold, which shines under the glow of the lights above, giving an almost fantasy like feel. We walk down the red carpet lining all the way down to the dance floor and I spot two familiar faces, of course our eyes happen to meet and they instantly make their way over to us.

"Yahallo, Yukino-chan, Hikigaya-kun" Haruno says as she rushes towards me, I recoil as she flies up into my face.

"My, my Hikigaya-kun, don't you look handsome, the tie matching Yukino-chan's dress looks very cute. If Yukino-chan's not careful I might just steal you~" she says with a smirk, Yukino glares at Haruno.

"Nee-san!" She tightens her grip on my arm, causing Haruno to smirk. Just as she is about to go on we are saved by Yukino's Father, thank god he got here quickly.

"Hello Yukino, Hikigaya-kun" He says as he reaches us.

"Yo" I go for my typical greeting, though it earns me a look from Yukino.

"Good evening Otou-san" Yukino gives him a brief hug, I shake his hand. He leads us over to an eight person table, telling us to grab what we like. A waiter comes over and Yukino grabs to drinks off it, taking a sip of her own and, handing one to me, I bring the drink up to my mouth and smell it.

"Champagne? You sure we should be drinking this?" Not that I'm against it, I mean I am a teenager after all and curiosity has lead me to taste various types of alcohol my farther has, though I didn't like most of them except for the fruitier tasting ones he had, since the extra flavoring drained out the taste and burn of the alcohol.

"Yes, as long as we don't have too much, I usually only indulge in two per event when I have to go, though I only started drinking it last year" I nod and take a sip, it's alright I guess, can't even taste the alcohol. We drink in silence till the doors open, everyone suddenly stops what they are doing and look towards them, Yukino and I included. There, standing in the door was a Beautiful woman in a long black dress with red highlights, piercing blue eyes scan round the room, and eventually landing on her husband. Yes, the person that just entered is Yukino's mother, the weird thing is though apparently the husband and wife didn't come together. She starts walking towards our table and I shake my head before my thoughts become too in depth, preparing myself for the meeting that's about to come. Thankfully as she nears Yukino grabs my hand, calming me down. I can also see that the warmth of my hand is working on her as well, as she does not look as distressed as she did beforehand, in fact, he face has hardened and turned serious. She reaches us and turns to her husband, he seems almost annoyed at the fact that she is here. Something definitely happened between those two.

"Good evening dear, Haruno, Yukino and…Hikigaya-san" Okay so apparently she already knows my name, though she hesitated before saying it, I must not be worth her time. Nobunaga-san briefly greets his wife, though it was nothing special, then he proceeded to walk away towards the drinking bar, he must want to start early it seems. Haruno greets her next, though it was somewhat awkward, they hardly said anything and for some reason, and Yukinoshita-san hugged Haruno. She turns to us and we stand, still holding hand.

"Good evening, Mother" Yukino greets her coldly; I can already see she is on guard and already does not want to be near her. Yukinoshita-san simply stares at Yukino with a piercing glance and I feel her tighten her grip on my left hand, though her stare doesn't waver either. She turns to me with the same glare; I extend my hand towards her, as much as I don't want to, and introduce myself.

"Good evening Yukinoshita-san, I'm Hikigaya Hachiman, Yukino's boyfriend, though it seems like you have already heard of me" She nods at me and makes no move to shake my hand, I narrow my eyes briefly at her then pull my hand back, if she wants to be a bitch, then I won't be punctual.

"I am Yukinoshita Yoshiko, and yes, I know who you are, Hikigaya-san" Just by her tone alone, I can tell she doesn't think I'm worth her time, though she has standards to live up to so she starts to make conversation, as reluctant as we both are to.

"So Hikigaya-san, how did you meet Yukino?" Ahh, the typical questions, regardless of how I answer it's not going to matter; her opinion of me won't change, though I will humor her for now.

"Well, I met Yukino around the start of 2nd year" Simple answers should get me through this quickly, so that is what I will use.

"What about your future plans?" So she wants to know them, well I guess I can answer that, not like she will care though.

"I plan to study at Tokyo if possible, most likely in some type of Humanities, psychology, or maybe even politics, then see where I can go from there" She raises an eyebrow at this, guess she didn't expect me to say something like that.

"Tokyo is hard to get into, are you sure you will be able to achieve the requirements to get in?" I nod at this, looking down at the hand I have enveloped in my own.

"I'm confident I will be able to get in, Yukino and I have been studying together for the past 3 weeks or so in preparation for our third year, and we will continue to once it starts as well" Yukino continues after I finish speaking, somewhat shocking her mother and me also.

"I believe so too, with the way we have been studying, I can confidently say I expect Hachiman to be 2nd in the year for all subjects once we start exam season in 3rd year, instead of the 3rd in Japanese literature he was this year" I blush at her praise, then a thought comes to my mind.

"I'll be sure to take first from you next year, just you wait" I smirk at her; due to her competitive nature she scoffs at this and answers.

"No you won't, I said you will be 2nd in the year. You have no chance of passing me" She answers with pride, I chuckle at her answer and prepare a retort but a cough interrupts me. We both turn back to see Yukinoshita-san staring at us, I swear I see amusement and maybe even nostalgia in her eyes, but that quickly disappears as she starts to ask more questions. Once again I humor her with answers, though most of them are honest. I start to become sick of this so I sigh loudly, catching her attention.

"Look Yukinoshita-san, I can blatantly see you are unimpressed with me and do not want to continue our forced conversation, so you can stop wasting your time now on me and go do something else" She seems shocked at my bluntness, though regains her composure quickly, just as she is about to retort, laughter erupts form behind her. We look towards the noise to see Nobunaga-san laughing; he walks over and Hangs an arm over my shoulder, making me blush briefly. He puts down his glass and laughs once more.

"T-That was great Hikigaya-kun, no one but me has ever talked to my wife like that, I knew you could see through her, just like I'm sure you saw through me. Haruno wasn't lying when she said your reading capabilities were borderline scary" Yukinoshita-san glares at her husband, then surprisingly chuckles.

"I'm sorry for wasting time on you then, Hikigaya-kun, I thought you were uninteresting but hearing that, changes things" She puts on a thoughtful look and studies me, this time I put on a serious face and reply to her.

"Sorry Yukinoshita-san, I have no interest in becoming one of your pawns. I also have no interest in your family's wealth either, if I want money, I will earn it myself. I'm purely meeting you because of Yukino and Yukino alone, and If I had the choice not to meet you, then I would have chosen that, as this has been a complete waste of time, time I could have spent sleeping or lazing around on the couch" Once again Nobunaga-san bursts out laughing, I think he has had too much to drink. Yukinoshita-san once again studies me, and then hits me with an unexpected question.

"So you have no ulterior motive for dating Yukino then? If you admit to having any now, I'll make sure you are escorted off the premise without harm" My eyes widen at this and so does Yukino's, anger flashes on her face as she replies to her mother.

"Okaa-san, how dare you accuse him of being like that! Do you think I am that stupid that I would be in a relationship with him if he was like that? I'm appalled you think I have such low standards. I am dating Hachiman simply because I love him and he loves me, I could list countless reasons why I love him and the bond we share but that would take too long, and I'm sure you wouldn't care anyway. If you don't approve of him, please outright say it so we can leave, and regardless if you approve of him or not, I will still date him. Our relationship is genuine and I intend to see it through till it either comes to an end, or continues onto something more, so please tell us now so we can leave, because it's obvious what you think already" The three of us around Yukino are left shocked at her outburst, Yukinoshita-san in particular. I turn to Yukinoshita and smile at her; she returns it then sighs, leaning into me as I wrap my arm round her waist, that must have took her a lot of energy to say that, though I'm happy she did. Her mother then looks at me with her piercing glare.

"Is what she said true? Do you truly love my daughter?" I answer the only way I can.

"Yes, I do love Yukino, she was the best thing to ever happen to me all my life, and as she said, I intend to continue this relationship with her, regardless of how it turns out. As long as its genuine I intend to let nothing get in its way, we will be the ones to decide if we want it to end, or if we want it to move on to something more. Also little fact about me, If I didn't love her or care for her, I wouldn't even be talking to you right now" Yukinoshita-san puts on an unreadable expression then faintly smiles, surprising the three of us.

"Alright, I will allow it. From what you said I believe you would have continued it anyway. It was nice meeting you Hikigaya-kun, I have other business to attend to so I will be making my leave" She gives a curt nod then walks away, probably going to talk to other guests of the party. Nobunaga-san then puts and hand on my shoulder and smiles.

"It seems like she likes you" He chuckles then walks away, his words leave me shocked but only for a second before a mass jumps up in front of me, wrapping their arms around my neck, causing me to have to wrap my own around their waist and hold them up.

"Hachiman!" Yukino says as I catch her, her lips smash into mine we share a passionate kiss; I completely ignore the weird looks around me from other guests and simply enjoy the kiss. Our moment ends and I put her down, I hear giggling behind me and we turn around to see two people.

"Nice show you two put on" Haruno says with a smirk, instantly causing Yukino and I to blush, I look to the occupant next to her and I swear I can see anger flash on his face before it retorts to his normal façade, of course I'm talking about the one and only fake king, Hayama Hayato.

"I'm assuming you heard our whole conversation then?" I ask after regaining my composure, Yukino then leans into me again, smile still on her face and I wrap an arm around her waist. I can't help but let out a small smile either, it's almost unbelievable what just happened.

"Yes I did, I'm very impressed with how you handled my mother, once again Yukino-chan, I think I might steal him~" She gives a devious smirk and Yukino glares at her, she than wraps her arms around me and pulls me closer.

"You can't have him, he's mine" She says, her face much like a certain sister of a red eyed assassin when she met a guy carrying a bag of fish **[3]** This was extremely cute and all I could do was stand there and blush, also Yukino please, don't treat me like an object, though in her mind it might be more like a life sized Pan-san, due to our similar eyes.

Haruno just bursts out laughing and sits down, Yukino and I leave the table and walk towards the buffet, grabbing various types of foods. I could have spent hours at there but I was stopped by Yukino dragging me back to the table, where there are now more people there then was previously, as now other than Yukino's parents, 2 other people are there as well. I assume they are the Hayama's, though most people could guess that, as they are both blonde. Of course as we sit down they pay me no mind, they greet Yukino briefly but she dismisses them nicely, even though it's clear she doesn't want to talk to them, or be near them, as she is sitting to my right and to the left of her farther. We eat in silence, only brief exchanges of words on how the food and drinks are, Yukino and I are by far the quietest, and neither of us has said a thing the whole time we have been eating. I catch Nobunaga-sans eye its seems like he is trying to convey what he is about to do, though I'm not sure what it will be, I just shrug then nod back and it seems to satisfy him. He clears his throat and begins to speak.

"So, has anything changed recently in this week?" he asks to no one in particular, what's he doing?

"No, nothing in particular, everything is still in place. We shall announce it later tonight" Hayama's Father answers, Ahh, so that's what he is asking. Nobunaga raises an eyebrow and glances at his wife; she averts her eyes briefly until he looks away.

"Well, looks like you didn't listen to me last Sunday, looks like I will have to take things into my own hands" He straightens his back and looks towards the Hayama's, addressing the father.

"Hayama-san, I am sorry to say, but I wish to call of the engagement that I apparently helped arrange between my daughter and your son" This catches said person, his son, and own wife off guard, all widening their eyes, the father regains his composure and responds.

"W-What, Why would you want to cancel it, I thought you would love for this to happen. It helps enhance our families' relationship together, and benefit us in the future" Hayama-san continues spouting out reasons as to why they should keep the arrangement together but Nobunaga-san doesn't waver.

"Yes I know all that, but for personal reasons, I do not want my daughter to marry your son. I will also not go in to detail onto why I want to stop it because you do not need to know the reason why. This is about my daughter and my daughter alone. I spoke to Haruno and she told me she does not want to marry your son, so she won't, even if you and your own son are against it. I value her happiness over our relationship together, as it is purely business. If you do not like it, we can always end our partnership and I can find a new lawyer firm" He lays everything on the table, leaving no room for negotiations, I watch as Hayama-san becomes more distressed, it's almost funny how desperate he has become. I suppress a chuckle and continue to observe the exchange between family heads, where Hayama-sans continuing to try to convince Nobunaga to not call it off, surprisingly though, his wife hasn't interjected at all and seems to be looking down, she almost looks guilty. Yukinoshita-san looks up and turns to Hayama-san.

"Hayama-san, why do you sound so desperate to keep this engagement together? The reasons you are sprouting out almost seem like you are just doing this for money, never once in any of your reasons did you mention your own son's thoughts, or let your wife say anything in the matter, Nobu **[4]** and I discussed this together, and both agreed on it. With this it almost seems like you made the decision all by yourself." As expected of her, she caught on to it as well, not like he was hiding it though, and they talked about this? Is that why she was looking guilty about it, and what is with that nickname? I never thought she would be un-punctual ever, even with her own family. Nobunaga glances at his wife and she sends him an apologetic look, he nods and gives a small smile, turning his attention back to the fuming blonde to my far left.

"Y-Yukinoshita-san, h-how dare you think I'm only in this for the money, my wife, son and I discussed this thoroughly before coming to the decision to agree to the marriage you proposed. Although we would have preferred your younger daughter, she would have been easier to control" He whispers the last sentence, from the looks of things only I heard it, anger rising in me and I glare at him.

"Excuse me sir, what did you just say at the end? I don't think we all heard it" He turns to me and glares at me.

"Who are you boy? You have no right to interject into this conversation" He angrily says, trying to look intimidating. I stare at him coldly and reply to him in a venomous tone, even more venomous then the one I previously used once when telling off Tobe.

"Hikigaya Hachiman, it's not exactly nice to meet you. Also Hayama-san, it becomes my business when what you said involves my girlfriend. Would you like me to repeat what you just said out loud? Or would that affect your relationship with Yukinoshita-san and Nobunaga-san?" His eyes widen once more, I clearly got him, let's see how he tries to lie his way out of this.

"What are you talking about boy? I said nothing. What are you even doing here, you don't seem like someone fit for Yukino-san to be dating" I scoff at him, angered more by the fact he used Yukino's name. I feel a cold presence next to me, seems like Yukino heard his words, he stiffens at her glare and tries to avert his eyes.

"Hayama-san, please refrain from talking about Hachiman like that, your opinion of who I should or shouldn't date means nothing to me, or would you prefer it if I dated your own son, because as you said, I would be easier to control" He choke up on his words, a look of distress forms on his face and he stands. Looking down on the two of us I see he is about to yell, though a voice interrupts.

"Hayama-san, sit down, we have much to discuss. Kids, please leave us and go dance or something, us adults need to have a talk" Nobunaga-san says in a commanding voice, his brows are furrowed and he seems very angry, quite scary really, I'll be pleased to leave. Yukino and I get up and I make my way straight towards the drink bar, I definitely need some MAX Coffee right now, hopefully they serve it, though I doubt they will.

"Hello, do you serve MAX Coffee?" I ask the bartender, he gives me a look which suggests he has never heard of such a drink, god dammit now I'm going to have to improvise.

"Okay, can I just get a coffee with extra sugar, milk and cream" He nods and this and prepares to make my order.

"Make that two please" Yukino interjects from beside me. Our orders come and I turn around to lean on the counter as I drink, Yukino does this same beside me and we enjoy our beverages. I glance at her to see she is staring very intently towards something; I follow my eyes to see that she is in fact looking at the dance floor, and the people on it, moving around as the classical music plays throughout the room. I look back at her and she catches me staring, instantly averting her eyes and blushing. She probably wants to dance with me, as much as I would dislike to I guess I can do it if she wants.

"We can go if you want, but as you know I have no idea how to dance, so you're going to have to teach me" The look of happiness she gives me once I ask is well worth whatever is going to happen now.

She smiles once more and grabs my hand, pulling me to the dance floor; we stand around the edge of it whilst she gives me brief instructions of what to do. After that I start to lead, somewhat getting the hang of what I was currently doing and we move in a diamond following everyone else as they do. I notice something with the music and start to alter my movements; this earns me a look from Yukino as she follows. I smile down at her and she smiles back up to me, I twirl her round and she squeaks briefly, though we shake it off with a laugh. I never knew this would be so fun, doing it with Yukino increases it tenfold though, if it's for her, I'm willing to dance the whole night away.

* * *

God that was a ball ache having to deal with the Hayama's, thank god they up and left after I told them off. I walk towards my wife and grab her hand, frightening her, I then lead her to the dance floor and start to lead, of course she follows and we start to dance. I glance towards Yukino and Hikigaya-kun to see them smiling, I witness him twirl her round then watch them laugh afterwards. This puts a smile on my face and reminds me of the past, the way Yoshiko and I acted when we had to attend my Fathers banquets. I look down at her to see she is watching them as well, a small smile gracing her lips, seems like she remembers as well.

"I've never seen her smile like that before, not even when she was younger, it really looks like she is having fun with him" This catches my wife off guard and she looks up at me with a questioning expression, so I continue.

"You can see it from a mile away that she is in love with that boy, and I have no doubt that he loves her back, I mean look at him" I indicate to the large smile that is currently on his face as they continue to dance. My wife looks at him as well, then back at me, seemingly made her observation.

"You know, they remind me of when we were younger" She gasps then blushes, giving a short reply quickly.

"I-It does for me as well" I smile and grab her chin, leaning down and giving her a brief kiss, she gasps again and leans back slightly.

"Not in public" She says with a timid voice and a blush, I chuckle at her and reply.

"What, you embarrassed to be seen kissing your husband?" She regains her composure and retorts.

"This is a professional environment, doing that is not something we should be doing" I smirk at her and indicate to my daughter and her boyfriend, who have just broken up from a kiss and are leaving the dance floor.

"So, they are doing it without care, plus, everyone knows we are married or perhaps this is your punishment for lying to me and going behind my back. Of course the rest of it will be later tonight, so stop complaining and kiss me back already" Once again she flushes and I give her no time to react, capturing her lips with my own, making her gasp as my tongue enters her mouth, I pull back to see a very fluster Yoshiko, god I love teasing her, sometimes she is so innocent, despite her icy exterior.

"N-Nobu… don't do things like that, I-I think I need a drink" I chuckle once more and walk with her towards the drink bar, where we both just order water with ice, odd combination but we always used to do this when we were younger. We finish our glasses and I turn to her once more, holding out my hand.

"Care for another dance" I say in an exaggerated posh tone, she giggles at this and grabs my hand, leading me back towards the dance floor.

* * *

I collapse into my seat and exhale, wiping my forehead with the cuff off my blazer, Yukino does the same, though more elegantly and lady like, as expected of her.

"Well that was tiring, but it was the most fun I have had in a while, even if I did suck at it at first. Thanks for the dance Yukino" She smiles at me and replies.

"Yes it was fun, thank you for the dance, Hachiman" I smile back and study her face, her cheeks are blushed and she is breathing quite heavily, she isn't known for her stamina so I wouldn't be surprised if she was feeling a bit exhausted right now.

"Yukino, do you want me to get you a drink? I know I could use one as well but you don't look like you want to get up"

"Yes please Hachiman, also you are right, I don't feel like standing right now" I nod and walk to the drink bar, it's slightly crowed once I get there so I have to wait. Five minutes later I'm walking back to Yukino with two cups of water in my hands, I get closer and see someone talking to her, he is of average height, shorter then me if I were to guess, and he has fairly average brown hair, the most noticeable thing though is his white suit. I reach Yukino and she makes eye contact with me, sending me a look telling me "this guy is way to persistent, and I don't want to deal with him, so let's just ignore him when you get here" I nod back to her telling her I understand.

"Yukino-san, please dance with me, I have been waiting all night for this chance! Did I mention you look beautiful in that dress? I don't think I have, I…" I interrupt him with the clearing of my throat; I hand one glass to Yukino then take a sip of my own.

"Thank you Hachiman" Yukino thanks me and I sit down, completely ignoring the guy as does she. I hear a grunt of annoyance as we turn away from him and he grabs Yukino's chair, stopping her from fully turning.

"As I was saying Yukino-san, before this person interrupted us, I was wondering if you were available next Sunday" We both deadpan at this and turn back to look at him, he flinches as he sees both our glares.

"I already told you, I do not want to dance, and no I'm not free, as I am going on a date with my _boyfriend_ that day" She emphasizes the word boyfriend and glances to me, I almost ask if we do have a date but her glance tells me that I shouldn't, so I just nod.

"Yes, Yukino and I have a date that day, I'm sorry you can't go out with my _girlfriend_ " I do the same as she did and emphasize that she is my girlfriend. He just stands there shocked, then screws his face in anger, he is about to retort when a hand lands on his shoulder, by non-other than the other Yukinoshita sister.

"My sister is already taken, sorry but you didn't even stand a chance even if she was single" Haruno puts it bluntly; he is shocked then turns away, muttering something about telling his father. I notice now that Haruno is actually holding another man with her; he is taller than me and looks about her age, light brown hair adorns his head and Hazel eyes stair back at me, probably doing the same as what I am.

"Ahh, I forgot to introduce this guy. Meet my boyfriend, Yuuki Kouichirou **[5]** " Yuuki-san nods at us; Haruno proceeds to introduce us to him as well.

"Kouichi-kun, this is my Imouto Yukino-chan, and this, is Hikigaya Hachiman, my cute little Imouto's boyfriend~" Yukino blushes and I simply nod at him, no need to speak unless he starts to anyway.

"Nice to meet you Yukino-kun, Hachiman-kun" The hell is with this guy already using our first names, I send a weird look to Haruno and she just laughs.

"Don't worry about that Hikigaya-kun, he is foreign, so he is used to using peoples first names" Ahh, so that explains it then.

"Sorry if it bothered you Hachiman-kun, I can use your last name if you prefer that" I nod to this, only Yukino and Totsuka can call me by that name, you sir, cannot.

"Yes that would be appreciated" He nods at me and we sit there in silence, with them standing in front of us. We are silent till that boy from earlier comes back, this time a large man who looks similar to him but is taller and fatter following behind him, carrying a plate of food. Thankfully he doesn't stand out like a sore thumb and is wearing a dark colored suit, like almost everyone else is.

"There father, that's the woman I want to marry, I tried to convince her to dance with me and go on a date but she refused, so I was wondering if you can convince her" The man looks at Yukino, taking a chicken drumstick of his plate, taking a bite and almost complete devouring it in one go. To be honest, this man look disgusting and I want him as far away from Yukino as he can be, out of the country if possible. His son seems like a daddy's boy who will just cry at him if he doesn't get what he wants, and the father is too lazy to stop him so he just gets him whatever he wants. The main makes a weird sound making us all look away in disgust then speaks.

"You're Yukino-san I presume, what would it take for you to marry my son? I can offer you anything you want, money..." He trails off listing things he can give. Yukino looks like she is about to throw up, and from what I can smell I can say I do as well. Thankfully we are saved by a cold voice hidden from view behind the large man.

"Futottabuta-san **[6]** , my daughter does not want to marry your son, one of the reasons why is because she is already in a relationship, the second is because your fowl stench is making her almost throw up" Yukinoshita-san comes to our rescue, I never thought I would ever be happy to see that woman, and from the looks of it, Yukino is as well.

"O-Oh, Sorry Yukinoshita-san, I didn't know. My son was asking if Yukino-san was available for marriage, I guess he didn't mention the part where she was already taken, excuse me then" The man leaves and I'm free to exhale, then immediately scoff down my glass of water, getting rid of the bad taste in my mouth, as does everything else.

"Why do we always have to invite that man, every time I'm around him I feel like I will pass out" Yukinoshita-san removes her hand from her forehead and returns it to her side.

"We have to, if we didn't we would probably lose our health insurance and private doctor, since he owns the company" Wait he owns a Medical company? Does that mean he was a doctor in the past? I feel sorry for each and every one of his patients, they have my sympathies and may they rest in peace. Yukinoshita-san and Nobunaga-san turn their attention back to us, Yukinoshita-sans eyes widen when she sees Yuuki-san, and he narrows his eyes.

"Sorry you had to deal with that Yukino, I honestly try to forget that he and his son attend these, one reasons you're probably familiar with" Nobunaga-san apologizes to Yukino but she waves it off.

"Its fine Otou-san, Hachiman helped me earlier with his son, he was very persistent in trying to get me to dance with him. He is to blame for bringing that…man over to us" We once again sit at the table as desert rolls around, eating as it does. Of course it was delicious and I had to restrain myself from downing it in seconds, plus the glare from Yukino stopped me as well. Suddenly, Yukinoshita-san clears her throat, getting the attention of the 4 of us, after a few whispers from her husband she speaks up.

"Haruno, Yukino, I would like to apologize for what I have done these last two weeks, and everything I have done this past. After the talk I had with your father last Sunday, I came to realize what I did was wrong. I should have talked to you and him instead of making a decisions outright without anyone's interjection, h-he also gave me the option to change, which I am willing to do, I will try to interact with you and Yukino more, and I will try to act more like a mother, which I know I have not been the best one, We will both be actively trying to be better parents from now on. I just want you to know that most of the things I have done has been to ensure the best for both of you, but I realize now that it wasn't and simply made you scared and resent me. S-So I'm asking you both now if you are willing to forgive me, you don't have to but always know that I will be waiting for you to if you decide to" We all sit in silence, you can almost hear the cogs turning in Yukino and Haruno's heads, before they can respond though, Nobunaga-san offers Yuuki-san and I something.

"Hikigaya-kun, Yuuki-kun, I was wondering if you two would want to have dinner next Saturday at our house, to formally introduce each other and maybe get to know each other more. We have met and talked before but I have only heard things about you two from my daughters, and from what you have said in conversations we have had, though you don't have to if you don't want to" What he has said is true, though I am not one for talking about myself. The only people who know significant things about me are Yukino and Komachi, not even my parents know as much as they do. Nobunaga-san seems like a good guy but I'm concerned about Yukinoshita-san, what if she reverts back to her old self. She could use the information she has gained to blackmail us or something, which would obviously not be good. Whilst I consider the offer Yuuki-san decides to answer first.

"I will attend, Nobunaga-san" Said person simply nods to him and turns to me, I turn to Yukino and whisper to her.

"What do you think; honestly I'm fine with it. What I want to know is, if you want to go or not, I'll decline if you don't want to" She nods to me and puts on a thoughtful face, her face relaxes and she nods to me, giving me my answer.

"I am fine with it" He nods and smiles, standing up.

"Well it's getting late, it's about time to wrap this up and it has definitely been an eventful night. You four are free to go, we will stay for a little longer to close up shop" We get up and I shake hands with him, as does Yuuki-san. Haruno then hugs her father, then surprisingly her mother, they whisper a few things that I don't hear then separate, Yukino then Hugs Nobunaga and gives her mother a hesitant hug, who was also as equally as hesitant. We walk out of the room and into the elevator, I loosen my tie and unbutton my shits top buttons and cuffs and rolling up my sleeves, removing my blazer and putting it on Yukino's shoulders, as I notice she was shivering slightly, causing her and me to blush with her muttering a thank you and griping onto it with one hand. I loosen the tie and untuck my shirt just has the elevator hits the ground and grab Yukino's hand. We walk out of the lobby to the street, where the car we took here earlier is waiting, honestly looking like it never moved.

"Yukino-chan, Hikigaya-kun, I'll see you on Saturday" Haruno says, giving Yukino, then me a brief hug. I never expected her hug me, though knowing her she probably has an ulterior motive.

"Congratulations of getting permission to date Yukino-chan, go easy on her later tonight~" She whispers to me during the hug, of course she only hugged me for the sake of teasing me, I blush and reply as she breaks the hug.

"Bye to you to, Haruno" She simply giggles and latches back onto Yuuki-san, who gives us a short wave as they walk down the street, probably to his car. I turn back to Yukino and open the door, we climb in and I give out a long sigh, this was such a tiring evening, probably the most energy I have expelled this year so far. We arrive at her apartment I get out of the car, I prepare to give my farewell when Yukino offers me something I cannot refuse, really though I just want to sleep.

"Hachiman you seem tired, you are welcome to stay over my place tonight if you want, though you will be sleeping on the couch, I wouldn't feel safe with you in the same room as me" Oi, you offer me to stay over and degrade me whilst you do it, you're so mean Yukino, I pout to my thoughts then respond.

"I-I guess I will accept, you did offer me to" She nods and we make our way up to her apartment, I'm about ready to collapse as we reach the door and when we get inside I immediately fall onto the couch. Yukino walks off and comes back 5 minutes later in very cute pan-san pajamas's holding a blankets and pillow.

"Here you go Hachiman, I will be going to sleep now, be aware if you try anything that I have the police on speed dial" I sigh at this and nod.

"Night, Yukino" She blushes then walks overs to me, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Good night, Hachiman, Aishiteru" I blush when she says this, knowing even husband and wives are hesitant to say that to each other, I answer back timidly.

"A-Aishiteru, Yukino" She smiles again and kisses my lips once more, leaving the room. Once I hear the click of the door shutting I fall back onto the couch, covering myself in the blankets, immediately I find myself falling into slumber, a smile prominent on my face.

* * *

 **AN: That's a wrap on chapter 9, hopefully you enjoy it, I do have some concerns on it though, that Yukimom might be too easy on Hachiman, I don't know really, you decide. Also introduced Haruno's boyfriend, he will make appearances in the future, though will not be a major character, You won't see much of Yukino's parents after this chapter as well, only in some scenes.**

 **[1] Named Her after one of the many Japanese Empresses, seeming as it would suit someone like her.**

 **[2] RalphZiggy came up with that, as well as some other things that happened in this chapter.**

 **[3] When Kurome meets Wave in Akame ga Kiru, if you didn't know.**

 **[4] Yes I know Nobu is translated to Knob, just take it as her shortening his name because of affection, aka a nickname.**

 **[5] Asuna's brother of course, to serve as reference to my other story where I will be shipping those two, which is on Hiatus for now if you were wondering.**

 **[6] Futottabuta translates to Fat Pig, thought it would be fitting.**

 **As always, next chapter will come out when its done, and Fav/Follow or Review if you want. See you next chapter.**


	10. A New School Year

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Oregairu

 **AN: Here is Chapter 10. Sorry for the long ass wait, life got in the way, as it does. Anyway, I don't really have much to say other than thank you for all the Views, Fav's, Follows and Reviews this story has gotten, I can't believe over 23k people have actually clicked on my story, regardless of if they read it or not, that's still a shit tonne of people. So yeah, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Mondays, I hate Mondays. Wait, haven't I said that before? It was in chapter 3 I think. Ahh, whatever, who cares anyway? I trudge my way out of the train and yawn, tapping my card as my extended yawn lasts until I exit the station, earning some weird looks from the other tired corporate slaves making their way to work. One could say I'm heading to work as well, as school can be considered work in some cases, why aren't I getting payed for my labor as well? My thoughts trail off to complaints about society and I reach my intended location, a large building I'm quite familiar with. Yawning once more I walk over to the intercom, paying full attention as I click the right button, to avoid the painfully awkward encounter of having to talk to the wrong person, source: Me. I stare into the camera and the intercom is answered instantly, of course with a sarcastic remark, I can almost feel the smirk from the intercom.

"Ara, it seems like someone left their trash in front of the intercom again and it grew arms and legs, along with a disgusting pair of eyes" I stare back at the camera and sigh.

"Hello to you to, and aren't you the owner of this trash?" I indicate to me, there no reply so I continue to stare at the intercom. I wait for 5 minutes with no answer, then suddenly my world goes black, Ahh, what the hell is this? I wasn't subconsciously building up my power was I? I never clicked my fingers did I, turning the area around me black, along with a 1 km radius around me? My eyes aren't fully black forcing me to rely on all my other senses except sight? **[1]** I hear giggling behind me and stop with my chuuni thoughts. The voice of one of the two angels I know comes from behind me, almost wiping away my tiredness, making me feel like I could take on the world, oh how I missed that voice, oh, wrong angel, the one I was thinking of had silver hair.

"Guess who" the voice coo's sweetly, I smirk and decide to toy with the girl behind me. I let out a fake sigh and start to walk, noticing that the hands never leave my eyes. The giggling stops and suddenly the hands leave my eyes and I'm able to see again, there was only one problem though, a telephone pole. I back away, holding my forehead and the girl responsible for this walks up to me, concern and guilt evident in her beautiful blue eyes.

"H-Hachiman, are you okay?" Yukino pouts in front of me, reaching up to my forehead and touching it, causing me to wince slightly in pain.

"Not particularly, I never expected to walk into a telephone poll today" Yukino moves her hands to my cheeks and leans me down, standing on her toes. I warm sensation touches my forehead and all the previous pain disappears. She then looks back up into my eyes as I stand at my full height again.

"Better now?" She asks, still keeping her hands on my cheeks, I nod and lean down, allowing her lips to touch my own, in a deep, passionate kiss.

"Good morning" I say as we break this kiss, she simply smiles back at me and replies.

"Good morning Hachi, we should start make our way to school now, as my little joke caused us to lose some time" I blush and nod; she grabs my hand and starts to walk, I follow and fall into step with her and lose myself in my thoughts. That nickname she uses always gets me; she decided to start using it all of a sudden after we started calling each other by our first names, though not all the time. Just the way she says it always causes my heartbeat to rise and my cheeks to flush, the weird thing is though, its only when she says it does it have that effect. Komachi tried using it once as a joke after Yukino used it when she was over and my mother has called me it quite a few times as well, they never achieve the same effect that Yukino has on me, and I prefer it that way honestly. Also I never knew she would ever act like she just did, that was definitely a first, all cute and playful, going as far as to play a joke on me. Though I don't mind, it's kind of refreshing to see her show her girly side to me, and it cute, yes very cute. I give a stern nod and continue walking; Yukino just glances at me with a confused expression and turns her eyes back to the street in front of us.

* * *

We reach the school, which already has students pouring in, at around 8:20, and make our way towards the large gymnasium, the same which was used during the last cultural festival. I notice people giving us looks, mainly at our hands, but completely ignore it. Yukino and I decided we would be open about our relationship in 3rd Year, mostly because her parents knew and during the holidays, and Miura kept us tabbed on how Yuigahama was. We would have check ourselves but she never responded to our calls or attempts to meet up, even when we got Miura to ask her to meet with her and went there with her, the second she saw us she left. We wanted to tell her before the year started but after she ignored us we just gave up, though Yukino wasn't very happy about that, and neither was I really. We enter and scan the hall for where the 3rd years sit, which is thankfully up the back whilst the first and second years are behind the graduating 3rd years from last year. As it was quite early the hall was not as full as it will become so it gives us a large choice of where we can sit and as both of us dislike crowds so it's a pretty easy choice. I lead Yukino over to the left side of the hall, picking the 2 last seats of the back row, as to why I chose the left, well its simply because the students are expected to file in from the right when they come to sit down, to keep things organised really and to avoid the need for people to squeeze through the tightly packed seats, it's the same for the other rows of seats on the other side of the large walkway down the middle, except students file in from the left. Not like it stops anyone though, as friends reserve seats for each other and such. But since we seem to be one of the few students in here we have free reign to choose where to sit.

"Is here fine?" I turn to Yukino, gesturing to the seats, she smiles and nods. I sit down on the second last seat and she takes the one next to me, I did this so she wouldn't have to sit next to some random and I don't really mind having. Also she can leave easily if the crowd becomes too much, but she should be fine, she lived through 2 of these already, or I've just become overly protective of her, take it as you will.

"Thank you" She gives me a small smile, seemingly catching on to what I did for her, I also think the amount of time we have spent together this last month and a half has affected her people reading skills, I'd say they are pretty close to my own by now. Students file in and the ceremony starts and I tune out the ceremony, I've heard it two times now, no need to hear it again, it's the same as it was the last 2 times anyway.

* * *

Around an hour later the ceremony has ended, the previous year 3rd years have officially graduated and Yukino and I, plus our peers are now third years. Here come the most annoying part, we have to go find what class we are in, the reason its so annoying is the fact that there is only one board throughout the whole school which shows where our classes are, you'd think such a school like Sobu would be able to afford at least one other board. This means more crowds as the students bunch together to discover what class they are in. Pushing and shoving is very common when this takes place and last year a fight nearly broke out, because some random knocked over another randoms girlfriend, fists were almost thrown but the teachers were quick enough to stop it. Yukino and I wait patiently behind the large crowd, waiting as it slowly disperses as more and more students discover their homeroom for the year. The crowd lessens and Yukino pulls me over the board by my hand, I scan the bored up and down from classes 3A to E, the only problem I find is that my name is not there, shocked at this I turn to Yukino.

"Uhh, Yukino, slight problem, I can't find my name" She turns to me and tilts her head, looking at me as if I'm stupid.

"Hachiman, have you looked over all the classes?" I nod and scan over them again, though I end up with the same result.

"Yeah I did, twice now and I can't find my name anywhere" She deadpans at me and sighs, rubbing her temples.

"I said all the classes Hachiman; did you really look over _all_ of them? I spotted your name on my first look over, I don't see how you haven't found it yet" Wait, I did look over them all, how the hell did she find my name? Hold on, she said all the classes, d-does that mean, no that can't be true. My eyes dart to the class in front of 3A, the fabled 3J I know Yukino is going to be in. I go down the list, as for some reasons it's alphabetically order, except starting from Z. That's where I find it, around the middle of the list, Hikigaya Hachiman, also known as my name, but for some reason, I'm only slightly surprised. Though I didn't expect my studying with Yukino would affect the teacher's choice of what class I would be in this year, as my grades only started to improve the last month of the year, though come to think of it the school did send a letter to my house, and It required both my parents and my own signature on it, I didn't read it and just signed it, maybe I should have read it and not kept playing Vita-chan. I turn back to Yukino and give her a fake pout.

"Yukino, you could have just told me the first time" She only giggles at this this though, what's with her and teasing me this morning? Yukino grabs my hand once more and we start to leave, though the calling of our names stops us as she voices out what she was about to say.

"Hachiman, we should…"

"Hikki, Yukinon Yah…"

Yuigahama freezes, as do Yukino and I, it's obvious by her face that she just heard our exchange, mostly just Yukino calling me by my first name. She looks down at our hands, seeing that Yukino has a hold of my own and that our fingers are entwined, her face flashes to sadness briefly before she puts on a smile, though it's blatantly faked.

"Ahahaha… I was just coming over to tell you guys I was coming to club today, I think I'm ready to after the time I took off" She averts her eyes from our hands and lets out an awkward laugh.

"A-Anyway, see you in club" She takes off with a brief wave; I swear I can see tears in her eyes as she leaves though. Yukino and I just stand in shock at what just happened, a wave of guilt rushes over me and I slump my shoulders slightly, the same seemingly happening to Yukino.

"I think you should text Miura, tell her to look out for Yuigahama. I saw they are in the same class" I suggest to her.

"Yes that would be a good Idea" Yukino reply's as she pulls out her phone, seconds later a chime rings from it indicating Miura answered. She puts her phone away and grabs my hand, walking off without even saying a word. I catch up to her and walk by her side, not knowing what to say. We reach the class room and walk in, I scan the room and notice the teacher, he looks fairly young and shares qualities with my Hiratsuka-Sensei, mainly the black hair and Purple eyes, though they are almost black. I've never seen him before and neither has Yukino by the looks of it, I know last year's 3J teacher was basically an old man, he probably retired or something. This teacher must be one of those professors who teach at both University and High schools, whatever they are called, as he seems way too young to be teaching a class like 3J as his age. He looks up at us and instantly a smirk forms on his face.

"Ahh, it seems like I have some lovebirds in my class, try to keep the flirting down and save the kissing for lunch and after school please, I don't want you two disturbing the class and I have had enough of it after 3 years of dealing with it" Yukino and I both flush, he obviously saw that we were still holding hands and apparently the whole class did as well, as they have all stopped what they are doing and turned back to look at us, a collective gasp follows and whispers start spreading out all over the room, the two guys up the front stare at me with envy and anger, and the girls of the room stare at us with shock and I swear I can see some jealously, obviously not expecting The Yukinoshita Yukino to walk into class with her boyfriend, let alone holding his hand. I groan knowing this will instantly spread all over the school, I can already see some of the people pulling out the phones, and make my way over to the free seats I spotted, which are amazingly the back window seat and the seat next to it; I stop as I reach the seats and turn to Yukino.

"Which seat do you want" I ask, of course the sound of my voice instantly attracts attention to the two of us.

"I'll take this seat Hachiman, you can take the window seat" Once the words leave her mouth I look at her like she was a goddess, thank you for giving me this seat Yukino-sama, I bow in my mind and instantly fall back into my new seat and bask in the early spring sunlight, thankful I have what is considered one of the best, if not the best seats in the class. I turn to Yukino to speak but the new teacher stands up from his seat and walks to the middle of the room.

"Alright everyone that's enough gossiping, the bells about to ring so it's about time I introduce myself, as it seems like no one knows who I am. Most of you probably don't know this but your teacher last year retired, so I will be taking over for the year and many years to come after you guys graduate" Well I figured that much, though why would someone as young as this guy be teaching us? Maybe what I thought earlier is true and he actually teaches at both a University and Sobu.

"Anyway enough rambling, my name is Nakamoto Tokuhei, Nakamoto-Sensei to you, and I will be your homeroom teacher for the year, as well as some other classes you will find. As for the looks some of you are giving me, mostly the "How the hell is this guy teaching 3J of all classes, he looks like he barely graduated college". I'll answer that question with a fun fact: I'm a professor at Tokyo University, primarily teaching Psychology, though I dabble in some other subjects from time to time. That will also explain why I will be absent for some days as well, but I'm sure no one will miss me" He works at Tokyo U? Never expected that to be honest, I thought he'd be at something like Chiba U, he must have costs the school a fortune to employ, then again Sobu is a private school, I wouldn't be surprised if they had enough money to throw around and hire a Professor from Tokyo U. The bell chimes and the teacher returns to his desk, picking up the roll and calling out names. Time for class now, just great, I already want to sleep. Can lunch hurry up already?

* * *

The bell for lunch finally rings and I stand from my seat, scanning the class the turning to Yukino, I can already see everyone is back to gossiping, taking quick glances towards us. I lean down to her and whisper to her, mostly so no one can hear what I was going to say, though it contradicts itself in making more people pay attention to us.

"Do you want to eat outside, seeing as its spring and all?" aka I want to get out of this classroom now; I don't like everyone staring at me. Yukino turns to me with a smirk, probably also noticing the meaning of me asking her.

"Yes that would be a good idea, I must praise you though as this is one of the rare times that you have had a good idea" I smirk back at her, she gave me the perfect chance to embarrass her, I stop my upcoming chuckle and retort to her.

"Mm, I guess I can, like that other time we went to a Neko Café. As soon as you heard the words "Cat" and "Café" together, you were almost begging me to take you there, even offering to pay for me" She flushes at this and looks down at her desk, I give a triumphant smirk and sling my bag over my shoulder, grabbing her hand from the desk and almost pulling her out of the room. She then refuses to make eye contact with me the whole way we walked to my spot, probably now our spot though. We sit and Yukino pulls out a pink bento, then a blue one. I go to grab it but she pulls it out of my reach.

"Hachiman, I don't think you deserve this after what you said in class" WHAT? B-but your food is delicious! I was looking forward to it the whole time we were in class; it's one of the only good things about the day! You can't do this to me Yukino! I pout and respond solemnly.

"If that's how it is then…" I trail of and Yukino giggles, of course she takes pleasure in me feeling down, you're so mean sometimes Yukino-sama. Suddenly a pair of chopsticks land in my hand and an amazing smell fills my nose, I turn to look at the scent and see Yukino's open bento. She fidgets slightly and I look up into her eyes, her cheeks are lightly blushed and she was slightly avoiding my eyes.

"I-I'll give it to you with one exception, y-you have to feed me. I-I've seen other couples do it and I w-wouldn't mind participating in it myself" Her blush deepens and my own spreads across my cheeks, I'm aware other couples do this but I never thought she ask me to do it. I-I'm not mentally prepared for this, what if I move to fast, or miss her mouth, what if I drop the food because I'm so damn nervous? Yukino stares at me with pleading eyes, almost reading my thought; of course one look at those damn kitten eyes which make me instantly agree to do it.

"A-Alright, just don't blame me if anything goes wrong" Her lips widen into a smile at my response and I grab the bento from her lap, and slowly takes a piece of chicken with the chopsticks. I raise it towards her mouth and she parts it slightly, just enough to allow me to put the food into her mouth. Of course we are both flushing heavily though. She closes her mouth and I slowly pull the chopsticks away, she finishes chewing at looks back at me with a smile once more.

"M-My turn" both of us flush once more and she opens the blue bento, revealing the exact same contents as her own. I'm almost drooling just looking at it, it's been a while since I last had her cooking, about 3 days if I think about it, far too long in my mind.

"S-Say Ahh" She says in a soft voice, raising the chopsticks towards me. I open my mouth and she proceeds to do the same thing I did to her, is it just me, or does this taste even better then it normally does? Yukino gestures to me to feed her again so I oblige, using the chopsticks to pick up some perfectly cooked rice, raising it once more to her mouth I copy what she said before.

"Say Ahh" she responds cutely with a small "Ahh" as she parts her lips, I drop the rice into her mouth and she starts to chew, I grab the MAX Coffee from my bag and open it, taking a quick sip before Yukino starts to feed me again. That's when we hear it though, a giggle, a very familiar giggle might I add, one that comes from non-other than the Fire Queen herself. She giggles again and covers her smile with her hand.

"No, no, don't mind me, please continue what you were doing" We both blush at being caught and avert out eyes. Yukino regains her composure first, grabbing my drink and taking a sip of it, then turning to Miura. I raise an eyebrow at her and she shrugs.

"We have kissed before; there should be nothing wrong with me doing that. Anyway Yumiko-san, what brings you out here?" Yukino asks, seems like she is completely pretending that what we did never happened. I just shrug in reply as Miura responds.

"Well I got your text in the morning and was coming to tell you that Yui is fine, though every time she hears someone talking about you two, which is often since your basically the talk of the school right now, her face drops" The mood between the three of us falls slightly as the words leave her mouth. I'm also not surprised that people have already spread the fact that Yukino and I are dating all over the school already, wait hold on.

"And you couldn't have just texted us all this?" I ask, again raising an eyebrow. Miura lightens the mood a bit as she smirks.

"Why? You annoyed that I disturbed you?" I narrow my eyes at her then respond.

"Yeah I am, though you would be as well if I interrupted you, if you were doing the same with Hayama" Miura blushes a deep crimson and averts her eyes from me, Yukino starts giggling next to me then all of a sudden we are all laughing.

Our laughter dies down as the bell chimes, Yukino packs the now empty bento's back into her bag and steals another sip of my MAX, I down the rest of the can then stand and make my way back towards the main building, Yukino's hand slipping into my own of course, as it has become accustomed to every time we walk together. Miura follows behind us and we stop as we reach her classroom, 3F to be exact. I scan the class briefly to see that it's mostly the same as last year, minus Kawasaki and a few other nameless randoms. I think I saw her name in one of the higher classes lists anyway, probably took our advice from the year before seriously. Yuigahama waves to us and we wave awkwardly back, mostly because everyone is looking at us. I see a blob of orange hair make its way towards us, I can already tell who it is and the obnoxious voice follows soon after as the person stops in front of us.

"Hikitani-kun, bro, is it true that you and Yukinoshita-san are dating?" He asks in a stupidly loud voice, hanging his arm over my shoulder. I lean my head away from him, trying to save my hearing, thankfully though, Yukino comes to my rescue.

"Yes we are Tobe-san, now please get your arm off my boyfriend, we have to go to class. Also please refrain from raising your voice like that whilst inside, it was completely unnecessary" Tobe removes his arm from me and backs away slightly.

"O-Oh, sorry Hikitani-kun, Yukinoshita-san" He sheepishly rubs his head and apologizes. With nothing more to say Yukino and I turn to leave, not before and Angel's voice reaches my ears from the door. I turn round to see Totsuka, halfway-in and halfway-out of the classroom, waving to us.

"C-Congratulations on your relationship, H-Hachiman, Yukinoshita-san" I blush, averting my eyes from him and respond timidly.

"Ahh, t-thank you, Totsuka" He gives me a smile and my blush deepens, no Hachiman, your already in a relationship. A pain rises from my foot and I look over to see Yukino with an angry pout on her face, seems like she caught me staring. She sighs and shakes her head and we continue our way back to class, where I'm reminded why I didn't want to return after lunch, because we now have math, god this is gonna be a long lesson.

* * *

 **AN: That's Chapter 10, the next chapter, as always, will come out when I have finished i** **t, be that a week or 2 IDK, I've already started it so it shouldn't take two long, guess you will have to wait and see.**

 **[1] Idea I came up with for Hachi's power if I were to make my Oneshot a full story, you're free to use it in your own or alter it, if you want.**

 **Review/Fav/Follow if you want, and See you next chapter.**


	11. Club Drama

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Oregairu

 **AN: Well here is the edit version of this chapter. I changed the Isshiki and Yuigahama scenes and wasn't as harsh on Isshiki as I was before, despite me not liking her character. Anyway, I also came up with a whole timeline for my story, its probably not correct but it best fit in with my story, I checked a 2014 calendar so all the days are correct at least. I also went through all the chapters and edited things so that the timeline fits as well, though they are only minor changes. That will be in the AN at the bottom if your interested. So yeah, hope this is better then the previous one.**

* * *

Finally, school is over for the day, wait, I forgot I still have club now, I deadpan and watch as students file out of the room, Nakamoto-Sensei giving a loud farewell over the noise of the class, then leaving the room also. Yukino stands up from next to me and I reluctantly start to stand, a hand grabs my right hand as I do this and I sling my bag over my shoulder. Yukino and I walk towards the teachers' lounge to get the key to our clubroom, I'm gonna have to get used to this detour every afternoon. Yukino knocks on the door and Hiratsuka-Sensei's voice rings from within; I pull the door open, seeing as I am the one closest to the handle. The sliding door opens to reveal all the teachers, though two very familiar ones sit close together, laughing.

"Ahh, Hikigaya, Yukinoshita, I was just telling Nakamoto-kun about you two. I assume you're here for the keys?" Seems like Sensei's getting friendly with the new guy, the only annoying thing about that though is the fact that they are talking about us, can't you talk about something else Sensei? Then again, he probably doesn't want to know about how you spend your Saturdays, drunk and alone. Hold on, how do I know that? I shake my head and we make our way over to the two teachers. We reach them and Nakamoto-Sensei smirks at us once again, most likely at our hands.

"Afternoon Hikigaya, Yukinoshita. As Shizuka-san said, we were just talking about you two, and I have heard some very interesting things, mostly things to do with what you have done in club, the social suicides and the *Ahem* making out" We both blush, remembering the time Sensei walked in on us, we were so close to French kissing at that point, though I'm slightly disappointed at the fact that we haven't reached that stage of making out since then, n-not that I want to or anything, god I'm a pervert sometimes. Also Sensei seems to be getting quite friendly with Nakamoto-Sensei, "Shizuka-san" already, very impressive though not surprising, she probably got drawn in by his looks.

"Yes Sensei, we have here for the keys, why else would we be here?" Sensei's eyes brighten slightly as she responds.

"Maybe to talk to your favorite teacher?" She stares at us with hopeful eyes and we both deadpan.

"Yeah, like we would ever do that, all you would do is complain about how your single" I say sarcastically, the next thing I see is a fist right in front of my face, Yukino is mildly shocked and Nakamoto-Sensei is standing full height with his arm extended grabbing her wrist. From the force alone of the shockwave from her fist, I probably would have been dead if that connected, doesn't this woman know how to contain her own strength? Or she is just related to everyone's favorite caped baldy, which I would not be surprised if she was. Sensei finally notices that I'm not dead and turns to Nakamoto-Sensei, a blush instantly covers her face and she pulls her fist back and falls back into her chair.

"A-Ah, s-sorry you had to see that Nakamoto-kun, I-It's just a skit Hikigaya-kun and I like to do" A skit!? Woman, do you not know how many times you have almost killed me or caused permanent damage? If it wasn't for the protagonist armour I have I would have been dead by now! Nakamoto-Sensei just simply smiles at her, causing her to flush even more.

"Don't worry about it Shizuka-san, from what you told me I wouldn't be surprised if you actually wanted to hit Hikigaya-kun, though I have yet to witness anything which would receive that reaction from me" Wait so he would hit me to? What is with the Sadistic teachers this school employs!? I want to get out of here. Turn to look at Yukino I look at her with a distressed face, thankfully she catches on, though not without a smirk.

"Sensei, it's about time you give us the keys instead of flaunting over Nakamoto-Sensei's smile. We are already late to club because of this" Yukino turns to Sensei and holds out her hand, Sensei flushes again but quickly grabs the keys from her table and shoves them into Yukino's waiting hand. Yukino gives a short bow and I wave as we leave the room, I close the door and we walk towards the special building, containing our club room. We reach the door and Yukino turns to me.

"Hachiman, would you like to be the one to unlock the door? I have always done it but seeing as we now travel here together, I thought it would be nice for a slight change" I nod and she hands me the key. The door unlocks with a satisfying click and I pull it open, revealing the clubroom.

Everything was in the same place minus the large table; the janitors most likely moved it when they cleaned the room. We walk over to the table containing the tea set and put our belongings down and walk over to the folded table, I lift the table onto its sides and Yukino unfolds the legs and we pick it up by the ends and move it to where it has been for the last year or so. Yukino and I them move our respective chairs to our ends of the table, I walk back over to the pile and pull two more chairs off, one for Komachi and the other for Yuigahama.

Komachi said in the morning that she would visit club in the afternoon, before she shoved me out of the house and ordering me to go walk Yukino to school, not like I would have done it anyway. She then ran off, giving me a good bye and leaving the bike, muttering something about it bringing bad luck and that she didn't want to be involved in a car crash. I sigh and fall back into my chair, moving that stuff took more effort than it should have. I eye my bag and debate whether or not I should get up and grab it from next to Yukino's, though that thought is lost as I see Yukino start working on making tea. I lick my lips in anticipation for the liquid which I have grown to love almost as much as MAX, her tea is just too good, almost illegally. I often find myself debating whether or not I should have her tea, or one of the cans of MAX she keeps in her fridge for when I come over, if only there was a way to combine the two that actually tastes good, that was not a good idea and I regret it as I wasted two perfectly good drinks by mixing them together.

"Hachiman, I know I'm beautiful, but please refrain from drooling and licking your lips over me, I'm even more at risk now that we are dating of losing my chastity" I break from my trance and wipe the side of my mouth with the back of my hand, earning a disgusted look from the Ice Queen in front of me.

"You misunderstood; I was drooling over the tea, not you. Though you never know, in the future I could be drooling over you, if we were to reach that stage" Yukino flushes at my implication but then glares at me.

"Please refrain from talking about things of sexual nature, we both agreed to take our time with this relationship and I am not comfortable with you thinking of your sexual desires containing me when we are only around 2 months or so into our relationship" I flinch at her tone but then smirk as she finishes.

"So your saying I can later in our relationship?" she simply glares at me and rubs her temples. She pours tea into our respective cups, seeing this as a reason to stand and retrieve my bag, I do just that. I take my cup from her hands give her a thank you, then walk back to my seat, carefully placing my cup on the table to prevent any of the brown liquid spilling. Rummaging through my bag I pull out a novel, though not what I normally would read. This was a proper book, I found it one day at Yukino's and started reading it and of course after a chapter I was hooked, causing me to ask Yukino if I could borrow it. She just smirked at me and said I'm finally moving on from reading those "Trashy novels" I always read. I have to say though, she has a very good taste in books, though there are an abnormal amount of books she owns that have to do with cats, from what I saw, half of the books on her bookshelf have something to do with cats in one way or another. Hell the one I'm reading right now has a cat in it. The door of the clubroom suddenly bursts open, revealing Komachi.

"Yahallo Onii-chan, Onee-chan!" Yukino faintly blushes and I turn my eyes from my book and we greet her.

"Yo"

"Good afternoon Komachi-san, how was your day?" Komachi beams at this with a smile and rushes over to the seat next to the one for Yuigahama and closest to me.

"It was fun Onee-chan! Lots of people talked to me and I think I even made a few new friends. Though that is not what I care about, as I found out you and Onii-chan are the talk of the school! All I heard at lunch was "Yukinoshita-san this and that" or "Yukinoshita-sans boyfriend" to name a few" I grunt then sigh after hearing her answer, god even the 1st years are talking about us, I'm going to have to get used to all the attention I will start getting. Yukino goes to answer Komachi but before she can open her mouth the door bursts open again by a panting Isshiki. She scans the room like a hawk looking for its prey and her eyes land on me. She runs into the room without even greeting us and gets straight up into my face, a little too close for comfort and reserved for only one person who is definitely not her.

"Hey Sempai, Sempai, I heard something very interesting! A little birdy told me that you happen to be dating Yukinoshita-senpai. Is what that little birdy told me true?" I lean back in my chair to get some breathing room, then look towards Yukino, hopping she will get this person out of my face. All she does is simply glare at Isshiki, not even paying one bit off attention to me.

"Can you get out of my face first, I only allow one person this close in my personal space" The Fox smirks and moves a little closer, I avert my eyes and continue to lean back. Suddenly Isshiki is pushed back and I look up to see Komachi beside me.

"Get out of Onii-chans face! And it is true; Onii-chan and Onee-chan are going out so you can leave now!" Komachi venomously tells Isshiki off, who frankly looks quite shocked at the fact that she was interrupted for her meddling.

"Who might you be, Kohai-san?" Isshiki's narrows her eyes at Komachi; it almost looks like things are going to get physical between the two. If they were to fight, I'm sorry to say Isshiki but I'm on my Imouto's side.

"Hikigaya Komachi, Onii-chans Imouto!" Komachi stands proud puffing out her chest whilst pointing her thumb at herself. Isshiki on the other hand, has a blank face on.

"Isshiki Iroha, Student Council President. It's nice to meet you!" In an instant, her blank face disappears and a smile appears on it. She stands straight and for some reason is saluting towards Komachi, who doesn't look very convinced at the act. Isshiki then completely ignores Komachi and goes back to asking questions, much to my Imouto's dismay. This time her target is Yukino though.

"Yukino-senpai, is it true that you two are dating?" Yukino looks up from her novel, which I guess she went back to reading after Komachi intervened, and clears her throat.

"Yes Isshiki-san, Hachiman and I are in a relationship" Isshiki's smile widens again and she starts jumping up and down slightly.

"How long have you and Senpai been going out for?" Yukino seems slightly taken back by Isshiki's jumping attitude but recovers and raises her hand to her chin and contemplates her question.

"2.46575 Months, or 75 days give or take a few **[1]** " Wait what, she counted?

"Y-You counted?" Isshiki stutters out. Yukino looks around at our shocked and confused faces and sighs, rubbing her temples.

"No I did not count, I just used simple maths to figure it out" Well that would be something she would do. I guessed we have been dating for round 2 months, I didn't even think about using maths to figure out the exact amount of time we have been dating for.

"O-Oh, guess I missed my chance then…" Isshiki mutters out something that I don't hear, but the surprised look on Yukino's face suggests she heard.

"Isshiki-san, what did you mean about missing your chance?" Isshiki looks up from the floor, shock evident on her face.

"I-ah-umm, Senpai! I need your help with something. Can you come with me quickly?" What the, why is she avoiding the question? Don't tell me she is gonna make me do Student Council work?

"I can if Yukino says it is okay" Yukino looks between the two of us and thinks for a while.

"I'm sorry Isshiki-san; Hachiman cannot come with you today as we will be busy" What we are busy, what could we possibly… Oh yeah, now I know what she means.

"Yeah sorry, I just remember we are busy. I'll go with you next time" Isshiki's face drops slightly and she shakes her head.

"No, no, don't worry about it. I just needed to tell Senpai something in private, that's all" I just shrug at her answer and look at the other two of the room. Komachi seems to be in deep though, which explains why she was so silent. While Yukino seems to be staring at Isshiki intently, did she pick up on what Isshiki wanted to tell me? She might have, her people reading skills are almost at the same level as mine but even I can't get a read on what Isshiki wanted to ask me. Well if she is willing to let it go it must not be important then. Isshiki then turns and walks away from us, stopping at the door and giving a brief wave then opening it.

"AHH, Yui-Senpai you scared me!" Yuigahama stands there with her hand extended, she obviously was about to open the door as Isshiki opened it.

"O-Oh Iroha-chan gomen!" Yuigahama smiles at, who steps aside allowing Yuigahama to walk past her and into the room. Isshiki then retreats out of the room without a word, closing the door behind her.

"Yahallo Yui-chan!" Komachi greets Yuigahama with that damn tribal greeting, can it hurry up and die already! Only Totsuka can say it, yes only him. Hmm maybe Yukino as well, I don't think I've ever heard her say it; maybe I could ask her to greet me like that once. I think it would be pretty cute.

"Yahallo Komachi-chan, Yahallo H-Hikki, Y-Yukin-non" And she stuttered whilst saying our names, seems like the confidence she just had disappeared once she looked at us.

"Good afternoon Yuigahama-san" Yukino gives her normal greeting and I swear I see Yuigahama flinch slightly.

"Yo" Again, she flinches at my greeting. I think it's obvious that right now, she is quite nervous to be here. Maybe she already figured out what's to come? We are going to tell her about our relationship, we need to get it out of the way so she can move on. I'm taken and I intend to stay with Yukino for as long she wants me.

"Yuigahama-san, Komachi-san, would you two like some tea?" Said girl just stares past her before quickly answering.

"A-Ah, yes please, Y-Yukinon"

"Yes please Onee-chan" Yuigahama's eyes widen when she hears this and she nervously chuckles. Yukino just nods at their answers, putting her bookmark in her novel then standing and walking over to the tea set. Yuigahama then walks around Yukino's seat and moves into her own, moving it slightly over to the left, closer to Komachi and more to the center of the table. Both Komachi and I notice this and Komachi take initiative to start a conversation with the girl, hopefully taking the room out of this awkward state it's currently in. I simply go back to reading my novel.

"I'm sorry Komachi-san, but you will have to use a paper cup for today. I would have prepared a mug for you but I didn't know you would be coming to the club today because no one informed me" Oi don't shove the blame onto me! I didn't know either! I assumed she would and that seemed to have been right.

"Sorry, I was kinda forced out of the house by Komachi in the morning. I had the suspicion she would be coming but I was never out right told. Maybe if I was, I wouldn't have walked into a telephone poll this morning" Yukino gasps then flushes, looking quite cute might I add. Komachi suddenly bursts out laughing and Yuigahama sits awkwardly at the table. Yeah thanks for laughing at my pain Komachi.

"I-I did apologize for that didn't I?" Yukino says looking at her feet with a blush. Images of her kissing my forehead come into my mind and I flush. Even though we have kissed a lot I still get flustered over the thought of it, even something as simple as a kiss on the forehead.

"A-Ah, yeah, I guess you did…" I trail of and the room falls into silence as Yukino and I continue to blush. Shaking my head I return back to my novel, having to restart the page I was on because of the distractions which just happened.

Time passes and from my guess, it's now about 30 minutes till club ends, I read through almost 10 chapters of the book Yukino allowed me to borrow. A clearing of some ones throat causes me to look up from my book. I stare back into the Ice blue eyes I adore and get the message she was trying to convey to me, it's time. Nodding back to her, we both stand and the sound of our chairs scraping but causes the other 2 conversing girls to stop their conversation. Yuigahama instantly adopts a distressed face and Komachi's turns to concern for the girl. We walk to the center of the table and I'm left in a similar place to where I made my request to Yukino and Yuigahama last year. Everything is almost the exact same, the late afternoon sun bathing the room in an orange glow, the tense air that could be cut with a butter knife, all the same. There will most likely be tears to, but the one major difference is I now stand here with Yukino next to me and we are about to officially announce our relationship to a girl who has feelings for me and who could also be said to love Yukino, though not in the Yuri way. Komachi stands and makes her exit, muttering out that she was.

"I-I'll be outside" Yukino and I nod to her and she leaves the room, leaving only the three of us and with a clear of the throat, I speak.

"Yuigahama, Yukino and I have an announcement. You probably already know this, but we just want to officially tell you" After she hears me say "Yukino", her mouth instantly forms into a frown and she looks down into her half full mug of tea, muttering something.

"I-I don't think I want to her this" Yukino and I both hear what she mutters but continue on anyway, we have to get this over with if anything is to change. If we don't, the clubroom will most likely remain to have the strained atmosphere it does now.

"Yuigahama-san, please just listen to us. Hachiman and I…" The instant Yuigahama hears my name come out of Yukino's mouth she stands, slamming her hands down onto the table. Her mug shakes then falls over, spilling tea onto the table in front of her. Yukino and I step back at her sudden action, Yukino grabbing my right hand as we do. Yuigahama eye's our hands and anger briefly covers her face.

"I-I know okay? T-There's no need for you to tell me, I-I already know! So save me the pain of hearing it comes out of your mouths…" We stand in shock at her words, Yukino is even shaking slightly. I'm left speechless and Yukino tries to get out a response.

"Y-Yuigahama-san, I-I'm sorry but it has to be said. H-Hachiman and I are in a relationship" The anger on Yuigahama's face as she glares at us. Tears start to form in Yukino's eyes and her grip on my hand to tighten. I flinch at her glare, never expecting to see something like that come from the girl. I didn't think Yuigahama would be this scary when angry.

"D-Do you really think I wanted to know! Just hearing the rumors is enough and to actually see you to together…" Her anger disappears from her face and tears take its place. She seems shocked at the fact that she crying and quickly tries to wipe them away.

"A-Ah, I-I'm sorry. I-I may have over reacted, ahahaha…" She awkwardly laughs then picks up her stuff, quickly making her way towards the door.

"I-I think I'll leave early today, s-sorry. I'm happy for you to; yeah I'm happy to see my best friend in a relationship with the guy I love, yeah happy…" With that low note she exits the room, slamming the door behind us once again making us both flinch. I turn to Yukino to see that she is crying and I don't even need to look at myself to know that a frown is etched onto my face. I pull her into a hug and we stand in silence. The door opens and Komachi awkwardly walks in and surprisingly hugs us both.

We stand in the in the embrace until the bell that signals club time is over rings around the school. We break the embrace and Yukino wipes the remnants of her tears away with the help of my thumb. I remove my hand from her cheek and she straightens up and turns to Komachi.

"I-I think we will end club early today. Komachi-san, would you like to come over for dinner? Hachiman was already coming over to study and you would have received homework today I assume? It would be good from you to start it early, and getting help from us will make it easier as we can teach you what you haven't learned yet" Whilst waiting for Komachi to answer, she walks over to the table and grabs Yuigahama's mug. I make my way over to the tea set after grabbing my own mug and grab a tea towel to wipe down the mess Yuigahama made.

"Mm, sure Onee-chan, I've never been to your apartment and from what I have heard from Onii-chan, your cooking is to die for, once he even said he couldn't live without your cooking!" Komachi snickers at the memory and I avert my eyes, letting out a disapproving grunt. Why did you tell her that Komachi, now she can use it against me! I can already see the punishment of getting no food if I do something to piss her off, what have you done! I shake my head, ridding myself of the tears, which never happened might I add, and grab my stuff. Komachi helps Yukino with the tea set after throwing away her paper cup and I clean the table.

* * *

We leave the school and make our way down the route to Yukino's apartment, which I have become quite familiar with these days. Stopping at a grocery store, Yukino picks up some ingredients for dinner, I pitch in to pay since she is paying for food I will be eating but she disregards me, saying she can pay her back by carrying the bags, your so mean woman! I reluctantly picked up the bags and we reached Yukino's apartment 10 minutes later, reason being, the people at the shop apparently don't know how to double bag and over filled one of the bags, so it ended up breaking. Reaching the door to her apartment, Yukino quickly unlocks the door, directing Komachi where to leave her shoes; of course she didn't need to tell me but did anyway. We walk down the short corridor and reach the lounge room; Yukino opens the door revealing the familiar apartment I've seen a lot of since Yukino and I started dated. But since this is Komachi's first time here, she voices her reaction.

"Wow Onee-chan! Your apartment is so cool! I can see why Onii-chan is always over here, it's much better than our plain old house" She hovers her hand over her mouth and start to giggle slightly.

"Though I bet that's not the only reason Onii-chan comes over" She removes her hand to reveal a smirk, we can already tell what she is implying. Yukino sighs and rubs her temples in annoyance, I think she has had enough teasing for now; we got a large earful last time Haruno decided to drop in unannounced.

"Komachi-san, we mostly study if Hachiman comes over after dates and since it's more convenient for him, he also stays for dinner. We do nothing of the activities you are thinking of." Komachi nods her head with unconvinced humming following after.

"Yes, Yes, Onee-chan, but that was when school was on, why did he come over in the holidays? You also said it was mostly studying, that means you did things other than studying as well" She sends us suggestive looks, causing both of us to flush. I scoff at her and avert my eyes while meanwhile, Yukino sighs angrily.

"K-Komachi-san, it is none of your business what we do! Please be quite and wait whilst I prepare dinner. Hachiman, please prepare some tea, you do remember how I taught you don't you?" Komachi giggles and runs off then almost jumps onto one of the couches and sprawls herself over it like she owns the place. Yukino turned away from me and put on her purple cat apron and started removing some of the items from the bags I left on the counter.

"Yeah I do remember, would you like a cup as well or will you be too busy cooking?" Yukino contemplates briefly but shakes her head, I take it as a no and walk over to the other side of the large kitchen, pulling out the tea from the cupboards above and preparing it.

Whilst I wait for the kettle to boil I turn round at watch Yukino chop away at some vegetables, from the stuff she has laid out, it seems like she is making curry. I offer my help but Yukino brushes me off instantly, saying I would mess it up more than help. I shameless agreed with that and turned my attention to my thoughts whilst waiting for the kettle. I wonder what it would be like to see that daily, coming home from work to see your beautiful wife dressed in her apron and preparing dinner, coming up to the door and giving me a kiss, the delivering that fabled line everyone wishes to hear "Would you like dinner first, a bath…or Me?". A blush instantly covers my face and I look down at my feet, embarrassed beyond relief. The hell, why did I just think of Yukino as my wife? And who said I would have a job? If anything, it would be my wife coming home to see me in an apron preparing dinner then delivering that line. God that would be embarrassing to say, but if it was to someone like Yukino, I'd get over it **[2]**. The kettle goes off and I'm removed from my trance of watching Yukino cook and turn back round to make the tea. I finish the two cups and make my way over to Komachi, who has now decided to turn the TV on and is watching some random show. I sit down next to her and proceed to idly what the show whilst occasionally sipping on my tea.

This goes on for 20 minutes till Yukino calls us over to the table. I admit I may have rushed over quicker then I normally would due to the smell alone, I can already tell this will be the best curry I have ever had in my life. I take my first bite and instantly start eating it, savoring the flavor as much as I can.

"My god Yukino this is amazing!" She smiles at my praise and Komachi voices her own thoughts.

"T-This is… I'm speechless, w-where did you learn to cook this? And how can I learn to?" Yukino blushes at Komachi's praise and answers the question she asked.

"I learned to cook by myself Komachi-san. I wasn't this good at cooking when I first started, but over time I learned. Once I memorized the recipes I started experimenting with them, eventually molding them into my own. Practice makes perfect Komachi-san, I'm sure you can reach my level of cooking in due time"

"Mm, definitely! Maybe you can even teach me, and then I can come over more! I also wouldn't mind eating more of your food, if your curry is anything to gauge it by. This is definitely better then Onii-chans curry, gomen Onii-chan" You're not sorry! I can see it on your face.

"If you dislike it that much I won't make it anymore. You should told me you don't like it earlier, it would have stopped you from eating it" Yukino and Komachi simply laugh at my response.

"Yeah you don't have to cook anymore Onii-chan! Because from now on Onee-chan can cook for us! We could alternate from week to week, one week we come over to Onee-chans. And the other, Onee-chan comes over to our house! W-We could even have sleep overs! We could bring clothes over or even leave them here if Onee-chans okay with it and she can do the same at our house! Onii-chan can sleep on the couch and Onee-chan and I will share her bed and at our house, Onee-chan can sleep in my room! Yes, yes this has to happen!" I tune out of the conversation and go back to eating my curry, briefly listening in from time to time.

"Or if Onee-chan and Onii-chan want, they can share a bed. I will let you two have your privacy" Komachi slyly says with a smirk. I instantly choke on my food and start coughing whilst Yukino blushes like crazy.

"I-I wouldn't mind" I swear I hear Yukino mutter something but dismiss it and keep trying to remove the potato lodged in my throat, after successfully doing that I completely tune out the conversation, focusing on my meal of curry after refill the bowl for my second serving. 10 minutes later I'm sitting at the table, holding my stomach after I just had 4 servings of her curry, I do not regret it one bit, no matter how sick I could be! After that we all move to the couches and start to study, both Yukino and I help Komachi with some of her homework, but it seemed like most of the time she didn't need any help. 3 hours pass and its around 9:30, Komachi and I leave Yukino's apartment, Komachi giving her 'Onee-chan' a hug and I give her a kiss good bye, mostly to the entertainment of Komachi, who proceeded to tease me all the way home.

* * *

 **AN: And there it is, still probably not what it could be but I tried. I'm still trying to improve my writing and this story has helped me a lot with it, being my second fic and all.**

 **[1] Here's the Timeline I came up with.**

 **Friday, 17th January, 2014 - Marathon and Fic start.**

 **Tuesday, 21st Jan - 1st Yui confrontation.**

 **Wednesday, 22nd Jan - Hachi and Yukino date/ Start of their relationship.**

 **Monday, 27th Jan - Yukino past revealed, Haruno's problem revealed.**

 **Tuesday, 28th Jan - Hachi tells Yukino he loves her.**

 **Friday, 31st Jan - Valentines day event planned.**

 **Friday, 7th Feb -Valentines event. I don't think it ever specified if it was held on Valentines day, so I made it a week before hand.**

 **Saturday, 8th Feb - Meet Yuki-dad/ Get suit and dress.**

 **Sunday, 16th Feb - Dance with the Devil.**

 **Monday, 7th April - New school year starts/ This and Last chapter. I found out that Japanese high school roughly start round the 5th of April and the 7th just happened to be the closest Monday.**

 **[2] This was meant as a self-deprecating thought on Hachiman's part, he wasn't serious. I know Yukino would make him work ;)**

 **As always, next chapter will come out when I deem it releasable, see you next chapter.**


End file.
